Lasting Memories
by Jaded Kismet
Summary: She had the chance to fall in love for the first time, and she lost it. Not everything has a happy ending. Or do they? Life simply isn't a Cinderella story... KB YK KY HH
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inuyasha!  
  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
Kurama: He's the main character for the moment (he's so cute!).  
Anyways, he's the prince, and in this story, he's in human form  
but you'll eventually see his youko form, I promise. He has a half -  
brother named Riyouko (made up character). He's also 18 in this story  
(I think that's reasonable).  
  
Botan: She's the heroine of the story and replaces Cinderella, using  
occasional swear words but other than that, she's pretty decent. Half  
sisters include Hari (from Inuyasha), and Maya, and her step mother,  
Sayo. She's 18 and her father and original mother died long ago. She  
is not a ferry girl anymore.  
  
Yusuke: He's the royal vizier of the palace and is Kurama's best friend  
in this fanfic (not Hiei). Though he can be perverted at times, he is  
really nice (nicer than in the anime). He's also 18 and he has the  
same punk attitude. He has no brothers or sisters, just Kurama as a  
best friend.  
  
Keiko: Botan's next door neighbor and probably the only friend Botan's  
allowed to have, since her "family" is mean. She is 17, like Botan and  
also has a brother named Souta (from Inuyasha). She's probably the  
fairy god mother in this fanfic, since she does provide the dress and  
slippers for Botan. But she still has the good-friend personality as  
usual.  
  
Hari: Botan's evil half sister who does everything to make Botan's life  
miserable. As you know, evil does not prevail.  
  
Maya: Botan's stepsister who has a little more sense than Hari but is  
still clueless about reality and is very immature.  
  
Other: Koenma, an admirer of Botan / Riku, another admirer of Botan /  
Masaru, Koenma's little brother / Sayo, Botan's stepmother / Riyouko,  
Kurama's sullen brother / and others you will find out about.  
  
Please enjoy "Lasting Memories" and please read and review! 


	2. Setting the Stage

Dear Readers,

twirls

This is my new fanfic and I'm hoping to make it really really last! So please have fun reading!

Enjoy!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

The winding, cobble streets bustled with extremely busy activities. Countless shops and various stores were opened, and the women of Ryu Kingdom were out in their finest garments and dresses for another day of shopping. Off the top of my head I could tell you right now that there was nothing really special about that day, or in general, about this town. It was not exactly a place full of magic or adventure, although or story does include both, but that is beside the point.

Four girls stood out in particular in the busy street full of many people. An old lady, well, a fairly mid-aged woman, and her two daughters, all wearing incredibly frilly garments made of extremely expensive materials in bright- rather gawky- colors pushed their way through the boisterous crowd, constantly picking up clothes and fighting for them. High-pitched screams were heard as they snarled at other shoppers.

"Mother, mother," one of the girls sweetly inquired. Her hair was sinister blue with a tint of dull lavender, tied back in a perfect bun, and her emerald eyes blazing viciously. "How does this look?" She held up a long, laced dress (in of course the color pink) to her slender figure, twirling around as if modeling.

"Wonderful, Hari, darling!" her mother- Sayo - gushed pathetically.

"I bet it would look lovely on me too," grumbled the other daughter. Her short black- brownish hair was tied back with a single, satin ribbon and her brown eyes were dark, just like her sister's. Looking away, she huffed.

"I'm sure it would too, Maya," (I'm using Kurama's girlfriend since they were never meant to be) (I hated her and as you know, this is a Kurama/Botan fanfic) Sayo added. Hari glared at her sister darkly and fiercely, only to have Maya glare back.

"BOTAN!" they both screamed. A poor girl in a torn dress walked up, her gleaming, light sapphire hair down and her arms full of other dresses and boxes from shopping the entire day.

"Yes, stepsisters?"

"Botan, doesn't this dress look better on me?" Hari asked, holding the dress up to her.

"It looks lovely," Botan replied, looking down at the ground, and talking in a hushed voice.

"But it looks lovelier on me, does it not?" Maya replied, snatching the dress and holding it up to her body.

"It looks equally as lovely on you." Hari and Maya glared at the girl, who took no notice of them.

"Oh, what do you know," Hari snarled cruelly, tossing the dress behind her as the two girls hurried after their parting mother. Botan simply sighed and followed, trying to keep up, but the weight of the boxes and dresses was finally taking their toll on her. Suddenly she could carry them no more, and they fell out of her grasp, scattering all over the street.

"Oh," she moaned softly, trying to grab the boxes and bags before they were stepped on by the horses and other busy shoppers. Frantically she dropped to her knees, only able to think of the consequences if she didn't manage to save those items.

"Do you need some help?" a husky voice from above her asked. Botan looked up. A boy with long, crimson red hair stood above her, his emerald eyes looking into hers. He was dressed in a rather well kept peasant robe, with strange necklace upon his neck.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you so much," Botan smiled gratefully as the boy bent down to help her.

"What were you doing, anyways?"

"What, apart from dropping my things?" Botan smiled teasingly.

"Yes," the boy chuckled, "apart from that." She sighed.

"Just trying to find my family."

"Lose them, did you?"

"No, they lost me." The boy laughed, causing Botan to smile. After her things were gathered and back in her arms, Botan thanked the boy once more and began to turn around when-

"What's your name?" the boy asked, grabbing her arm lightly.

"Botan," she replied, trying to pull her arm out of his gentle grasp, "and thank you again for your help, but I really must find my family-"

"Would you like some help finding them?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, it's okay," Botan whispered, shuddering slightly at the thought of what her step mother would say if she returned with a boy helping her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he called as Botan wrenched out of his grip and began to walk quickly away.

"Quite!" she called back, "Good bye then!" And she ran to find her step sisters and mother before they realized she was gone. The boy stood, watching her leave. 'She seemed pleasant- if not slightly rude in a way.' And with that thought, he turned around and headed back to the castle.

"My prince Kurama!" a man with gelled, pitch-black hair and royal robes called in relief, smirking. The scarlet haired boy sighed deeply as he walked into his room in the palace and changed back into his normal princely attire.

"I would greatly appreciate you just calling Suiichi or Kurama, Yusuke! I find it incredibly annoying being called royalty."

"Sorry, prince," Yusuke bowed, which earned him small hit on the head from Kurama.

"I said STOP IT!"

"Yes, my- I mean, yes, Kurama." A smirk still graced the jet-haired boy's lips. Kurama made a quiet cry of exasperation and began to stop out of the room when Yusuke followed.

"You're not allowed out, you know." Kurama glanced back at his friend, knowing those words were absolutely rare from the daredevil.

"Why do you think I go?"

"Your parents are going to KILL me if they find out how many times you sneak off to the village!"

"Maybe I should deliberately get caught, then." Yusuke scowled as Kurama chuckled.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh, but I beg to differ," Kurama smirked as he entered his parent's lounge. "I found it incredibly amusing." 'Like that girl. . .'

"BOTAN!" Sayo screamed as the four girls entered a house at the end of the village, "this place is an absolute MESS! Why didn't you clean it!"

"Because I've been gone with you and Hari and Maya all day, step mother," Botan replied quietly, walking in after the others.

"Oh. Well, do it NOW then!" she barked, as she and her daughters walked up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm so tired," Hari yawned daintily, walking into her room with such poise that it wanted to make Botan sick.

"I'm tireder!" Maya whined.

"I'm sure you are dear," Sayo replied, rolling her eyes. "Good night, girls." As the three doors closed behind each girl, Botan sighed and walked into the messy kitchen. Taking out a small pan and a broom, she began to sweep, humming gently to herself; the hum being her only company at the time.

She sighed as she sat next to the window, looking out at the twilight sky, as every star winked lovingly at her. She found her thoughts drifting back to that boy on the streets. There was something oddly familiar about him, as if she had seen him before. But she knew that wasn't the case; her hardly made friends now a day or more precisely, she wasn't allowed to.

Yawning, she walked back to the kitchen and settled herself in her little corner. Watching the dying embers of the fire, she sang herself quietly to sleep.

"Dreamland, dreamland. Come and rescue me. Let me drift in and be who I want to be. For when I wake in the dawn, of the morning light- I can imagine I'm still there . . .! Instead of all alone. . . On my own. . . I'll still be there. . ."

"What!" Kurama screamed at his parents. "NO… ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Yes!" his mother, Shiori, argued gently back. "Kurama, dear, it is time for you to find yourself a wife: A girl to produce an heir! You are to be king of this kingdom!" Kurama's usual cool temper was forced to rage into thousands of angry demons.

"I will NOT be forced to attend another one of your stupid balls! I REFUSE!"

"You will do what your mother asks!" the king barked, and Kurama flinched a little, though he still looked quiet angry.

"The ball will be announced tomorrow morning, and held that night," the queen smiled. "I know you will have a good time, dear."

"I highly doubt it," Kurama growled under his breath, but nodded obediently to his parents and left for his room, dragging Yusuke who was still way off in fantasy land, snoozing away.

* * *

Please review if you can! I hope you enjoyed the story! Ja! 


	3. Before the Ball

Dear Readers,

Second part of the story… what happens now? Enjoy :3

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"BOTAN!" Botan awoke with an abrupt start. The embers of the fire had long since burnt out, and Botan's face was all sooty and her clothes all black from sitting so close to it. Rubbing her eyes, her awakening was immediately intruded upon.

"Botan, you complete fool! You've overslept! Our breakfast has not been made, our clothes have not been ironed-" Sayo began, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Well! You idiot, answer the door!" Sayo barked. Botan scampered to the door with Hari and Maya close behind.

"Is it a man?" Maya whispered to her sister.

"Maybe," Hari whispered back. Botan rolled her eyes at her pathetic step-sisters and opened the door. All they ever thought about was men… Certainly, there was more to life… She stifled a quite gasp at the richly clothed guard that stood in front of her.

"Hear ye, hear ye! The prince, His Majesty Kurama, is hosting a ball! All eligible young ladies of the land are invited to attend this grand affair! Please be there tonight at 6, and the ball will run 'til dawn. Prince Kurama and his family hope to see you there. Good day!" With a final salute, he marched off, presumably towards the next house.

Botan stood watching him leave, before silently closing the door, dreams forming in her head. There were a few moments of utter silence. . .

And then Maya and Hari burst into excited screams and shrill.

"Calm down, my daughters calm down!" Sayo cried excitedly. "We have much to do!" Botan cleared her throat. All three turned to look at her.

"Um, may I come tonight as well, stepmother?" Botan asked quietly, praying that her hope wasn't detectable in her voice; she knew that it was her "family's" desire was to eliminate all hopes of her dreams. Clasping her hands together tightly, she just wished, just wished that…

"Why?" Sayo sneered. "You think the prince will fall in love with you!"

"No," Botan replied, slightly red from embarrassment, "but he did say all eligible young ladies are invited, and, well, I'm eligible. . ." Hari smirked and stifled a laugh.

"YOU!"

Sayo hid a smirk of amusement. "We shall see, Botan. Now, go and fetch Hari and Maya's best dresses, ribbons, combs, fans-"

Kurama sat on his window, one leg dangling outside, the other situated across the sill, as he distantly fingered the petals of his favorite flower, the red rose.

"I wish you would stop that," Yusuke frowned. "It makes me extremely nervous, especially reminding me of the consequence of my insane ways." Kurama smirked and fingered another petal of the delicate rose. Yusuke sighed heavily, probably from boredom.

The prince looked outside again, leaning his head against the window with a small frown. 'Ridiculous ball,' he thought darkly.

"Gods, what the hell is wrong with you, kitsune?" Yusuke asked, taking out Kurama's best outfit for the night, then selecting one for him. "I don't see why you're so pissed off about this ball thing. I'd love to have a ball in my honor! All those girls crowded around me. . ." Yusuke's eyes lit up boyishly at the idea, and then the flame burnt out as he turned to face his prince, and friend.

Kurama sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of exasperation. "I just- just don't want to find a girl that way. I mean, who does? All those ladies at the ball will just be trying to get a hold on some money and some power. They don't even know ME. How am I to marry a girl that I don't even know? They simply want my title… All those fan girls…" Kurama had always had a problem with girls; ever since he was little, he was swarmed by so many girls that absolutely adored him. He was always angry with their gossip about him, as if he was only a toy.

"Then why not get a little friendly with her there?" Yusuke smirked, earning a rock in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Kurama cried in exasperation at the breaking point of his mind, "I'M BEING SERIOUS, HERE!"

Yusuke frowned again. "You're right; please forgive me my pr- I mean, Kurama." Kurama sighed again, and his gaze returned out the window. 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

Across town, Botan was thinking the same thing. 'For the love of the gods,' she thought darkly, washing a very frilly purple dress for the fifth time, 'how many times will I have the rinse this bloody thing before it's 'worn in' enough!'

"BOTAN!" cried Maya from another room.

"BOTAN!" cried Hari from the room next to Maya's.

"BOTAN!" cried Sayo from the room next to her daughter's.

"BOTAN!" all three screamed at the same time.

"I'm coming!" Botan called back, racing to the screaming girls.

"Don't we look ravishing?" Maya lavished to her mother, spinning around modeling her sea foam green dress. "Don't our dresses flow wonderfully? Our hair curl perfectly?"

'Our egos grow rapidly?' Botan thought dryly as she put the finishing touches on Sayo's hair.

"My daughters," Sayo beamed, pushing Botan off and sending her falling backwards and onto the cold floor, "this will be a night to remember! When the prince, oh, handsome Prince Kurama, chooses one of YOU to be his bride!"

"He will choose me," Hari said smugly, straightening her flowing aqua gown.

"No, me!" Maya scowled.

"It's not worth fighting about," Sayo said smoothly, standing up as her violet dress swirled around her. "You are both beautiful and intelligent, and as long as one of you are chosen, it matters not which."

"Of course, mother," both girls replied just as smoothly.

"Um. . ." Botan said, making all three girls spin to look at her, "you never answered my question. May I go to the ball?"

Sayo smirked. "But dear, what will you wear? We will be going in less then 5 minutes, and you have absolutely nothing! You're filthy, your hair isn't done . . . we would not dream of presenting YOU to the prince!"

"But-"

Hari scowled. "No buts. You're staying where you belong." Botan bit her lip and nodded, her hopes crushed and absolutely demolishes. Sayo turned and beamed at her daughters.

"And now, my girls, we leave to the ball!"

"To the ball!" squealed Maya, who ran out and into the carriage before her mother and elder sister. Sayo followed, but Hari stayed behind for a moment.

"Botan," she said, glaring down at the younger girl.

"Yes?" Botan said in a quiet whisper. Hari looked down at the girl with utmost dislike.

"We may be sisters, but when I am chosen for the prince's bride, don't think that I won't be taking you as my personal maid."

"Yes, sister." Hari glared.

"That is STEP sister to you."

"Yes, stepsister." Hari eyed the girl haughtily for a moment, and then swept out quickly.

Botan stood in silence until she heard the hooves of the horse take her step family swiftly away. Tears filled her eyes as she ran back to her little corner by the fire, trying to keep the crystal droplets in her eyes from flowing.

'Oh, what am I crying about, anyway?' Botan thought, watching the fire dance in the grate, 'it's not like I- really wanted to go. I just dreamt of going. Hoped. I knew I wasn't going to be able to. It's not like . . . it'll be . . . that special. . .' She wiped her eyes and sniffled before whispering to herself, "I wish I could go too. . ."

"What do you wish?" Botan looked up. At the window stood the next door neighbor, her secret friend Keiko. Keiko was about a year older than Botan, with matching short brown hair and deep coffee eyes.

"Keiko . . .?" Keiko smiled.

"So what are those no good brats making you do now?" Botan stood and walked to the window, leaning against the sill.

"It's not what they're making me do, it's what they're not letting me do!" She sighed. "I want to go to the ball so bad."

"Then why don't you go?"

"How? I have no dress or horse or- anything! I wish I had magic, I could make all those things appear. . ." Keiko frowned.

"Magic isn't needed to help dreams come true. Come with me." She motioned for Botan to follow and began to walk off, back towards her house.

Curious, Botan followed quickly.

* * *

Did you like it? Please say you did, or else... Anyways, please review! Ja ne! 


	4. Granite, Glass, Crystal

Dear Readers,

The third part of the story… dum dum dum…

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"There!" Keiko beamed, taking out a flowing dress much like Hari's. "This will fit you nicely!" Botan looked at the dress, and then slowly ran her fingers through the silky fabric.

"It's very lovely, thank you."

"And here are the shoes that go with it. . ." Keiko continued, handing a pair of glass slippers to Botan. Botan took them delicately.

"Are you sure these are safe!"

"Quiet sure. I won a bet with the glass blower. Said he could make anything out of glass, and that it would work. I've worn them before, and I weigh twice as much as you!" She laughed, and Botan giggled, excitement welling up inside her.

"Well? Hurry up, Botan! Take a bath, put on your dress! We've got to get you to the ball!" Keiko beamed, pushing Botan into a small bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Botan emerged from the bathroom, washed, dried, and dressed. After a few moments of brushing, Botan's hair gleamed with brilliance and great luster.

"I'm afraid there's no time to put it up nicely," Keiko said, running her fingers through Botan's hair and handing her a small circlet that matched the dress, "but this will look nice." Botan thanked her friend, put the slippers in a bag, and put on some boots.

"Sorry that you'll have to hike there," Keiko said apologetically, "but my only horse is being borrowed by my brother." Botan nodded and began to head out when she turned back suddenly.

"Why aren't you going, Keiko?" Keiko smiled.

"What? Me! Wearing some frilly dress and uncomfortable shoes all night just to get a glimpse of the prince? Na uh! Not my thing." She winked. "Besides, if I had decided to go, you wouldn't be able to, now, would you?" Botan smiled.

"Oh! One more thing. You'll have to leave by midnight, remember, if you want to be able to get home before your stepsisters. And I'll need the dress and slippers back before your step mother finds them and throw them out." Keiko laughed again, and then faked a serious look. "I expect to hear all about this ball, little missy, when you come back." Botan bubbled with laughter.

"I promise to tell you everything!" And with that, she ran out with a final wave to Keiko, heading at last, towards the ball.

Kurama sighed as he danced with what must have been the 300th girl.

"Oh, your Majesty," the girl giggled pathetically as he spun her, "You dance diviiiiiiiinely," she said slowly, sounding out the word. Kurama winced.

"Yes, thank miss." With that, he passed her off to some boy as she continued to giggle.

"Prince Kurama, try to enjoy this," Yusuke sighed lazily. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Yusuke. I'm going outside." And with that, he walked up the stairs and headed towards the garden.

Botan was panting and very sore by the time she had reached the castle, but with as much grace as she could, she sat on a bench, kicked off her boots, hid them, and pulled on Keiko's glass slippers. Standing and wobbling slightly, she headed up the stairs-

And ran right into the prince.

"Hey, watch where you're go-" Kurama began, but stopped when he realized he had knocked the girl down. "Oh, um, sorry," he muttered, helping the girl up, preparing himself for a burst of tears and whines from yet another "bimbo".

"It's okay," Botan grunted, "these stupid shoes made me lose my balance." Kurama looked at her in surprise. Now that he got a good look at her, she looked familiar. Very pretty and very familiar. . .

"Um, your Majesty?" Botan asked curiously, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes, quite," he replied, slightly embarrassed, "it's just, I recognize you from somewhere." Getting a closer look at him, Botan realized she did too.

"Well, um, have we ever met anywhere else but on top of the stairs?"

"Not that I remember. . ." Kurama frowned thoughtfully. "Would you like to dance until we figure this out?" Botan beamed.

"I'd love to." With that, they walked together down the stairs, chatting quietly, while everyone else stared in amazement.

"Who is that girl?" Sayo sneered in her corner with her daughters. Hari watched but said nothing, and Maya stuffed herself with cream puffs.

"Do you go to the lodges by the lakes ever?" Kurama asked as he waltzed around the room with the mysterious girl.

"No," Botan replied with a wry smile, "I don't even know how to swim."

"Yes, that would make a difference, wouldn't it?" Botan laughed.

"Yes, it would." Kurama was finding that, in spite of himself, he was actually having a good time with this girl. She wasn't like any of the other morons here. She was different; very different.

Suddenly, another girl across the room caught his eye. She looked like the girl he was dancing with. But when he tried to get a better look, she was gone. "Do you have any sisters?" he asked, still looking for that other girl. Botan's eyes widened and she turned white with fear. 'He saw Hari!'

"No, I don't!" Kurama was slightly alarmed by her fearful reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything-"

"Maybe I should go," Botan whimpered as she saw Hari glaring at her.

"Oh no! Don't go- I mean- please stay, we can go out to the garden, if you prefer," he said, slightly pink, coughing once to gain his cool composure. Botan looked at the prince, out of the corner of her eye, and then back at her family. 'I don't want to leave, but I can't be caught!' "Ano…"

"Please, come out to the garden," he said, a rare pleading note in his voice. "Don't leave me here with all these other people!" he whispered. Botan smiled.

"Okay. . ." Kurama smiled and led her outside gently.

"Woo! Go Prince Kurama!" yelled Yusuke, who was looking slightly tipsy with his glass of wine, called out. (He's obviously drunk) Kurama glared at him for a moment, and then swept out with the girl.

"It's very nice out here," Botan commented, looking up at the twinkling stars and full moon reflecting on all the dew kissed flowers.

"Yes," Kurama replied, watching Botan out of the corner of his eye. Botan smiled contentedly as she and the prince walked hand in hand through the garden.

"Are you having a good time?" Kurama asked suddenly.

"Why yes," Botan replied, looking up at him with wide eyed. "Aren't you?"

"I wasn't, not until you showed up."

"Why not?" Kurama sighed as he looked up at the moon. Botan couldn't help but notice how the moonlight lit up his beautiful red hair.

"It's just that my mother wants me to find a girl to marry at this ball. All the girls here just want a piece of my money or power or to be queen- a combination of both. I'd gladly prefer to rule alone!"

". . . Not all girls are like that," Botan said gently. "I'm not. . . I think."

"I know," he whispered, looking down. Then he turned to look at the girl beside him. "But why did you come, then?" Botan turned red.

"I had a dream of falling in love here."

"What's wrong with that? I'd be happy to fall in love here, if I found the right girl. THAT would get mother off my back," he smirked. Botan smiled.

"If you did fall in love here, what would the girl have to be like?"

"I'm sure… She couldn't be an idiot."

"Oh, there's a plus."

"It is isn't it? She had to be at least a little pretty."

"That's pretty obvious but falling in love is the essential key to marriage."

"Why thank you," he smiled.

"Anytime." They continued to walk in silence, until Kurama asked, "If you fell in love, what would that boy have to be like?"

"Um. . . I guess he'd have to be kind. And understanding and he'd have to listen. And he does have to treat me like an equal. I don't want to be treated like glass."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not like that," Botan sighed. "I guess it's just what I'm used to."

"Not treated like glass at home?"

"More like granite." Kurama chuckled.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. . ." Botan grinned weakly at sat on the edge of a fountain.

"It can be. . ." The prince was a little confused, but sat next to her.

"I thought you didn't want to be treated like glass, anyway."

"Not glass," Botan said quietly, "but crystal would be nice." Kurama said nothing for a moment, and then put his arm gingerly around her.

"Crystals are pretty. . ." Botan smiled.

"Darn, I guess I can't be one then, I'm not pretty."

"I care to disagree," Kurama replied smoothly. She looked up at him wide eyed.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, you're very pretty, be it in a granite way or a crystal way."

Botan smiled. "Thank you." They were both leaning forward slowly, their lips just about to touch, when a gong was heard. And then another. And another. And it continued to gong until it had reached twelve.

Botan gasped. "Oh, I've got to go!" she cried as she wrenched out of Kurama's arms and ran.

"Wait!" he called, getting up and racing after her, "Please don't go!"

"I've got to!" Botan called, dropping to her knees, hidden in the bush with her boots. As she kicked off her slippers and stuffed them in a bag, not noticing as one of them fell out while she was slipping on her boots. Grabbing her bag, she ran and ran and ran.

"I don't even know your name!" Kurama called into the night, where the girl had already disappeared. "I don't even know your name. . ." He stood silently for a moment, sadness welling inside him as he turned to walk inside- but something caught his eye on the ground.

A slipper of glass, one from the pair the girl had worn. He picked it up gingerly, running his fingers up and down the smooth glass.

"It doesn't suit you," he whispered to himself, "but it's my only clue to you. I'll find you using this."

Botan slammed the door shut behind her as she entered her house, her arms empty from giving the dress and shoe back to Keiko. Where that other shoe disappeared to was a mystery, but Keiko said she didn't mind. Glass slippers were really quiet useless, even if they did work right.

Sighing but smiling, Botan walked into her corner, closed her eyes, and let her mind drift back to her wonderful evening, letting her dreams carry her off to sleep.

* * *

Will do with the next chapter!

Aya-chan


	5. Fate's Twist

Dear Readers,

Just if you're wondering right now, no, this isn't going to be a wonderful Cinderella typed story… Like the chapter title says, fate does have its twists.

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"Let me get this straight," Yusuke said, rubbing his temples tiredly the next morning, sighing for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "You plan on finding this specific girl… with a shoe?"

"Yes, I do," Kurama replied stubbornly, fastening his cloak around him and picking up the shoe.

"But there are probably hundreds of girls with the same shoe size! You actually want to accomplish something with this great, genius plan of yours!"

"Love is essential, too."

"What if she has a twin?"

"She told me she didn't have any sisters." His thoughts flashed to that girl he saw- the one that looked just like her- for a moment. Then he shook it off, thinking that it had been a trick of the light.

"What if her twin is a boy?" Kurama looked exasperatedly at his friend.

"Just come with me."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right," Yusuke smirked, "I'm not." Throwing up his hands in defeat, Kurama stomped out of the room, angry, Yusuke close behind.

"Oh, the ball was WONDERFUL," Maya gushed when Botan asked them the following morning. "Too bad YOU couldn't go!"

"Yes," Botan smiled to herself, "too bad." Hari said nothing.

"Come girls, let us get some rest," Sayo beamed. "When the prince comes to propose to one of you, we certainly can't have bags under our eyes!"

"No!" Maya giggled as she raced upstairs and into bed, "of course not!" Hari swept silently up after her sister, and Sayo began to follow, but she turned and glared at Botan instead.

"You, girl, I want this house spotless when I wake up."

"Yes stepmother."

"All the windows clean."

"Yes stepmother."

"And the floors all washed."

"Yes stepmother." Sayo glared at Botan, then turned and hurried up the stairs and into her room herself.

'Go to hell, stepmother,' Botan thought bitterly, thinking of all the work she'd have to do, but perked up at the thought of the prince at their house. 'Perhaps he'll recognize me?' she thought, trying to fight off a smile and failing.

"Wow, that smile is so smug; it should be given a prize."

"Keiko!" Botan whispered happily, hurrying to the window to chat with her friend.

"What's going on?"

"Gotta clean the house."

"Ah. Expecting anyone?" Keiko smiled. Botan blushed.

"Not really, no." Keiko giggled.

"Tell me all about his highness's visit later!" Botan looked up, confused and blushing.

"Don't be absurd, he'll never come here." It was Keiko's turn to look confused.

"Of course he will. Didn't you hear? He found the other slipper last night and said he will marry the girl who fits in it."

Yusuke leaned his head back on the cushions of the carriage. "How many more houses are you going to force us to go to?" Kurama said nothing as he watched the cottages and pastures pass by. Sighing, Yusuke closed his eyes, waiting until the carriage stopped, and the whole scene started over again. Gush about the prince, try to force the shoe on, find it wouldn't fit, throw a fit. Repeat. What fun. The prince sat quietly, still clutching the slipper. 'I'll find her soon,' he told himself firmly, 'I will.'

"They're here!" squealed Maya. She ran from the window and into the parlor, where Botan was shining silver with a bruise on her face for not doing so before the others woke up, and Hari and Sayo were having tea.

"Well, don't act like you know it!" barked Sayo.

"Yes sister," Hari said smoothly. "Be elegantly surprised, like me." Maya scowled, but did as she was told. Botan fought the urge to vomit.

There was a knocking on the door. Sayo shot up.

"Come girls," she said to her daughters. "You," she hissed to Botan, "you stay out of the way."

"Yes ma'am," Botan replied, walking briskly upstairs where she knew she would be sent anyway. But when the others were bustling to the door, she sat near the top of the stairs and watched through the banisters. 'Maybe he'll see me up here,' she hoped silently.

"Let ME open the door!" Maya yelped as Sayo pushed her out of the way and threw the door open with a curtsy.

"Welcome my prince!" Sayo gushed, deep in her curtsy, as Maya and Hari silently fought over who got to curtsy next. Kurama watched with a bemused expression as Hari "accidentally" stepped on Maya's foot.

"Ahem," Yusuke cleared his throat as he stepped in front of Kurama, "I'm sorry, but could we get on with this?"

"Oh, of course," Sayo said, sweeping out of the way. "Of course…" Kurama sighed as the two girls sat down on the couch and stuck their feet out. Getting down on his knees thinking darkly 'How did I get landed with this job!' Yusuke tried the slipper on Maya.

"Oh. . ." Maya said disappointedly as the slipper cut off her circulation, "It fit at the b-WOULD YOU TAKE THAT BLASTED THING OFF MY FOOT BEFORE IT FALLS OFF!" she suddenly screamed. Yusuke quickly tugged the shoe off.

"I'll go next then," Hari said smoothly. Kurama looked curiously over at her, as if truly seeing her for the first time. She looked very much like the girl at the ball. A little- a little darker, perhaps, but very, very similar. . .

On the steps, Botan bit her lip. 'Please, see the difference between us, please. . .' Yusuke held the slipper up.

"You trying it, miss?"

"Of course," Hari smiled. Yusuke slipped the shoe on her foot.

And it fit perfectly.

* * *

EEP! The shoe fit... What happens then! faints

Aya-chan


	6. Broken Heart

Dear Readers,

Nothin much to say...

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

_**Lasting Memories **_

An endless and awkward silence filled the room. Kurama's eyes widened. Had he really found her? The girl-

"Is it really you?" he whispered, kneeling next to Hari. Hari smiled mysteriously and nodded.

"I've missed you so, my prince." Kurama beamed back.

"I've missed you too, so much. Hurry and collect your things, you will come to the palace with me tonight!"

And he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, only a small brush of lips yet it was enough… On the steps, Botan felt her eyes burn with tears. Hari glanced over at her stepsister and smirked to herself. Then, with a wide and beautiful smile for Prince Kurama, she swept out of the room to collect her things.

Botan stood, tears in her eyes, on the front porch. She looked up at the gray sky and felt the cool wind whip through her hair. Wrapping her shabby cloak more tightly around her, she walked slowly over to Keiko's house. No one would notice. They were all to busy celebrating Prince Kurama and Hari's "serendipity of chance encounter-ment" or whatever you wanted to call it.

Botan tried to keep her tears of anger and sadness from flowing freely, so her eyes burned. The wind didn't help at all; it usually did.

"Coming!" Keiko called cheerfully as Botan knocked softly on the door. After a few moments, Keiko threw the door open with a huge smile that fell instantly as she saw Botan's face.

"What- what happened?" Keiko whispered breathlessly. Botan's face trembled, and then she burst into uncontrollable sobs and flung herself at Keiko, crying into her shoulder as Keiko desperately tried to do what she could.

* * *

"That little a-" Keiko growled as she served Botan some tea in a slightly chipped tea glass in front of a warm fire. Botan sniveled as she looked around the bright and cheerful house, taking in all the bright quilts that decorated the wooden walls, and smiling a watery smile as Keiko's cat, Seko, jumped into her lap.

"Who? The prince or Hari?"

"BOTH!" Keiko growled as she slammed her tea cup on the saucer. "How dare that- that- STEP SISTER of yours! And that moron prince! How can he not tell the difference between you!"

"That might not be it," Botan said softly, petting a purring Seko. "He said he'd marry the girl the slipper fit; he never mentioned that it had to be the same girl."

"But he obviously thinks it is," Keiko said seriously, taking a bite of tea cake. "He was completely smitten with you at the ball, and the way you described him reacting, he must think Hari is you." Botan sighed and put her head in her hands, tugging frustrated at her hair.

"How could I be stupid enough not to tell him my name!"

"It wasn't stupid. If you told him your name, he'd have hunted you down with it, found you, and your step family would have slit your throat."

"At least he'd have known it was me," Botan grumbled.

Keiko sighed. "Either way, you would have lost."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. . ." Botan whispered, a tear trickling down her face and falling with a soft plop in her tea. Keiko frowned.

"That is not it and you know it! You and that idiot prince will be together someday!"

Botan forced a small smile. "Yeah. . ." Keiko smiled gently.

"It'll work out, Botan. All the way destiny has planed it." Her smile turned evil. "I wonder what destiny says about me murdering that blasted sister of your-" Botan laughed and hit Keiko playfully, feeling a little better in spite of her situation.

* * *

A little bit later, Botan walked back home, small smile on her face, as she silently slid into the kitchen and put her ripped apron back on. It'll work out, Botan. All the way destiny has planed it.

'Keiko's right,' Botan thought, feeling oddly happy, 'It'll all work out.' As she was about to add wood to the small stove, Hari walked in, and closed the door behind her. Botan turned around.

"Oh, step sister. It's you." Hari said nothing.

"Um . . . is there something you'd like?"

"I told you." Botan looked, slightly confused, at the smug look now plastered on the elder girl's face.

"Told me what, Hari?"

Hari smirked. "That the prince would propose to me. And he has. And, as I said before, I plan to take you as my personal maid."

Botan forced a smile. "Yes sister." Hari took a silent step closer and whispered.

"I swore an oath, when I was younger, and father had you. Would you like to hear my oath?" Botan looked slightly unsure, but nodded once.

Hari smirked. "I swore that, no matter what it took, I would destroy your happiness." Her eyes glinted. "It looks like I have, haven't I?" Hari turned and glided slowly out of the kitchen, and was just about to leave when she stopped. "We're leaving tonight, maid. Be ready, or suffer the consequences."

As Hari left, Botan's eyes blazed with a fire hotter then the fires of hell. "You'll see one day, Hari," Botan whispered, wringing the towel in her hands, "you'll see one day. What goes around comes around. You will see, Hari."

* * *

Does voodoo on Hari doll…. DIE HARI! throws doll away …. You didn't see that!

Aya-chan


	7. Meeting You!

Dear Readers,

This is for all the cute Keiko and Yusuke fans :3

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

The gray sky had turned a darker shade, one of violet, and the rain that had started earlier as only a slight drizzle had transformed into a storm. Botan hid on the stair case, as she watched the others in the sitting room drink tea.

"We shouldn't go out in this weather, your highness," Yusuke said, looking out the window with a small frown on his face. "We'll just have to stay the night." Though just 'announcing' this would usually be considered rude, Sayo, Maya, and Hari's reactions were far from angry. In fact, they were positively giddy at the idea.

"Oh!" Maya giggled insanely, racing up the stairs, "I get to share a room with vizier Yusuke!"

"Err-" Yusuke began, but Kurama shot him a glance that said, quiet plainly, 'shut up' as Maya bounded down the stairs again and sat back down, smiling broadly at Yusuke.

"We'll make sure Hari and your room is perfect, my highness!" Sayo bubbled. Then her look darkened as she glared up the staircase and straight at Botan. Botan gulped.

"Get the room ready!" hissed Sayo so the others couldn't hear. "And if anyone sees you, so help me-!"

Botan nodded and scampered quickly off into the room.

Kurama was most curious when he heard the small thumping of footprints up stairs. Everyone he could think of was here in the sitting room, talking, and there wasn't anyone else in the house, was there? He looked with a small frown out the window and at the carriage. No one else had come with them to go hunting for the girl who fit the slipper- Hari. Yet. . .

"My lord?" Sayo asked quietly, "what is it?"

Kurama jumped as he realized everyone was staring intently at him. "Err- I was just thinking that- um- that we might have some extra things in the carriage to make out spending the night more comfortable. I believe we have an extra pair of clothes. . ." his voice trailed off, hoping no one else saw through his bold faced lie, used to cover up his lack of attention to the topic (which, when he had tuned it out, had been about the wedding).

"Really?" Yusuke asked curiously. "I don't remember pack-" He winced as another glare was shot this way. "I'll just go check."

"Are you sure?" Maya whimpered. "I'm sure Botan-" Another glare was shot, only this time, it was from Sayo and Hari, and it was shot at Maya. The young girl gulped. "Never mind." Kurama looked with a raised eye brow at the three ladies, but they had all conveniently changed the subject to flowers. For the wedding, of course.

"Yusuke? The trunk, then?" Kurama asked quietly. Yusuke nodded and left, quietly grumbling, very sure that there had been no trunk at all, and that this was just an excuse to either get him out of the prince's hair, or to cover up the prince's short attention span.

'Actually,' the vizier thought, 'it could be both.' So with a sigh, he fastened his cloak and walked out into the pouring rain.

* * *

Botan hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned up Hari's room, which of all the rooms in the house was the most extravagant. Putting it bluntly, Hari was spoiled rotten.

Lace covered everything, from the chair of the vanity seat to the curtains, from the mirror and make up containers, to the bedspread and pillow cases. There was warm carpeting that covered the entire floor, and the whole room was lit with a soft glow from the candles, making the light pink paint glow warmly in the pouring rain.

This room always made Botan gag. Way too much lace, combined with too much pink, mixed with the fact that this had been her home before her father remarried, equaled one big stomach ache for Botan every time she entered this room.

However, she was almost enjoying herself as she decorated the room with cherry blossoms and tulips, imagining what it would be like to be in this room with the prince tonight. She suddenly went white and dropped all the flowers that were in her arms.

Hari and the prince. They were going to be in this room. Tonight. By themselves. She could only imagine what could happen. And this time, her imagination was not her friend.

* * *

Yusuke grumbled as he searched the carriage in his soaked clothes and cloak. 'There better be a change of clothes in here, or else I'll catch my death!' he thought darkly as he sneezed.

"Need any help, friend?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned to see a very pretty young woman. Her short, coffee hair with was pulled in a very low pony tail and she was in a cream and pink dress with black pants under it. She held a ragged red cloak around her and looked up at Yusuke with brown eyes that looked slightly concerned. "Kinda silly, if you don't mind my saying, to be out in a rain like this."

"No kidding," Yusuke rolled his eyes. The girls eye brows raised.

"Then why, pray tell, are you OUT here?"

"Commanded," he hopped out of the carriage and stood next to the girl, looking down at her and grinning wryly.

"Commanded?" she growled, her eyes flashing. "I HATE people who command others-"

"Hey, calm down, I like my employer-"Yusuke said quickly, wondering what in his previous statement had changed the girl's mood so suddenly.

"Employ-? Oh!" Her eyes softened. "I thought- never mind." They stood in silence for a moment.

"So you need any help?" she asked again, turning to face him.

"Sure . . .?"

"Keiko."

"Ah. Sure, Lady Keiko." And so they both headed into the carriage to look for the supposed trunk.

* * *

'Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,' Botan thought, sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. 'They wouldn't- no, they wouldn't- Well, Hari would, but the prince, he said at the ball- he seemed like one who would get to know the girl first- but what if he really thinks it's me? Gods!' She was red from anxiety and embarrassment of thinking of herself and the prince like that, but she shook it off. 'He wouldn't. I'm sure.'

She stood and took a shaky breath, picking up the flowers and biting her lip. 'He wouldn't.'

Lowering herself back down on the bed she closed her eyes, hugging a pillow close to her face, the pillow that the prince would be using in a few hours, and falling into a light and fitful sleep.

* * *

"Okay, I KNOW that time wasn't an accident," Keiko growled, "KEEP YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT."

"I swear, it was an accident!" Yusuke protested, grinning to himself, "but I do apologize, Lady Keiko." Keiko looked at Yusuke in exasperation and then went back to searching. It was amazing how many hiding places this carriage had.

She felt a hand brush her behind again.

"DON'T, YUSUKE YOU JERK!" she screamed, punching Yusuke in the stomach, following it with a kick where the sun doesn't shine, and then stomping out of the cart, into the rain, and back to her house, grumbling darkly.

Yusuke coughed, keeled over on the floor, trying to breathe, feeling a lot of pain everywhere. When he finally could move, he looked up with a happy gleam in his eyes. "What a woman!"

* * *

Kawaii meeting don't you think?

Aya-chan


	8. Little Light Left

Dear Readers,

Little Light Left… wow…. I didn't know I could use alliteration!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Yusuke walked back inside happily- though empty handed- a few minutes later. Everyone stared at him as he closed the door behind him, humming happily.

"Didn't you find it?" Maya asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Yusuke beamed as he sat back down, soaking wet and grinning like a maniac.

"The trunk . . .?" Hari said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"The-? Oh, that," Kurama replied for Yusuke, "It doesn't matter."

"Nope, it doesn't!" beamed Yusuke. There was a moment's silence.

"I think I'll go take a bath," Yusuke announced, hoping that he would find a bruise on his stomach where Keiko had punched him, so he would have something to remember her by.

"You do that," Kurama replied distantly. But when he did, he found himself all alone with Sayo, Maya, and Hari. And for some reason, he just wasn't comfortable with that.

"Um, I think I'll take a look around the house," the prince said slowly, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Oh! Let me show you around," Hari said smoothly, a smile plastered on her face as she swept over and reached for Kurama's arm.

"No, its okay," Kurama replied, subconsciously finding himself stepping out of her reach. "I prefer to find things myself." Hari cocked her head in confusion, but then nodded, turned, and sat back down with her mother and sister.

"I'll just wait for you?"

"I won't be long, discuss more about the flowers," Kurama chuckled, kissing Hari on the cheek before walking slowly upstairs.

* * *

Upon entering the room, the prince first thought he would drown in pink- ness. The lace didn't add much to the decor either, on his opinion. He was just about to turn around and search the other rooms when he noticed a girl lying on the bed. Sleeping, it seemed.

Walking over to the side of the bed, he took in her features. He couldn't help but notice how she looked like a ragged Sleeping Beauty, with her face and body framed with so many fragrant flowers.

She was dressed in an apron and a plain brown dress and which was ragged at the ends and seemed a bit large for her, but greatly complemented her slender figure. Her long, cerulean hair was fanned over the pillow, but it looked as if it could use a wash and a combing, since large snarls were evident.

And her face. It was soft and full, her lips pink and her cheeks rosy, but she was covered in smudges and looked underfed.

All in all, she was a captivating creature, and the prince found himself just wanting to watch her as she slept.

Suddenly, her long black eyelashes fluttered.

"Nnn…" she moaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. As she noticed the prince, her eyes widened and she backed up so quickly, she toppled off the opposite edge of the bed.

"Your- your highness!" she gasped as she looked up at him from the floor, "I'm- I- I'm so sorry!" Her eyed filled with tears that greatly alarmed Kurama.

"No! Please don't cry," he said quickly, walking over to her and helping her to her feet.

"I- I didn't know you would be in here-" the girl began again, but stopped when Kurama interrupted.

"It's quiet all right. You look tired, you should get more sleep." He smiled at her, and she managed a weak smile back.

"I don't have time to sleep," the girl said, letting go slowly of his hands- which caused him to realize that he had been holding hers the whole time.

"Busy?"

"You could say that," she smiled, wiping her eyes and staring up at Kurama gently.

"You work here?"

"You could say that, too." Kurama stared curiously at her, but she just smiled back. Then her smile was replaced by a nervous look.

"Oh, I should be going. If I'm caught here by Hari-" She gulped, and then began to walk to the door when Kurama grabbed her arm.

"What's your name?" Both suddenly got a feeling of eerie de ja vu, but said nothing. The girl bit her lip.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please-"he began, but was interrupted by Hari barging through the door. She glared daggers at Botan.

"YOU!" she hissed as Botan cowered slightly, "How DARE you- you MESS AROUND WITH MY HUSBAND!"

"We were just talking-" Kurama said, quiet alarmed. Hari's look softened considerably as her eyes fell on her husband-to-be.

"Oh. . ." she said gracefully, "I- I suppose I spoke to soon." She glared once more at Botan, who ran out of the room quickly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

As Hari smiled up at Kurama, he couldn't help but think how beautiful, how very much like the girl at the ball, she looked. However what she said next snapped him out of his daydreams.

"Don't mind Botan, dear," Hari smiled at Kurama, taking a step closer, "she's just our maid."

"Botan." the prince repeated slowly. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

* * *

Botan ran down the halls and into the kitchen, where she quickly hid in her little corner, her eyes clenched against tears.

'I'll be okay, I will not cry. I'll be okay, I will not-'

"Botan!" cried Sayo as she entered the kitchen. "You idiot! Go tend to vizier Yusuke, you stupid brat! Go!"

Botan nodded, wishing she could stay in her corner forever, and ran out towards the bathroom.

* * *

Gah... Hari had to ruin everything again! Darn her... Oh well!

Aya-chan


	9. Awkward Friends

Dear Readers,

This time, our strange pair of friends Yusuke and Botan meet! YAY!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Knock, knock, knock…

"What is it?" Yusuke called as he happily soaked in the bubble filled bath. He was very pleased to note that he had a large, purple and black bruise on his stomach from Keiko that hurt very much if he touched it. He was hoping that this meant it was going to be there a long time.

"Excuse me, sir," a soft girl's voice called through the door, "I was instructed to come and help you. May I please come in . . . ?"

"Oh! Of course! Please, come in," Yusuke replied, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around his middle, just in case the bubbles started to drift.

A girl around Keiko's age walked in timidly, clutching a towel to her chest nervously. Her ragged brown dress swept the floor as she walked a few feet in, turned, and closed the door again.

There was a long silence.

'She's cute,' Yusuke thought, surprised, as he surveyed the girl with mild interest. 'Maybe I shouldn't have put on this towel.'

"Please don't stare at me, sir," the girl mumbled, blushing and putting the towel down next to the fancy sink, "it makes me nervous."

"Oh. Sorry." Yusuke grinned slyly. "But how could I not stare at one so beautiful?" The girl looked away, a small frown on her face.

"Please don't, I'm not beautiful." Yusuke was, putting it mildly, alarmed at the girl's reaction. Any other girl would have gone giddy at a compliment from one as high in status as he. This one didn't even seem glad.

She seemed downright depressed, in fact.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly, not wanting to sound rude.

"My name is Botan," the girl replied, looking away as she began gathering perfumes, ointments, soaps, and shampoos from cabinets all around the light blue bathroom.

"That's a very pretty name," he smiled.

She smiled a small smile back, but it looked slightly forced. "Thank you." She silently walked over and placed the bottles down, selecting one and opening it. As she poured some on her hands and began to scrub Yusuke's head, she sighed.

"What is it?" the vizier asked, silently enjoying her fingers in his hair, though secretly wishing Keiko was in Botan's place.

"Never mind," Botan replied. There was a moment of silence, and then Botan broke it.

"Do you- do you know the prince very well?" she asked softly.

"Yea," Yusuke replied, surprised at the question. "I've known him most of my life."

"Um. . . do you think he'd. . . Well. . . Do you think that he and Hari . . . will . . . um . . . you know," Botan asked sheepishly, turning very red.

Yusuke looked confused for a moment, and then very quickly understood. "Oh! Oh. . ." He looked up into Botan's face, seeing the sadness in it.

"No. Not with a girl he just met. Even if she was his dream girl."

"Really?"

"Really." Botan finally smiled a true smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yusuke replied, settling back down in the tub. "May I ask why you wish to know, though?" Botan silently kneaded perfumed lotion into his shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe me," she finally whispered.

"Don't say that. I believe a lot of weird things." Botan smiled a small smile, her lips slightly pursed.

"I just- just. . ." The vizier looked up at her again. She seemed to be struggling for words.

"It's okay. Forget I said anything."

The girl looked down at him in surprised. "Really? You don't mind-?"

Yusuke shrugged. "It's obviously a painful topic, and it's not my place to ask about it." Botan smiled appreciatively. He picked up one of the bottles next to the tub.

"What is this stuff?" he asked curiously, sniffing it and trying to change the subject. "It smells good!"

"Um. . . THAT is the toilet cleaner. . ." Botan giggled.

Yusuke slowly put the bottle down. "Oh."

* * *

Kurama found himself dressed in a pair of too-big flannel blue pajamas, borrowed from Sayo's late husband. They were comfortable, but he was not. Hari was laying next to him on the bed, dressed in a very small, pink, lacy, nightgown.

Even her bed clothes matched the room!

But though the color was annoying, it was the size that bothered him. It looked as if she had originally worn it when she was in grade school. Which, of course, bluntly communicated to Kurama what she was trying to do, but he really didn't feel like being seduced, thank you very much.

So he had just kissed her on the cheek and said good night, and she (pouting and rather disappointed) had fallen into a deep slumber. Now Kurama lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling, feeling rather uncomfortable at their proximity.

'Maybe it was a foolish idea,' he thought, sighing, 'to want to marry a girl I had only just met.'

Sitting up carefully so as not to wake Hari, Kurama slid out of bed and crept down stairs, hoping to make himself a cup of tea.

* * *

"There!" Botan smiled as she ruffled Yusuke's hair with a towel. "You're all perfumed up, and ready for Maya!"

Yusuke's face fell as he remembered Maya. After talking with Keiko, she had been pushed out of his mind. Now he remembered her. All too well. Botan noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the sink. She had lightened up considerably after their brief talk of Kurama. Yusuke was silent for a moment.

"Have you ever loved someone that could never be obtained?" he asked slowly. Botan's face fell, but she quickly put on a thoughtful frown.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you felt strongly towards someone in a different class then you?" Yusuke said, rephrasing his question, feeling stupid asking.

Botan was silent for a moment. "I believe," she said after a while, as she began putting bottles away and folding dirty towels, "that love knows no boundaries." She smiled sadly and sighed. "You just have to hope the one you feel strongly for believes that too."

Yusuke nodded, and then stood, the towel he had wrapped around his middle sopping wet from being in the tub, but still effective. Botan silently held out a pair of flannel red pajamas for him to wear, and turned her back while he put them on.

"Kinda big," he said a few moments later as Botan turned back around to find that the clothes were considerably too large for him.

Botan laughed quietly. "My father was a big guy."

"Where is he, anyway?" Yusuke asked, examining his sleeve curiously. Botan fell silent, looking to the floor, biting her lip.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry," Yusuke said, looking up at her with an apologetic look. "I didn't realize. . ."

"It's okay," Botan said softly, looking up at him. As she was looking up, however, she noticed something and blushed scarlet, turning away from Yusuke.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Um. . . your barn door's open," Botan choked out, still red and silently slipping out the door and downstairs.

"What?" Yusuke looked down, blushed, and quickly readjusted his pants.

* * *

(blushes) Eep…

Aya-chan


	10. A Distant Cry

Dear Readers,

(twirls) I like cookies! …. Yeah… that was random. Anyways, here's your chapter!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Botan smiled a small smile and held back a giggle as she headed towards the stairs. She was about to head down when she felt someone grab the back of her dress and yank her into a room. She was about to scream in surprise when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" hissed Sayo. Botan clamped her mouth shut and tried not to shiver. Sayo pushed her, and Botan landed hard on the floor.

"Listen, you brat," Sayo glared, keeping her voice low; "I heard what was going on in that bathroom. I only told you to help wash him, not chatter like the fool you are! I want you to stay OUT of the prince and his vizier's way. They will marry my daughters, and you will lead a life of pure hell, just as you deserve!"

"I didn't go into that bathroom for the sheer joy of it!" Botan objected. "And I wasn't doing ANYTHING with Yusuke either-" Botan cried out quietly as she felt a hard fist on her ear.

"Silence! I will NOT tolerate a sharp tongue from you, you ingrate! You are worth nothing! You're useless. I know your little dreams, wretch! And they will never come true! The prince hates you. He finds you disgusting. He told me so himself after you left Hari's room. Yes, I know about that too. You will never find happiness, Botan." Sayo smirked smugly at Botan. "Never. And I hope you remember that with this little lesson!"

Sayo boxed Botan's ears until they rung loudly- one of them bleeding slightly- and smacked her across each cheek.

"Go straight to bed," Sayo glared at Botan as the young girl got off the floor and hurried out the room. "You have much to do in the morning." Botan nodded, gulping down her tears, as she raced down the stairs.

But as she ran down, she found she didn't want to stop running. She ran through the kitchen, through the hall, and out into the yard.

Only there, in the pouring rain, was she able to stop. Running to a tree and hugging it tight, she fell to her knees, sobbing.

Her ears hurt. Her face hurt. But most of all. . .

Her heart hurt.

She sobbed her heart out as torrents of water poured down her back and face, the wind screaming in her ears.

But it was nothing compared to the screaming of her soul.

* * *

Kurama had jumped back in surprise when that girl- Botan- raced past him without noticing him from his spot at the table. She looked as if she were crying.

He stood up quickly, about to follow her, when something stopped him. Instead of racing out after her, he stood in the middle of the doorway, watching her.

She clung to a tree, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed.

It broke his heart.

But he didn't know what to do or how he would do it. So he just watched her cry in the ever pouring rain, hurting along with the poor girl.

* * *

The morning dawned gray and cold. Botan awoke in her corner slowly. She was still very sore, and still very tired, but she knew she had to get up.

As she stood she realized she was still wet. Sighing, she went to the broom closet and took out her only other dress, a plain, dark green one. Taking a quick look around her to see that no one else was there, Botan stripped out of her wet dress and into the dry one.

'But how did I get back inside?' she thought, looking out the gray window as she tied her apron on and put her hair in a high pony tail to keep it out of the way.

Her hair got caught on the back if she wore it down with this dress.

'How?'

With a sigh and a forced smile, she began to prepare breakfast.

* * *

"My lord," Sayo asked in a syrupy sweet voice, "why ever you were pajama's wet this morning?" Botan, who had been serving the eggs and bacon, glanced at the prince quickly, and then looked away, though her eyes were still wide.

"Why is that?" Hari asked, surprised, one eyebrow raised as she looked at her to-be-husband. Kurama smiled warmly at Hari.

"I thought I heard something outside, and wished to keep you safe." He winked at Hari, who blushed happily pink, and the two of them kissed. Botan looked away, half disgusted, half hurting. 'What did I expect? For him to say he carried me in?' She looked down at the floor as she carried the serving tray to the sink. 'He hates me. I disgust him.'

She wiped her eyes hurriedly on her sleeve, looking out the window at the gray sky. Placing the tray in the sink, she walked out into the small, bare garden that she was used to keeping in bloom during the warm spring time. She sat on the small bench and looked up at the sky sadly. 'Oh my prince. . .' she thought, as a tear trickled down her face.

As thunder rumbled in the distance, she sang quietly.

"As long as the thunder rolls in before the rain.

My heart will be feeling everlasting pain!

For the reminders to you will forever be

constantly following me…

As the thunder is followed by rain. . .

As thunder is followed by rain."

* * *

After claiming he needed to use the "bathroom", Kurama stood at the doorway to the garden, listening to the sweet sound of the girl's singing.

He only wished the song could have been as sweet as the voice.

He desperately wanted to know why she was crying. She seemed a nice girl, and he wanted her to be happy.

He sighed quietly as he turned and walked back to the dining room, after giving up his internal battle to talk to her. There was something about her that made him want to know more, but she had an aura, a bubble, of one that wished to be left alone.

"Did you find everything okay?" Maya smiled at the prince.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Kurama smiled kindly at her and poked at his breakfast, his mind still on the maid Botan.

'I found someone I need to keep an eye on. . .'

There was just something about that girl that couldn't be ignored.

* * *

(Twirls) So cute! How did you like it?

Aya-chan


	11. Kindling Fire

Dear Readers,

Your chapter… Kinda feel "ugh" this morning so please forgive my lack of words.

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Yusuke kept glancing out the window during breakfast. His body may have been there at the table, but his mind most definitely hate drifted long ago else where.

"What are you looking for?" Maya asked sweetly, leaning her head on her hands and fluttering her eye lashes. Yusuke remained oblivious. He only awoke out of his trance like state as Kurama kicked him hard under the table.

"OW! What hell was that-" he began, but cut off as Kurama glared at him.

"What were you looking for?" Maya repeated slower.

"Err- I mean- I was just seeing if the weather was good enough for travel," Yusuke smiled nervously. Maya relaxed and continued eating; occasionally looking up at the vizier, mouth bulging with food, and fluttering her eye lashes. Yusuke smiled sadly at everyone around the table and then sighed quietly as he returned to his bacon, disappointed that lovely lady Keiko was not outside.

"Now," Hari continued, "as we were saying about when we should be going to the palace. . ."

* * *

Botan did dishes silently in the kitchen. She imagined each plate to be her heart, and she was scrubbing them clean of the prince. But though the dishes ended up cleaner then they had ever been before, Botan's heart still felt sore and sad.

She placed the plates on the side of the sink and looked sadly out the window, where clouds were beginning to look dangerous again. Perhaps she could sing a song. Singing usually made her feel better.

But for the heart ache of the prince, it seemed to do nothing. Her ears pricked as she heard someone approaching silently.

'Who's coming!'

She quickly hid in the broom closet, though not sure why. Something told her not to be seen.

As she peaked through the crack between the door and wall, her eyes widened to see Prince Kurama walk in.

He looked around as if searching for someone. Walking over to the sink, he silently picked up the rag she had been using and sighed.

With a final sad look around the room, and a quick glance outside at the garden, he walked back to the dining room table just as silently as he's come in.

Botan walked slowly and cautiously out of the closet after she was sure he was gone.

'What was that all about?' she thought curiously, allowing herself a single peak at the prince in the dining room, his back to her, from the corner of her eye. 'Was he looking for . . . for me?'

* * *

Kurama sat silently down at the table again, looking quite disappointed with his failed attempts.

"What did you need this time?" Sayo asked, her voice sugar coated.

"I was just looking to see if there was any syrup," Kurama replied promptly, looking down at his plate and picking up his fork.

"Oh! Well, sweetie, you should have said something," Hari giggled.

"Botan!" she and the other two ladies barked towards the kitchen. The girl, the maid he had been looking for, walked slowly out of the kitchen. Maybe he should have mentioned it to Hari. Would've been easier.

"You called?" she asked timidly, her eyes towards the floor.

"Botan, did we not TELL you to make sure there was enough syrup?" Sayo smiled sweetly, though her voice was full of irritation.

"I- I checked, and I used as much as should be needed-" "Are you telling us, then, that the PRINCE doesn't know when we need MORE syrup?" Sayo hissed. Botan's eyes widened.

"Oh! I am- am so sorry-"

"You stupid girl," Sayo said so softly that Kurama had to strain to hear. Botan whimpered quietly, biting her lower lip.

"It's all right," Kurama said automatically, not being able to stand their rudeness to the girl any longer. "I didn't notice this jar of it." He indicated the bottle of syrup he had been using before. "She did an excellent job."

He smiled warmly at her, and she smiled a small, nervous smile back. He suddenly wished he could see her smile without being afraid. Sayo pursed her lips.

"Well," she finally said, though it was evident she was angry she didn't get to yell anymore, "It seems we have sorted out that little problem. Go get your things, Botan. You and Hari will be leaving to the castle with Prince Kurama later today." Hari smiled warmly at Kurama, and Kurama grinned back.

"We will be leaving today, and Yusuke, Maya, and Mrs. Sayo will leave tomorrow with the return of the carriage," Kurama said to Botan, who nodded, curtsied, and left quickly.

An hour ride to the palace with the prince and Hari.

Delightful.

'The only thing that could be worse,' Botan thought bitterly as she packed her moist dress and her other few possessions, 'would be walking 2 hours to get there, like I did for that ball.'

* * *

An hour ride, he thought. That should be plenty of time to figure out why this maid reminded him of someone.

Kurama looked after the protruding back of the maid until she closed the kitchen door behind her. Hari leaned into Kurama's shoulder for a moment after she finished eating, then announced that she needed to pack. Kissing him on the cheek, she happily walked upstairs to load her pink, lacy trunks full of pink, lacy items.

'I will never again,' Kurama thought as he imagined a room full of Hari's things, 'criticize the royal decorators. So long as they steer away from pink and lace.'

* * *

Yup… I hate pink too, my sweet Kurama-kun! I just love you… (Snuggles Kurama plushie)

Aya-chan


	12. Wavering Thoughts

Dear Readers,

I was listening to "Reckless Fire" and "Eternal Snow" from Scryed and Full Moon Wo Sagashite respectively and I just loved those songs! You should really try listening to them. :3

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Botan looked up at the sky, only to find it was still a swirl of purple and gray clouds. She instantly knew a storm was coming, followed shortly by rain. How fitting to her thoughts, she mused sadly.

"BOTAN!" Hari yelled angrily from the house. The young maid sighed and headed back inside.

"Is there anything else?" Botan asked dryly after she lugged the last of five large trunks out into the yard. Her hands dropped at her side, her arms about ready to fall off but what else could she do?

"No, I think that's all," Hari replied coolly, smoothing her skirts (to which her stepsister rolled her eyes). After a few moments of silence the prince came walking briskly outside.

"Ready to go?" he cheerfully asked Hari, who beamed back and nodded. Kurama politely opened the door for her and she got gracefully in. Then he looked at Botan and cocked his head, a ray of light catching his jewel necklace.

Why did he always keep that on?

"Are you going to come in?" he asked slowly and smiling wryly, waiting like a true gentleman. She looked down, embarrassed, and got silently in, sitting on the opposite side of Hari, as the older girl glared at her. The footman, who had spent the night in the carriage, woke up, and grumpily helped the prince load the trunks as Hari continued to glare at Botan. Botan stared back, though weakly.

"Though you are coming to the castle with me, maid," Hari whispered softly, "you will not be receiving any special treatment. You are lower then low and I plan to treat you as such." Botan did nothing to reply to this except look out the window, clenching her fists at her sides.

Hari crossed her legs daintily and smiled when Kurama crawled in, sitting next her and across from Botan. He smiled at the two of them.

"At last we are to leave for the palace!" Hari beamed at him.

"To our new life at the palace!"

'To a new life. . .' Botan thought distantly, looking out the window as the carriage began to roll along, 'I wonder how much worse it will be?'

* * *

Ten minutes later, the gentle bumping of the trudging carriage and the soft splattering of the light rain that had begun to fall had caused Hari to drift off to sleep. Botan had been right; a small storm had been brewing all along. Thus this left Botan and Kurama sitting uncomfortably across from each other, staring out the same window.

"It's raining," Kurama said after a moment. The girl smiled a little as she glanced at him.

"Observant, my prince." Kurama smiled gently.

"What a wonderful smile." The girl looked away again and the smile disappeared almost instantly.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked a moment later. 'She's so familiar! I just can't place my finger on it--!' Botan didn't say anything. She didn't even move. The prince was beginning to feel very frustrated when the girl spoke.

"Why do you love Hari?" The question caught Kurama off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you love her?" Botan repeated, looking out the window sadly. Kurama didn't know what to say for once in his life. All those enigmatic questions, he could solve, and only to be stunned by this one.

"Well," he finally replied, "she was the girl I fell for at the ball."

". . . What if she wasn't? Would you still love her?" These questions were confusing and to simply put it, it was quite irritating to be held defenseless with a single question, but at least the girl was talking to him.

"I suppose. . ." he said slowly, "I don't know. Why do you want to know?" Botan said nothing. Kurama looked over at the sleeping Hari, who looked just as beautiful in slumber as she did awake. And that was very beautiful.

He did love her.

Didn't he? The maid's questions hung heavy on his mind as he watched Hari's sleeping form.

'Why do you love her?'

'Would you if she wasn't the girl?'

'What if she wasn't?'

'But she is,' thought Kurama, as the question played over and over again through his mind.

'What if she wasn't?'

'I'm sure she is!'

'What if she wasn't?'

What if she wasn't . . .?

* * *

'A day of being alone with two of the most annoying women on the planet,' he thought grudgingly. Well, he supposed they were. He hadn't met everyone woman on the planet. Not that he would deny the chance if he could.

Yusuke liked women. He liked women a lot. Just not the two, it so happened, he was forced to be with for the next 24 hours.

He sighed as he looked out the window, hoping to spot Keiko as she did whatever she happened to do all day. But, sadly, it seemed she either had a job that kept her inside all the time, or she was avoiding leaving the house for some reason.

"Yusuke!" Maya's shrill voice rang out, "Come and play a game with me!" Just the thought of what sort of "game" that weird girl would want to "play", Yusuke quickly came up with a lie. Not a good one, but a lie that got him out of it, at least.

"Err- my lady, as much as I would love to play with you, it appears I was summoned by the girl next door to- err- help clean out her closet. I will talk to you later!"

And with that, he ran out of the house, leaving a very confused Maya with a deck of cards behind him.

* * *

I know it's kind of weird that Yusuke likes women, but I remembered all the times he was being weird with Keiko and I threw it in, just to make things more romantic between the two later…

Oops… I've said too much!

Aya-chan


	13. All Men are the Same

Dear Readers,

I came across Peacemaker Kurogane couple of days ago and you wouldn't imagine how many people at my school actually enjoyed listening to "Hey Jimmy" over and over again! That's funny and weird at the same time…

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Yusuke closed the door behind him with a quiet sigh of relief before quickly scurrying away from the house. He smirked as he remembered Maya's undeniably stumped face of stupidity.

What to do now? He could wander around aimlessly, but what if Maya or Sayo went to look for him? They would go to Keiko's house, and then he would be questioned on why he wasn't there. He should go over, even if it was just to make sure the others knew where he was.

But, of course, it WASN'T just that.

He really did want to see her again. He wanted to see her face, to see her smile, even if that meant getting hurt in the process, but of course, he had been in thousands of brawls himself.

So he walked casually over and knocked on the door.

"One moment!" called a sweet voice from inside.

Keiko.

Yusuke smirked a large and slightly disturbing grin.

"Hel-" Keiko began to say with a smile as she opened the door, but as soon as she saw who it was her eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare before she slammed the door shut on him.

"Hey!" Yusuke cried pathetically, "don't you at least want to say hi?"

"NO," she replied through the door.

"I swear. I touched you on accident last time!"

"Like hell. GO."

"But-!" Keiko opened the door again and glared at him.

"What don't you GET!"

"Why you won't talk to me!" Yusuke replied honestly, a bit boyishly. Keiko looked to the sky and sighed deeply.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands into his pockets. Keiko threw her hands in the air in a sign of defeat and turned her back to him, walking inside.

She simply left the door open. Yusuke took this as an invitation to follow. As he walked in after her and closed the door, he looked around curiously.

It was a small, quaint house, made of dark red brown wood that glowed warmly in the light of the candles. Bright quilts decorated the walls, and Yusuke found himself in a cozy kitchen and sitting room when he walked down the hall.

Keiko stood washing dishes furiously at the sink while a boy; it looked like her brother, played a little tune on his guitar-like instrument.

"This is a lovely house, Lady Keiko," Yusuke said approvingly. Keiko said nothing, but scrubbed harder. He sat himself down at the table and watched her lovingly.

Keiko glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and then looked back at the dishes. After a moment she glanced back, then at the dishes again.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She threw down the rag and glared at Yusuke. "What are you staring at me for!"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Yusuke smirked that same smirk at her.

Keiko looked at him wryly and then laughed dryly. "No. I've loved enough to know that 'love at first sight' and 'true love' does not exist. Maybe for others, like my friend . . . but not for me." With that, she turned back to her dishes. Yusuke stood up and walked behind her, sitting on the counter.

"What friend?" Keiko said nothing.

"And why do you feel like that anyway? How many guys have you had?" Keiko's eyes looked blankly at him for a moment, and he could see pain through them. He wished instantly he hadn't asked. She quickly regained her dignity, however. She was stronger than that.

"That is none of your business."

"Well," Yusuke smiled at her, despite her glare, "forget about him! Or them. Or whatever those jerks were. I'm different!" Keiko laughed joylessly again.

"Different! In men, there is no such thing." She picked up a basket of laundry and began to walk away with it, but Yusuke followed.

"I suppose you've loved enough to know that as well?" Keiko nodded and continued to try and walk away, but Yusuke blocked her.

"Well, no matter what you say," He said rather proudly, "I believe in love at first sight, and I believe that I love you." He looked seriously at her.

She burst out laughing.

"You're ruining the moment," Yusuke pouted as Keiko dropped her laundry basket.

"Please! You think you're so different and wonderful." Keiko laughed joylessly again and began to sing. "I hear what you're telling me but that don't make it so

Two timing talking sweet from the time your feet hit the floor

My heart is telling me it's time for you to go

Oh baby, just go..."

"But," Yusuke protested while she sang, "you haven't even given me a chance! I AM different! I-!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and continued to sing. "I've loved enough to know!

Heartache when I see one coming!

Been down this road before!

I've loved enough to know!"

Keiko began to push him towards the door, but he moved out of the way. "You really think you know me, don't you?"

"Think? I do!" Keiko glared and continued to sing.

"Every night out with the boy you'll think I'm so naïve.

But I'll know exactly where you're going every time you leave!

I see every little something up your sleeve.

Oh baby

I can see.

I've loved enough to know!

A heartache when I see one coming.

Been down this road before!

I've loved enough to know!"

"These "loves" you've had must not have really been loves, Keiko, if they made you feel like this!" Yusuke frowned, grabbing her hands when she raised them to try and push him out again. Keiko made an exasperated noise as she wrenched her hands from his and continued to push him towards the door, still singing.

"I've loved enough to know.

A heartache when I see one coming!

Been down this road before!

I've loved enough to know!

I've loved enough to know!

A heartache when I see one coming!

Been down this road before!"

"But-!" Yusuke protested as they reached the door and Keiko opened it, pointing for him to leave.

Keiko shook her head and sang, "I've loved enough to know!

A heartache when I see one!

And I see one coming!"

"No you-!" he began as she began to push him out by force.

"A heartache when I see one!

And I see one coming!"

"No you don't!" he yelled as she rolled her eyes and shut the door on him, singing as she walked back into the kitchen (but not before locking the door again).

"I see one, I see one coming!"

"Keiko!" Yusuke cried from outside.

"I see one, I see one coming!"

"At least give me a CHANCE-!"

"I see one, I see one coming!" And after that, her voice disappeared and she refused to answer when he called or banged on the door. With a sigh, he turned around and went 'home', but not before silently making a vow.

'Keiko,' he thought as he began to trudge back to Maya and her cards, 'I will show you that you haven't felt real love. You haven't 'loved' enough to know that feeling. I've loved enough to know that.'

* * *

Yeah, that was kind of out of the blue for Yusuke but I thought he would act like that for Keiko…

Aya-chan


	14. Her Past Love Pains

Dear Readers,

(Dances) So…. What now? What becomes now of our heroes and heroines! The plot thickens…

And will we ever get our roundhouse kicks right? - kung fu dilemma

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

The carriage trundled along the wet road, rain falling lightly over the scenery. Botan watched with mixed emotions as the castle got closer and closer.

She was getting nearer and nearer to her future. Whether it was a good one or a bad one, she had yet to discover.

As the carriage past the huge stone wall and came to the steps, it stopped, causing Hari to awaken.

"Hmmm?" she moaned as she slowly woke.

"We're here!" Kurama whispered to her as he got out and held the door open for the two women.

"Oh!" Hari perked up instantly. She gracefully swept out of the carriage and stood next to Kurama, her hand in his, as she looked up at the palace. "It is as beautiful as I remember!" She beamed.

"No where as beautiful as you," Kurama smiled back as the two kissed. Botan looked away, pained, as she quietly crawled out of the carriage.

The future definitely wasn't looking bright.

* * *

Yusuke trudged slowly back to Sayo's house, disappointed at how his second meeting with Keiko had gone.

'On the plus side,' he thought wryly, 'she had a lovely voice.' He was about half way to Sayo's when he heard someone call.

"Wait! Mister Vizier!" Yusuke whipped around to see the boy, the one who had been playing while Keiko told him off, running up to him.

"What is it?"

"Please sir-"

"Call me Yusuke, boy."

"Oh. . ." the boy started. Then shook his head and began again. "Please, Yusuke, don't be cross with my sister!"

"Why would I be mad with her?" he asked, curious. 'It seems the boy is actually afraid of me. . .' he thought, half amused.

The boy looked away, took a deep breath, and continued. "Keiko . . . she's never had luck with boys. She's have 5 boy friends, and each one has left her for someone new right when things were getting deep. Her last one had promised to marry her. And then he ran off the night before with some girl he just met." Yusuke couldn't think of anything to say to this.

"So please don't get mad at her for telling you off! Please don't send her to jail or anything!" he pleaded. The vizier couldn't help it. He laughed. The boy looked curiously at him.

"I would never throw your sister in jail! Especially not for anything as pointless as telling me off," he smiled.  
The boy looked relieved.

"But. . ." Yusuke thought out loud with a slight frown as he looked back at Keiko's house. He could see her doing dishes in the kitchen, a sad look on her face.

"I really do care about her. . ." The boy shrugged slightly.

"I'd try and help, I really would, but Keiko has, more or less, sworn off men." Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets. He would find a way to win Keiko. Even if she didn't want to be won.

"Well, thank you for explaining this to me . . . err . . . what is your name?"

"Souta," the boy grinned. "And thanks for understanding."

"Souta," Yusuke nodded. "Well, thanks, Souta. I hope I see you soon." Souta's grin began to look a little unsure.

"I hope I see you, too, but it's doubtful. Sis won't let you in."

"I'll find a way," he smiled as he turned to leave with a small wave. "'Till we meet again."

"Bye!" the young boy called as he ran back to his house and sister, feeling considerably better knowing she wouldn't be arrested. As Yusuke reached the door to Sayo's house, he turned briefly to look back at Keiko's.

'At least now I understand a little bit better. . .' he sighed as he opened the door and walked back inside.

"Oh!" Maya squealed as Yusuke walked through the door. "We can play cards now!"

"Joy," Yusuke replied dryly as he sat, Maya already dealing the cards, oblivious to the vizier's "ecstatic mood".

* * *

I put Keiko as never having much luck with men because in the anime, she never really wanted to give other guys a chance so… I thought of this approach with Yusuke and Keiko's relationship.

Aya-chan


	15. Vizier and Common

Dear Readers,

The past two chapters were basically about Yusuke and Keiko and if you were bored of that, I'm sorry but here is another chapter with this couple.

Promise to have Kurama and Botan… I mean… they are the main characters.

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Keiko sighed as she placed the washed dishes in a small pile to dry. She leaned back against the counter and looked down at her hand sadly, where she still wore a ring from her last boyfriend.

The one he had proposed with.

Secretly, Keiko still hoped he'd come back to her. But deep inside she knew he wouldn't. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to take the ring off.

"I'm back!" Souta cried as he walked into the kitchen. Keiko quickly hid her hands so her brother didn't think that her mind was on "him" again. The last thing she wanted was to have her brother worry about her.

"Where'd you go?" Keiko asked, ignoring the curious look her brother gave her.

"To talk to someone," he smiled, sitting back down and picking at his instrument again. Keiko nodded and didn't ask further questions. She looked out the window at Botan's house.

Botan hadn't been over lately. Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen Botan in the yard or in the house for a while. Biting her lip and wondering what could have happened to her friend; Keiko took her jacket off the hook and threw it on.

"I'm going to see if Botan is okay," Keiko told her brother as she tied some cloth over her head to keep it warm. Souta nodded and Keiko walked outside into the light drizzle and heavy fog. Nothing stopped her when it came to matters of the heart, her little brother thought.

As she squished and squashed across the damp yard, she noticed the carriage was gone. But the vizier was still there, he had just left her house 10 minutes ago.

What was going on?

"Psst!" Keiko hissed a few moments later as she tapped lightly on the door. "Botan! Are you here?" There was no reply.

Where was she?

* * *

Botan walked slowly up the winding stairs of the castle with her small, torn bag. 'For being so rich,' Botan thought, shivering, 'you'd think the royal family could spend a little more on fireplaces.'

As she reached the third floor, she walked down a long, narrow hall and to a room on the far right. It was nothing impressive, but not bad either. She closed the door behind her and looked around curiously.

It was small, but that wasn't surprising. Against the wall in the corner was a small bed with a ragged but warm quilt on top. There was also a small closet for her things, and a window that had a beautiful view out into the court yard and its garden.

'Not bad. . .' Botan thought as she sat on the bed. 'Better then at home, anyway-' Her thoughts were cut off by a small knocking on the door. Secretly wishing that it was Kurama, but not allowing her hopes to rise at all, Botan opened the door with a smile. "Yes?"

Outside stood a boy around her age. He was good looking, brownish hair and eyes, and a neat servant outfit.

"Hello," he smiled as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Koenma. One of the butlers- in-training. Thought I'd be polite and see who my next-room-over neighbor was going to be."

"Hi, Koenma," Botan smiled at him. "I'm Botan. Sist- I mean- maid to the future queen."

"That Hari girl, huh? The pretty girl from the ball?" Botan's smile became forced.

"Yes, her." Koenma grinned embarrassedly at her.

"Well, if I were the prince, I'd prefer your beauty to hers any day." He smiled, waved, and walked back to his room, blushing slightly and whistling. Botan stared after him, wide eyed and red, before slowly closing the door behind her.

Looking out at the garden she thought, slightly embarrassed, 'Well. He was nice.'

* * *

Yusuke's ears perked as he heard a light tapping on the kitchen window from the sitting room.

"Do you have any twos?" he asked Maya, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Nope. Got any twos?" Maya replied, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yes," Yusuke answered dryly, handing her his two. "I'm going to get something to drink. You deal again."

"Okay!" cried a happy Maya as she began to sloppily shuffle. Yusuke rolled his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen.

'What is that tapping-?' he thought curiously as he reached the window. And found he was staring face to face with Keiko.

Her eyes widened.

"Keiko!" he whispered, delighted, as he opened the window. "Couldn't keep away from me, could you?"

"Buzz off," she mumbled angrily, "I came to see Botan." Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"She's not here."

"Got sent out for a chore?" Keiko sighed. "Poor girl. Well, when she gets back-"

"No, I mean, she's not going to be here for a while. She's gone to the castle with Kurama-" He noticed how her eyes widened with happiness when he said this.

"-And Hari to be Hari's maid." Keiko's face fell, and then she looked extremely angry.

"Why that royal, no good bastard-!" Keiko growled.

"Whoa!" Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Watch it! That's my friend you're-"

"That imbecile!" Keiko continued to rant. "And that no good rotten bit-!" she almost yelled, but she found the vizier's hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" Yusuke hissed. "I don't know what's wrong, but if you get caught here you'll get in trouble!" Keiko glared at him. Yusuke sighed and uncovered her mouth. "Just be quiet. What's wrong, anyway? Hari is the girl from the ball, and Kurama loves her!"

Keiko opened her mouth as if to argue, but then closed it. "So she's at the castle, you say?" she finally asked coolly, an eyebrow rose.

"Yes. . ."

"Right. Well, thanks for your time, you've helped." Keiko turned her back and started to walk away, but Yusuke reached an arm out and grabbed her through the window.

Keiko snarled as her head whipped around. "What do you want!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I insulted you somehow. I didn't mean to." Her eyes softened slightly.

"Oh. . ." He let go of her arm slowly.

"Well . . . see ya around."

"Fare . . . farewell," she replied softly, walking back to her house. But she did glance back at him once while she walked.

'Farewell. . .' he thought, sighing, as he watched her disappear into the fog. And a carriage- the one taking him, Maya and Sayo to the castle- appeared, a footman calling for them to get ready to leave.

* * *

Keiko's angry and confused… Yusuke's stuck with the two idiots and where are Kurama and Botan? Will this madness ever stop! Will we ever get enough sugar!

Aya-chan


	16. Knowing Its Love

Dear Readers,

After the saga of three chapters to Yusuke and Keiko… it's time for Kurama and Botan!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Kurama sighed as he sat out in the garden alone. Actually, he sat in the tree.

One leg dangling off the branches and his back against the trunk, he looked down silently at the lily encrusted pond, and smelt the lilacs which bloomed all around. He loved botany… he loved the outside more than anything.

It was so peaceful out here. He wished he felt peace within.

He looked up for a moment at his and Hari's room, where his bride-to-be (A/N: Sorry, at the moment he IS referring to Hari) was being fit into some expensive dresses that she requested.

'Why do you love her?' Botan's voice echoed through his mind. With a quiet sigh he turned his gaze to the courtyard door, where he had heard movement moments before.

And sure enough, the maid- Botan- was quietly sneaking into the courtyard. She looked around quickly, as if making sure no one else was there, before proceeding to the pond and sitting with a sigh at the bank.

Looking into the pond, she sang quietly to herself, closing her eyes and lifting her head towards the sky.

"I have wandered far and wide

for something real something to die for

but I have found you and you do not see

all that is me all that is true."

'She has a beautiful voice,' the prince observed, musing as he watched her from his tree, her cerulean locks framing her face both in her reflection and in reality.

"I am more than you will see,

I am more than you will need,

I am more than you will see,

more than wanted.

As you float the flimsy surface

you should know life lies beneath it

don't pretend you feel what I feel for you

live illusion and I am real. . .

I am more than you will see,

I am more than you will need,

I am more than you will see,

more than wanted-" she stopped her song with a gasp as Kurama leaped gracefully out of the tree and landed next to her. He couldn't take it any longer.

How could such a sweet voice sing something so horrible?

"Oh! My- my prince! I- I'm sorry I came into the court yard without permission, I wanted to see it for myself, it looked so beautiful from my window and I-" She silenced herself as the prince looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, beginning to back away, but Kurama grabbed her arm lightly.

"You have . . . a beautiful voice. . ." he said slowly, loosening his grip on her arm slightly.

"Thank you. . ." she whispered breathlessly. There was a moment of silence, where Kurama still clung to her arm, and she still tried to back away. He could tell she was uncomfortable but he continued to hold on.

'Why do you love her?'

"How . . . how do you know you love someone?" he asked finally. Botan looked at him oddly.

"You asked me," the prince continued, looking down and letting go of the maid's arm, "why I loved Hari. How can I know if I love her or not if I don't know how to be sure?" Botan rested her chin on her knees and looked at him briefly out of the corner of her eye.

And then she sang softly, her voice echoing sweetly through the floral scented garden.

"If you get out in the drivin' rain

Stand in the eye of a hurricane

And never think twice

If you turn your back on selfishness

And your thoughts are for someone else

'Cause they've changed your life

That's how you know it's love

That's how you know it's meant to be

When the span of forever just never seems long enough

That's how you know it's love."

"That doesn't really help much-" Kurama began to say, but Botan continued, never looking him in the eye.

"When your heart insists that you give it all

When you no longer feel the fall

And you just let go

When the past is finally dead and gone

Fate leads you somewhere to the one

That has your soul

That's how you know it's love

That's how you know it's meant to be

When the span of forever just never seems long enough

That's how you know it's love."

Kurama stared at her intently, as if unsure of what else to do. But he listened intently to the girl next to him.

"No part of you questions

No part of you doubts

You're only sure this is what love's about

And nothing and no one

Can stand in your way

Or keep you from sayin' what your heart is dyin' to say. . ."

At this point, Botan choked and stood, hugging herself tightly. The prince thought he saw a glimmer of a tear in her eye, and stood to comfort her or- or something. But she turned her back to him and ran, unable to continue singing, or even to continue to stand there.

"Wait!" he cried after her as she disappeared into the castle.

With a sigh he sat back down against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, his head lifted towards the sky.

'What am I going to do? How am I to know? And that girl . . .'

Botan flopped onto her bed, hugging her pillow close to her and sobbing. She sat up, tears flowing freely, and looked out the window at the prince, whom her heart was longing for.

'That's how you know it's love,' she thought sadly, as she stared down at the confused and frustrated Kurama, his hair blowing in the light wind under his firmly planted hat.

'That's how you know it's meant to be

When the span of forever just never seems long enough

That's how you know it's love. . .'

* * *

(Wipes tears away) That's how you know it's love… Love love…

Aya-chan


	17. Renewed Emotion

Dear Readers,

Ever tried a triple kick before? Painfully hard… try one!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Keiko sat on her bed later that night, head in her hands as she looked out her window and into the dark, starlit sky. She sighed and played with the ring on her finger, twisting it and turning it until the cool gold turned hot in her hands.

'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I insulted you somehow. I didn't mean to.' With another sigh, Keiko flopped back on her bed, her eyes burning a hole through the ceiling.

'Why can't he just leave me alone?' she thought, grumbling quietly. 'Even when he's not here he's getting on my nerves!' She grabbed her pillow out from under her head and screamed into it in frustration. All her pent up anger from Yusuke, Botan's disappearance, and her painful walk down memory lane when it came to romance all rushed angrily through her.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. Botan…. Where was Yusuke told her she was again? That's right.

The castle… as a maid… Seething, Keiko silently cursed Hari and that thick headed prince. Rolling over onto her stomach, the girl silently decided to visit her friend in the morning.

And if she "accidentally" gave Hari or Kurama a bloody lip, so be it. She wasn't letting Botan get hurt like she was so long ago…

* * *

The dawn shone bright and sunny as Keiko walked down the road, humming to her. Despite the fact that she was going there to comfort a friend, Keiko felt almost cheerful.

It was a gorgeous day, and she hadn't been out for a while.

Carrying a few essentials for Botan in a basket- chocolate, books, a blanket, some candles and a few matches- Keiko made her way to the palace, her spirit lighter then it had been for a while.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU WRECHED GIRL!" Botan shot out of bed and looked into the face of an angry Hari.

The younger girl backed away slowly.

"Do you know what TIME it is!" Hari hissed, grabbing a chunk of Botan's hair and pulling while the girl winced in pain.

"Um. . ." Botan whimpered with no idea of the time.

"You've overslept 15 minutes!" she glared. '15 MINTUES? That's ALL?' Botan thought, angry, but still afraid of what Hari would do to her. Throwing the maid back against the bed, Hari snarled. "Be downstairs and ready to serve breakfast in FIVE MINUTESS," she glared, turning on her heal and storming out of Botan's little room.

Botan sat, doing nothing but breathing, for a moment.

Then, wiping her eyes so as not to cry in hopelessness, Botan put on her new, navy colored servants dress, and put her hair in a pony tail. With one more desperate look to the sky in prayer, she walked down the stairs, repeating to herself over and over that it would be okay.

But she wasn't sure if it would be...

* * *

Keiko looked at the high, stone wall that surrounded the perimeter of the castle.

Around 10 feet high and 2 feet thick in length, made of bright colored stone and covered in blooming ivy, the wall was built more for decoration then protection.

Either way, it was going to be a pain to get over.

Keiko groaned, rolled up her sleeves, and began her first attempt to scale up the wall.

'What a lovely morning,' Yusuke thought blissfully, opening the door to the yards and taking a deep breath of the morning air. 'It's so beautiful out here!'

He walked happily to the edge to the wall and leaned his back against it, letting the sun warm his face, and taking a good look around at all the beauty of the castle and its gardens.

'It really is a great day to be alive-' he began to think, when something large fell on top of him with a muffled groan.

"Or dead," Yusuke moaned painfully as he opened his eyes, gritting his teeth, to see Lady Keiko, lying on his lap, rubbing her head.

"Blast it!" she groaned to her self, as she opened her eyes and saw Yusuke. She fell back, landing on her behind. "You!"

" Keiko!" he cried happily. "How wonderful it is to see your beautiful face on such a lovely morning! Only you can brighten my spirits so on a day as already glorious as this!"

"Oh, shut up," Keiko said, though Yusuke swore that, for a brief moment, a light pink blush had crossed her face. "I don't have the time to be lied to by you."

"But I'm not lying!" Yusuke replied honestly, standing and reaching down to help Keiko. She pushed his hand away though, and stood without any help.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and striking a superior stance- - -

Until her leg crumpled beneath her. She muttered a silent string of curses under her breath as she lowered herself back down to the ground.

"Keiko!" Yusuke cried, instinctively helping her sit back down, "are you okay?"

She said nothing, only fiddled with the basket in her hands.

"Look," she said suddenly, a few minutes later, glaring up at the vizier, "can you just tell me where Botan is? I need to talk to her and give her this basket-"

"Not with your leg like that! You're going to go home. Write Botan a note and I'll give the basket to her," Yusuke said sternly. Keiko looked up at him and realized he was right. Curses.

"But what with?" she asked dryly, a few moments later as she realized neither of them had any writing utensils.

"Err- - - tell you what. You give me a message, and I'll pass it on verbally to her."

"Fair enough," Keiko sighed. "But how do I get out of here now?"

"I'll have a carriage take you back," Yusuke said simply, picking her up bridal style. He was sure he saw a blush this time.

"Just be very careful where you place you hands," Keiko warned dangerously. Yusuke did as he was told.

As they reached the carriages and Yusuke summoned a foot man, Keiko allowed herself a secret peak at the vizier.

Why hadn't he turned her in, after she broke into the castle?

Why was he helping her after the way she had treated him?

Why was he being so kind?

"Well," Yusuke said suddenly, startling Keiko out of her thoughts, "it looks like it's time for you to go!"

"Yeah. . ." Keiko said quietly as she handed Yusuke the basket while he helped her into the carriage.

"Anything you want me to tell Botan?" he asked smiling, while Keiko settled into the comfortable carriage seat.

"Just that I say hi, and that she better get in contact with me soon," she said, slightly uncomfortable with Yusuke smiling at her.

"No problem!" Yusuke grinned. "One more thing."

"What's that?" Keiko asked, confused.

"Smile a little," Yusuke chuckled, running a finger gently down her cheek once. "It makes you look beautiful."

Before Keiko could react at all, Yusuke kissed her on the cheek, shut the door, and the carriage began to trundle away.

Yusuke smiled, waved, and turned back to go inside, whistling to himself like nothing had happened.

Keiko watched him blankly the whole time, her hand raised to her cheek, where his kiss was still warm.

* * *

Oh! Yusuke's making his move now…

Aya-chan


	18. Almost Perfect

Dear Readers,

Updating is coming along… I've got really nothing to say except please review and give me some input! Please!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Botan sighed as she carefully closed the door to the courtyard silently behind her. Looking up at the setting sun, she smiled a small smile, a smile she had hidden a long time ago.

It felt good to have the warmth of the sun on her face. Walking over to the pond, she sat where she had that morning.

It really was peaceful here, she thought happily. Humming to herself, Botan took off her shoes and dipped her sore feet into the water, enjoying the coolness of it.

While making designs with the tip of her finger, Botan giggled as a small gold fish nipped at her toe.

"Hello," said a voice from behind her. Jumping, she whirled her head around, widening her eyes.

It was the prince.

"I thought you were having dinner!" the maid cried, standing up quickly and grabbing her shoes. "I'm so sorry-!" Kurama grabbed her arm and gently pushed her down to sit next to him on the bank.

"Calm down. I was waiting for you," he said, looking up into the orange and pink sky.

"Waiting- - -? But why?" Botan asked, looking at the prince while leaning her head on her knees.

"I wished to talk to you. You always seem to be running away when I try. What are you afraid of?" Botan looked away as he turned to look at her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kurama asked coolly, putting a hand on her shoulder gently so she would look at him.

"No. . ." she replied softly. "I just . . . never mind." They sat in silence for a moment, that awkward silence that always seemed to be around them. Then Kurama put his feet into the water and Botan followed suit. Kurama smiled to himself as he watched the maid relax slightly. She began humming to herself.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked suddenly. The girl looked at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"I enjoy hearing you sing." Botan blushed slightly, looking away.

"I wouldn't know what to sing to you. . ." she whispered.

"Whatever you want," he smiled gently at her. 'I just need to hear her voice. . .' She glanced over at him, as if reading him. The look almost made him nervous.

"If you don't sing out of free will, I'll order you to," Kurama said, but smiled to show he was kidding. He was pleased to receive a small smile back. She looked to the sky, took a deep breath, and then, looking back down, sang right to the prince.

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been

Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go!

I've never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you. . ."

Kurama looked deep into the girl's eyes as she sang. Her gaze never left him for a moment. As he drowned in her azure orbs, he saw sadness in her he had never seen in anyone else.

A longing, angry, overwhelming sadness that made him feel terrible. And all the while, Botan continued to sing.

"Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

and so my road can never be 'cos yesterday is all that fills my mind!

There's no use looking back or wondering

how it could be now or might have been

Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go!

I've never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby!

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be-

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will, say you will, you know you will!

Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back or wondering

because love is a strange and funny thing!

No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye!

No no no no!"

At this point, Botan looked away from the prince, unable to contain eye contact any longer. 'And it doesn't help. . .' she thought sadly as she finished her song, 'that he doesn't realize this song is about us. . .'

Picking a dandelion, Botan looked at the large white puff that was on its end, singing the rest of the song just loudly enough for the prince to hear.

"I've never had a dream come true

till the day that I found you!

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

you'll always be my baby!

I never found the words to say

you're the one I think about each day!

And I know no matter where life takes me to!

A part of me will always be. . .

A part of me will always be with you. . ."

She smiled a small, sad smile at the dandelion puff and gently blew on it, making the seeds float gently away on the wind. Kurama watched her silently, feeling a longing to comfort the girl next to him for what ever had happened.

"Where did you get the emotion. . ." he asked quietly a few moments later, "for a song like that? What happened?" Botan smiled her sad smile again, looking up at Kurama.

"We all have our stories."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both silently happy to find there was nothing that needed to be said. Sometimes, words are unnecessary.

So instead, they sat next to each other, both lost in their own thoughts and emotions.

* * *

". . . You've got a dandelion puff in your hair," Kurama said a few moments later, pointing to the puff that, indeed, was in Botan's hair.

"What?" she asked, not really paying attention, turning to look at him.

"Here," he replied, laughing, and taking the little puff of seeds off of her head. Chuckling, he gently blew them towards her, so they danced past her face.

He was rewarded with a giggle and a true smile on her part. Right then, he realized that he loved her laugh. He loved to see her smile. It was genuine smile, nothing faked, but pure.

"Of course, now I've probably got all those OTHER seeds stuck in my hair. . ." she smirked jokingly. Kurama laughed as the maid gently whapped him over the head.

It was amazing; he could be himself with this girl. And she was okay with it.

She even let herself go, for after a while. He wondered briefly if Hari would act the same as Botan if he blew dandelion seeds into her hair. Botan laughed as Kurama moved away from her, jokingly angry.

"How dare you hit me!"

"Well, you started it," she laughed, flicking a leaf into his hair.

He grinned. "So I did." Botan smiled back, but her eyes suddenly flew to a window. With a stifled gasp she got up so quickly, she knocked Kurama over in her rush.

"My gods, I've got to go, I'm so sorry my prince!" she cried, racing into the castle before he could react.

"Wait-!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

Up in the tower, exactly 'what the hell' had gotten into Botan stood watching silently.

'Seems you're going to fight,' Hari thought as she briskly turned around and headed towards Botan's room, 'to give up my prince.'

Hari stopped right outside of Botan's room. Opening the door, she looked down at a terrified Botan, who slunk back into the corner when she saw the older girl.

'Very well,' Hari thought coldly as she advanced on the younger girl, 'Two can play at that game.'

* * *

Darn Hari! Just as the two were having some alone time, Hari had to come in and crash the party…

Aya-chan


	19. Believing in Love

Dear Readers,

(Panting) You know… I love sports… but… running… JUST ISN'T ONE OF THEM! (Faints) Just thought I might release that pent up anger…

I'll go take a long nap while you read then!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"All right, miss, you can step out of the carriage now," a low voice announced from the front. Keiko nodded, forgetting that the foot man couldn't see her, and climbed gingerly out of the carriage before it drove away.

She watched it silently disappear into the sunset.

_'Smile a little,' Yusuke chuckled, running a finger gently down her cheek once. 'It makes you look so beautiful.' _

Before Keiko could react at all, Yusuke kissed her on the cheek, shut the door, and the carriage began to trundle away.

'Did he really mean it?' Keiko thought, her hand rose to her cheek, as she slowly turned around to head back inside. When she reached the door knob, her fingers refused to move.

Sighing, she sat on the porch steps, watching the sun disappear on the horizon. She hugged herself gently around the middle and fiddled with the ring on her finger.

'No. He didn't mean it. He's just another stupid lecher. He doesn't even KNOW me. How can he love me?' "He's lying," she told herself as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "Just like all of them!" she hissed angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.

_'Do you believe in love at first sight?' Yusuke smiled at her._

"No!" Keiko whispered harshly to herself, holding her head in her hands as the words echoed through her mind. "I DON'T! Not for me!"

'Do you believe in love at first sight?'

'Do you believe in love?'

'Do you believe?'

'Do you?'

'Do you?'

'Do you?'

"I DON'T!" Keiko screamed, her tears beginning to pour down her face as she tugged her hair in frustration. "Don't say you love me! You don't even know me, damn it!"

But Yusuke's voice continued to echo in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

"It wouldn't work, anyway. . ." she told herself while tears ran down her face, her fingers still pulling her hair."He's just another pervert who's going to leave me. Whether it be at the alter of elsewhere, he just wants me for a bit of fun before he drops me like a rock. No one could ever love me."

She looked up at the sinking sun once more, her tears sparkling in the red light of sunset.

"Nothing would change. I'd fall and get burnt. So I won't let my guard down again."

She stood up, determined, wiping her tears away. "Nothing would change," she told herself once more, before turning around and going inside, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Nothing…

* * *

Botan tried not to cry out in pain as Hari slapped her hard across the face. The scream died in her throat instantly when she thought what would happen if she did yell.

"Stupid girl!" Hari hissed menacingly, before throwing her to the floor. "Never let me see you with my husband again! NEVER! He is MINE." And with that, she whirled around and stomped out of the room, leaving Botan, bruised and sore, on the ground. Sitting up weakly, Botan crawled onto her bed and allowed her tears of physical and emotional pain to fall onto her pillow.

There was a soft knocking at the door.

Sitting up and wiping away her tears hurriedly, she walked over to the door, trying not to wince at the pain in her leg.

"Hello," she said pleasantly as she opened the door to see another boy there, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey," he grinned, his long black hair in a pony tail and his brown black eyes gentle. He looked very cute in his cook's outfit. "I thought you'd want some dinner. Why weren't you at supper?" Botan shrugged and let the boy inside. He wheeled a little silver cart in with him, stopping it in front of the bed.

"So you're the new maid?" he asked, sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Riku."

"Hi," Botan said softly, smiling a small smile in return, "my name's Botan."

"That's a very pretty name," he grinned as he sat on the side of the bed, watching her.

"Thank you. So, what do you do here?" Botan asked, trying to be polite.

"I work in the kitchens. I'm going to be one of the chiefs for the wedding!" he replied proudly.

"That's great. . ." Botan whispered, her stomach twisting into knots at the thought of Kurama and Hari's wedding, which was coming ever closer.

"So where are you from?" Riku asked as Botan took her dinner from the tray. It seemed to be a type of stew inside of a roll.

"I lived with Hari before the ball, and she just took me with when she came here," Botan sighed as she sat on the bed next to Riku, taking a bite of the stew filled roll. "Say, this is really good . . .!" Riku beamed.

"My own secret recipe. The king loves 'em. So does the baka kitsune prince." Botan almost choked on her dinner.

"Why call him that? He's very nice. . ." Riku frowned deeply.

"Sorry. I forget my place. I just don't like the prince much."

"Any why not?" the maid asked, careful to swallow her food without choking.

"When we were younger, we used to play together," Riku sighed, looking at his hand as if it fascinated him. "But one time I had this crush on a girl, Sonya, I think her name was, and Kurama stole her from me."

"What happened?" Botan asked, having hard time thinking about a little Kurama and Riku fighting over a girl.

"She kissed him," Riku growled, clenching his fist at the memory.

". . . So you're mad at him because a girl kissed him, even though he didn't kiss her back?" Botan asked, trying not to laugh at the idiocy of it.

"Yes." Riku looked at her. "Don't you see? If he was truly a friend, he wouldn't have let her do so!" Botan nodded deciding it was best not to argue.

"Of course he wouldn't have." The cook beamed at her once more. They sat in silence for a few moments, Botan finishing her stew-roll. She noticed Riku watched her eat the whole time, but thought it better not to say anything.

"Well," the cook said a few moments later, standing up and walking to the silver cart, "it was very nice to meet you."

"You too," Botan smiled, "and thank you for dinner!"

"It was no problem," Riku grinned back, his cheeks slightly pink. "I'll do so again tomorrow. You seem busy, and I'd love to help in any way I can." Botan smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kindness." The cook really blushed this time.

"Anything for you." With that, he walked out of the room, pushing the cart with him. 'He was nice,' Botan thought, sitting back down on her bed, only to feel the pain in her leg from Hari.

She lay back on her bed, about to allow sleep to over come her, when there was another knocking on the door. Feeling slightly exasperated, she called, "One moment!" and then got up to open the door.

It was Yusuke.

"Hey," the vizier said, walking inside with a basket. "Nice place. Small, perhaps, but not bad."

"Thanks," Botan yawned, feeling very tired all of the sudden. "What can I do for you?"

"Here," Yusuke smiled, handing her the basket. "From Keiko. She said to say hi and to get in contact with her soon." Botan's eyes widened as she took the basket.

"How the heck did I forget to say good bye! Gods, I'm an idiot!- - Wait- - how did she know I was here?" Yusuke grinned mischievously down at the maid as she looked curiously up at him.

"Met up with her once or twice. Told her myself. She's a very nice girl."

"Yes," Botan smiled sadly, missing her friend, "she is." There was a moment of silence, where both thought about Keiko, before Yusuke headed towards the door.

"Well, I'll be off," he smiled as he opened the door to exit. "Can't have you staying up all night."

"Good night," Botan said softly as he left.

"Good night," he smiled back as he closed the door behind him.

After standing in silence for a moment, Botan sat on the edge of her bed and looked through the basket, making a mental note to ask Yusuke about that mischievous grin of his later.

* * *

Wow… Botan-chan is very popular around the castle… stupid Hari had to be jealous!

Leave Botan-chan and Kurama-kun alone!

(Clears throat) Onward then…

Aya-chan


	20. Sound of her Voice

Dear Readers,

This summer heat is killing me! And my dad tells me that it's going to be hotter in Taiwan!

How is a girl supposed to survive in this weather!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

The sound of chirping birds awoke Botan the next morning.

"Nnn." she groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright sun light that was pouring through her window. "Make it stop. . ." She rolled over and flopped out of bed, yawning. Then she remembered Keiko's basket, which she had placed on the small table by her bed the night before. Reaching to place it under the bed where Hari wouldn't see it, she saw it was not the soul thing on her stand.

There was also a note. Curious, she picked up the small piece of folded paper and opened it, thanking the gods that she had learnt how to read before her father died.

_Dear Botan, _

Please meet me in the garden after breakfast this morning. I would like to talk to you. Please refrain from running away again.

Sincerely, Prince Kurama

Botan gasped and dropped the note as if it had burnt her hands. 'I can't see him!' she thought, terrified, as she picked up the letter and put it under her bed with the basket. 'What if Hari saw me!'

The thought of last night's "lesson" still made her wince in pain. 'But. . .' she thought, biting her bottom lip, 'I can't not go either! He's the PRINCE! He could have me killed for not going! I can't ignore him!'

She wrung her hands as she put her apron on and headed down the steps, only half paying attention as Koenma smiled and waved at her, and as Riku gave her a piece of toast with extra butter, and a little sugar.

* * *

Kurama sat at the breakfast table trying to keep himself from falling asleep. His mother, father, and Hari were excitedly talking about the wedding, and as Kurama wouldn't have minded if he and Hari had just eloped, he was very, very, very board.

The only thing that kept him from drifting into slumber was the prospect of talking to the maid, Botan. He hoped that she took his invitation to meet him in the garden.

Speaking of Botan. . .

He looked up as he saw her quietly enter from the side doors. She was deliberately looking anywhere but at him.

Why?

Did he scare her?

He tried to secure eye contact with her but she kept looking away. This was getting very annoying very fast. As she came over to pour him some orange juice, he gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Well?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he released her arm. She didn't say anything, and looked back down at the juice jug. As she turned to pour some for Hari, who hadn't even noticed her, he grabbed her arm again.

As she turned, Kurama gave Botan a pleading look. 'I really want to talk to you,' Kurama thought, hoping that his face portrayed this fact. 'Please come. . .' The maid bit her lip and then gave Kurama a slightly defeated look that in his eyes meant: 'Fine. . .'

He perked up considerably and Botan smiled a small, sad and slightly nervous smile back at him.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Botan asked around 15 minutes later, as she and Kurama sat in the branched of one of the garden's trees. The maid continuously sent nervous glanced back at the castle, but Kurama ignored them.

"I want to know," he announced, looking at Botan- who finally ceased looking back towards the palace, "why you always run away when I try and talk to you."

Botan was taken aback. This wasn't the kind of question she had been expecting at all. She was assuming it would be more along the lines of 'why do you keep looking at me' or 'why do I always find you our here when you should be working.' "I- - - I- - -"

She couldn't tell him it was because of Hari. He loved her. However, she couldn't think of any other reason to lie with. Hari's threats were the only thing that kept her from running into Kurama's arms every time she saw him.

But there was another thing on her mind as he asked this.

"Why do you care . . .?" she whispered quietly a few silent moments later, looking back at the prince. "I'm just a lowly maid. Why would you want to talk to me, anyway?"

"Because," Kurama replied with out missing a beat, looking her straight in the eyes, "you seem special."

'You seem special. . .'

His words hung in the air for a moment.

". . . Me?"

Kurama smiled at her. "I want to get to know you. You seem a very nice and interesting girl. Besides, you must know Hari pretty well. It would be interesting to get your opinion on her." He winked at her and Botan forced a smile.

'I don't think you'd find my opinions on her very amusing,' she thought as she looked silently into Kurama's face.

"Tell you what," the prince smiled, seeing that just asking Botan to talk to him wasn't going to work, "we'll make getting to know each other a game. We'll call it. . . One Question. Each of us can ask the other one question about anything in the world and the other has to answer truthfully. If they don't want to answer, they lose that round, and the other gets to ask them two questions that they have to answer. But it can't be the same one. Alright?"

Botan could do nothing but nod.

"I'll start then," Kurama said, frowning in thought at what sort of question to ask, and leaning back on his arms. "Um . . . how old are you?"

"17," Botan replied, watching Kurama blankly. Did he really want to get to know her so bad that he'd invent some sort of dumb game? It was looking like it. . .

It was kind of flattering.

"I believe it's your turn!" the prince grinned.

"Err- how old are you?"

"That was the same question I asked!"

"Well, if you don't answer it, then I get to ask you two more questions, do I not?" Botan smirked. It may be a dumb game. . .

But at least she was playing it with him.

"Fine, fine. I'm 18. What's your favorite flower?"

"Roses," Botan smiled. "They're so pretty. Especially white ones. What is your favorite flavor of juice?"

"I like grape juice," Kurama said so proudly that it made Botan laugh. "Okay, it's my turn once more. What's your favorite season?"

"I like the season we're in right now," Botan said, gesturing to all the flowers and the bright blue sky. "Spring! Now, what's your favorite sound?"

Kurama opened his mouth to answer 'the sound of wind in the leaves,' but he stopped. He glanced at Botan as she sat smiling at him in the branches of his favorite tree.

He thought about her singing, and laughing, and talking with him.

He had a new favorite sound.

"My favorite sound. . ." the prince said slowly, looking away, "is the sound of-" He was about to say 'your voice,' but was interrupted by someone yelling across the yard.

"Botan! Botan!" called one of the other maids, "You're needed to help clean breakfast!"

"Oh. . ." Botan whispered, her face falling. The she turned back and looked at Kurama with a small smile. "Sorry. It looks like I have to go."

"At least you didn't run away this time. . ." he smiled gently back. She giggled, hopped out of the tree and began walking towards the door when Kurama called out: "Wait! I have one more question!"

"But you didn't answer mine, so it wouldn't count," Botan smiled as she turned to face him.

He chuckled at her wit. "I choose to ignore that comment, as I ask my question. Would you meet me here tomorrow?" Botan was shocked. Slowly, she smiled and nodded, before turning and running back across the yard and into the castle, trying her best not to burst with happiness.

Kurama sat silently in his tree, grinning to himself.

He liked being with her.

And, hopefully, they would get to talk again soon.

He already missed his new favorite sound.

* * *

Awww… My boyfriend says that too… I mean… about loving my voice and it being his favorite sound…

Aya-chan


	21. Crystal, not Glass

Dear Readers,

(Drinks water) Must keep… writing… for fans…

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

One week of living in the castle, running errands, helping in the kitchens, and being pushed around by Hari had gone by. However, Botan smiled as she opened her eyes to another bright spring morning, it had also been a week of spending time with Kurama.

Instinctively, she reached over to her bedside table, where she knew a note would be waiting, just as one had been waiting for her every other morning. She smiled to herself as she leaned against the pillows and opened the parchment.

_Morning, sleepy! _

Please meet me at the same time and place as yesterday… out special spot…

-Kurama

Botan laughed as she set the note under her bed- in the basket Keiko had given her-with the rest of the notes from the prince. She was pleased to see that with the more notes she received, the friendlier he became with her. More personal…

Though this meant he swore more often, at least he felt he could be himself around her. And that was worth being 'lovingly' called a ferry girl in her book any day.

Smiling widely to herself, she headed downstairs, secretly looking forward to this morning's round of 'One Question'.

However, first she had to get through breakfast. And it was an exhilarating event.

"Morning, Botan!" Riku beamed at her as she entered the kitchen, "You sleep well?"

"'Course she did!" Koenma chuckled as he cleaned up his seat and headed towards his morning chores. "She kept me up all night with her snores!" Botan blushed red, secretly thinking about Kurama's note, as the two boys laughed.

"I'll see you later," Koenma grinned at her as he left.

"See you," she smiled back as she sat at the small kitchen table and was served her morning piece of homemade toast with butter and sugar. She had noticed Riku never gave anyone else sugar, but decided not to mention anything.

"Anything wrong?" Riku asked, leaning on his hands as he watched her eat, "You seem quiet."

". . . Do I really snore?" Botan asked; her cheeks slightly pink. The cook laughed.

"The only time I've ever heard you snore was last night."

"Oh . . . good," Botan giggled, taking a bite of her toast. "I was worried that I always kept you awake."

"Nah," Riku smiled. "I sleep across the hall from you, and you rarely make a peep." The maid grinned warmly at him and he blushed slightly pink before Botan stood and began washing her hands.

"Done already?" The cook raised an eyebrow, picking up her half full plate and looking at her curiously.

"Yeah," she replied, "got a lot of chores to get done before breakfast is over."

"Where do you disappear to after breakfast?" he asked, putting her dish in the sink.

"Err- just around," Botan grinned before she disappeared into the dinning hall with the pitcher of juice she always served from. 'Just around.' She smiled a small hidden smile at Kurama, who grinned back, looking relieved.

"Please help me escape!" he hissed to her as she poured him his grape juice, "They're trying to get me to-"

"Kurama, sweetie?" Hari said suddenly, turning in her chair to look at Kurama, who quickly put on a smile. Botan tried to look like she was only pouring juice, but she was listening intently as well.

"Don't you have an opinion on the sort of dresses we should use for the wedding?" 'Gods . . . the wedding. . .' Botan thought, remembering for the first time in a few days. Her stomach twisted in knots, her hands clenched. . .

And Kurama's glass began to overflow with grape juice.

"Gah!" Kurama cried, jumping up, and causing everyone to look at him. "Err- sorry," he muttered, looking down to the floor, a grape juice stain appearing quickly on the outer layer of his red and gold clothes.

"Botan!" Hari hissed at the maid, who was backing away slowly. "Pay attention you-!"

"I'm sorry. . ." Botan whispered, clutching the now empty pitcher to her chest.

"It's fine," Kurama told her, touching her arm gently, surprising everyone. Botan nodded, biting her lip and fearful of what Hari was going to do to her. Kurama turned to face the stunned Hari.

"I'll just go change. I'll return shortly." He walked briskly out of the now deadly silent dining hall. As he turned to close the door, he motioned for Botan to follow.

With the death glares Hari was sending at her piercing her back, Botan was glad to do so.

* * *

"That was . . . interesting," Botan said dryly, as she and Kurama walked outside together, the prince taking off his first layer if shirt. Botan tried her best not to blush as she noticed his visible six pack through his undershirt.

"Yeah, putting it mildly," he replied, trying to wring out the juice.

"Sorry about your shirt. . ." Botan whispered softly as she sat on a branch of the tree, letting her legs dangle. Kurama sat at the base and sighed, smiling up at her as he continued to wring the cloth.

"It's all right. I hated this shirt anyway. I was only wearing it 'cause Hari liked it."

"Speaking of Hari," Botan said slowly, "what was it she was trying to talk to you about . . .?"

"The wedding," Kurama sighed deeply. "She's always talking about it, always planning for it, always trying to get my opinion- and she wants to get married as soon as possible. It's like she scared of something happening, she's planning so furiously."

Botan's eyes widened. 'What would Hari be afraid of happening? She won. . .' Kurama sighed again, looking up at Botan.

"Do I sound too weird?" Botan said nothing, leaning her head on her hands.

"Let's play One Question."

"Of course?" Kurama replied, confused at how this had to do with the topic at hand.

"What was so special about the girl at the ball?"

"Hari? I don't know. . ." He picked a piece of grass and chewed on the end, threw his shirt over another tree branch to dry, and sat next to Botan. "She just was. There was something about her . . . she was beautiful and gentle and kind. She had a great sense of humor, and I felt like I could act like myself around her. . ." 'Sort of like how I can be myself around Botan.'

A soft wind played through the trees and sent flower petals flying, a smile forming on the prince's lips.

". . . Does Hari still act like that . . .?" Botan asked. The prince looked over at Botan, who glanced back at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well?"

". . . You're only allowed one question," Kurama replied. But in reality he couldn't answer that.

He didn't really know what to think.

"My turn," he said after a few moments, trying to change the subject.

"Fine," Botan smiled at him. "But make it quick. I have another question."

"Sure. What-" Suddenly, his thoughts jumped back to the girl at the ball. "Glass, crystal, or granite?"

"Huh?" Botan asked, confused about Kurama's outburst.

"Would you . . . would you prefer to be treated like glass, crystal, or granite?" Kurama asked slowly, looking into her eyes. She stared firmly back.

'So he remembers. . .' "Crystal," she whispered, their eyes locked. "Glass is too delicate for my tastes, and I'm so used to being treated like granite."

'Just like that girl. . .' the prince thought, his eyes and hers still staring deep into the other's orbs. 'I mean- just like Hari. . . . Right?'

"Now it's my turn," Botan said suddenly, quickly breaking the eye contact as if she was embarrassed. Then she smiled to herself.

"Do I really snore that often?"

"Not really," Kurama chuckled, the tense mood suddenly clearing, "I just like driving you crazy!" He began tickling Botan, who pushed him out of the tree in response.

"That hurt!" Kurama grunted from the ground. Botan laughed and hopped out of the tree, landing on top of Kurama, who lay sprawled on the ground.

"And you do it so well."

"Ditzy," he grumbled. She smirked back.

"I know. I am, aren't I?" With that, she smiled waved, and ran back into the castle, presumably to do her chores.

The prince sat up, crossing his legs Indian style, and watched her run off, his mind floating back to the last half hour as he grabbed his now dry shirt.

* * *

Later that night, around 11, Kurama walked quietly into Botan's room as she slept; ready to leave another note- just like he had done for the past week.

This night, however, he sat next to her on the bed, watching her sleep before leaving. As her chest moved up and down rhythmically, he couldn't help but run a finger gently through her hair, which was fanned out along the pillow.

It was so soft. He thought briefly back to the time he had watched her sleep at Sayo's house, the flowers framing her body.

'You look like Hari,' he thought, frowning gently as he placed the note on the table, 'but at the same time, nothing like her. . .' He got up with a quiet sigh, still watching her sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Botan." he whispered, running a finger gently across her cheek before walking quietly out of the room and towards his own.

* * *

"Hari?" the prince asked a few moments later as he crawled into bed, looking over at the girl next to him, who, to his great annoyance, had not gotten rid of that blasted pink nightgown.

"Yes?" she smiled back, her head cocked slightly to the side as she looked up at him from the note book she was keeping about wedding plans.

"Would you rather be treated like glass, crystal, or granite?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Just answer it," Kurama replied, not at all surprised- though slightly hurt- by her response. She closed the notebook and looked thoughtfully around the room.

"Glass," she replied after a moments thought, looking back at Kurama. "Granite is ugly, and crystal can be boring. However, glass is always bright and delicate." She grinned. "I like being treated delicately, for I am a delicate person."

Kurama stared blankly at her as she said this.

_'I don't want to be treated like glass.' _

'Why not?'

'Because I'm not like that. I guess it's just what I'm used to.'

'Not treated like glass at home?'

'More like granite.'

"Is there a problem?" Hari asked, her delicate brow furrowed into a delicate look of concern and confusion. Snapping out of it, the prince nodded and said good night.

_'I don't want to be treated like glass.'_

Those were the girl at the ball's exact words.

Yet Hari. . . How could Hari and the glass-slipper girl have different opinions, if they're the same person?

They are, aren't they?

Hari- glass.

Girl at the ball- crystal.

Like Botan. . .

_'Crystal," she whispered, their eyes locked. 'Glass is too delicate for my tastes and I'm so used to being treated like granite.'_

Glass . . . crystal . . . granite. . .

Whoever could have guessed such simple materials could give Kurama so much to think about as he lay in his bed. . .

Having his first doubts about Hari.

* * *

I just love crystal… Glass is way to delicate for my taste and granite, no body wants to be treated that way… Crystal it is…

Aya-chan


	22. Family Relations

Dear Readers,

Ever get that sore feeling in your back after you've just slept… That's how I felt this morning… Ow!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"All right, it's your turn," Botan smiled down at Kurama the next morning. They sat in their tree in the garden, as usual, Botan swinging her legs from a branch and Kurama leaning back on the trunk. Botan was making a flower chain with the tree's pink blossoms, and Kurama was playing with a very familiar red rose.

"Let's see," Kurama said thoughtfully fingered his rose's delicate petals. "Do you prefer cats or dogs as pets?"

"Hmmm, dogs but I like foxes better," Botan replied after a moment of thought, flicking a few flowers down at the prince, who brushed them off his head instinctively. "My turn. Let's see. . ." Kurama looked up at her as she thoughtfully connected the fragrant pink blossoms.

"If you had a choice between being a- um- bird or a frog, which would you be?"

The prince laughed. "That was only the most ridiculous question ever."

"Hey, I'm running low on ideas at the moment!" Botan defended herself, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ditz," he grinned at her.

"You know it!" she giggled back. "Now answer the question."

"I suppose I'd prefer to be a bird. Flying would be fun."

"Wouldn't you prefer to hop?"

"Not particularly." Botan grinned and leapt gracefully down to sit beside him.

"Me either.""My turn again," Kurama smiled as he looked to the sky, trying to think up a question. His eyes glanced over towards the palace, where he knew Yusuke was showing Sayo and Maya around. Poor guy; Kurama always felt guilty about leaving his friend behind.

"What relation are you to Sayo, Maya, and Hari?" he asked a moment later, not able to think of any other question.

Botan looked down, and fingered her chain. ". . ."

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked; his brow furrowed as he looked up at the silent Botan.

"Fine. . ." she whispered, before clearing her throat."Let's see. Well, my father first met Sayo when they were in their early twenties, and together they had Hari."

"But what about you?" Kurama asked, taking a strand of flowers from Botan and braiding it into her hair. The gesture surprised her- and him- but neither said anything.

"I wasn't born yet."

The prince looked curiously at Botan. "Excuse me?"

"Let me finish. So they had Hari. When Hari was 2, my father met my mother and fell in love with her. He left Sayo." This was not the sort of answer he had been expecting when he asked this question, and he was now listening intently as he braided Botan's hair.

"Sayo, furious, married the next man she saw and together they had Maya. Right after her birth, I was born, and my mother died in labor with me."

"I'm sorry. . ."

"Why? It wasn't your fault," Botan sighed. It was odd. Reliving painful family history mixed with the happiness of having the prince's hands in her hair was giving her mood swings she was having a hard time controlling.

"Anyway, Sayo heard the news about my mother dying, and went to visit him to 'cheer him up,' but it was more for rubbing her death in his face." Kurama couldn't think of anything to say to this and simply tied the braid with a small petal of his red rose.

"Well, they 'fell in love' again. So Sayo left her husband and they got re- married." Kurama couldn't think of anything to say.

"So now you know. Hari is my half sister, while Sayo and Maya are my step family. Fun," she added dryly, taking a strand of flowers and wrapping it around the silent Kurama's hat. "Are you okay?"

The prince looked at her blankly. "You don't mind being a maid for your family?" Botan shrugged. What could she say? She hated it, but if she told him this, Hari would kill her.

"I'll live." Kurama processed this information.

"They don't beat you, do they?"

"That's more questions then allowed," she smiled, trying to avoid the topic. He noticed this, but couldn't break the rules.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled as she patted his hair, which was now trimmed in flowers, gently. "Now . . . why do you wear that necklace all the time?"

* * *

"Oh! Vizier Yusuke!" Maya squealed, tugging annoyingly on Yusuke's sleeve. "Where does this door lead to?"

"The broom closet," Yusuke replied dryly, not even looking over.

"Wow! Can we go check it out?" she asked in what must have been an attempt at a flirtatious voice.

"No."

"Hurry along, you two love birds," Sayo grinned.

'Someone kill me now,' Yusuke thought as he showed Sayo and Maya around the palace, in a constant monotone. 'Please.'

* * *

Thanks for all the review everyone!

Just to update everyone, please help me on where I should put Hiei. Should I put him in the past or later in the story for a visit or should they be cousins? Just send in the review peoples and that's all!

Arigato again!

Aya-chan


	23. Demon Prince

Dear Readers,

Read and review… nothing more to say at the moment… hungry though…

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"Well?" Botan smiled at the now horrified prince, "what's with the necklace? Got a fashion statement going on, or something?" The price stared at her blankly. 'What do I do?'

'Refuse to tell her,' a little voice (Youko if you haven't noticed) in his head hissed. 'You're allowed to not answer, you'll just have to answer two other questions in its place.'

'But they could be worse questions,' another voice argued. 'Besides… Don't you trust her?'

'She'll hate you.'

'No she won't!'

'Anyone would!'

'Not her!' As the two voices argued continuously, Kurama just stared blankly into Botan's candy eyes.

"Are you okay, Kurama?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He wanted to tell her.

He needed to tell someone.

Get out his feelings.

But what if he scared her?

She'd think him a freak!

But. . .

'Tell her!'

'No! Don't, you idiot!'

"Kurama?" Botan asked, now worried. "Talk to me. . ."

". . . Okay."

'You idiot!'

'Yes!' And the two voices disappeared, leaving Kurama totally alone to get through this. The prince sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, tugging gently on his mane with one hand, the other fiddling with the rose.

"I guess I have to start with a little family history." Botan looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"I guess you and I are sort of alike. We both had wandering fathers, so to speak. My father met a woman a while back, a woman that he shared a trait with. They were both . . . both demons." Botan's eyes widened. The king was a DEMON?

"Please don't tell anyone," Kurama mumbled as he pulled at the grass, looking away, "he's not a bad demon, he just is one. . ." Botan nodded.

"Of course not." Just picturing the kind of chaos that would befall the palace if anyone was to find out was- well- unthinkable.

"Well, together they had a son. My half brother Riyouko (made up). Then my father met my mother. He divorced his old wife. However, he gave her half the kingdom, the Western side of it, for her and Riyouko to rule. If she ever got remarried, I never found out."

". . . You've got a brother? Is he nice?" The prince laughed a cold laugh from Youko.

"I'm on better terms with Riku, and then I am with Riyouko." That was saying something. Botan had seen them walk next to each other in the halls, and at meals.

Not pleasant.

"Intense rivalry?"

"You could say so. He thinks he's better then me because he's full demon. Or maybe he just wants my half of the kingdom. I don't know, Botan. Whatever the reason, we tend to not get along."

'Kinda like me and Hari. . .' "I understand. But what about the necklace?" she asked, gesturing towards the cap again. "How does all this fit together?" The prince sighed, looking out over the small crystal lake.

He couldn't do it.

She'd hate him.

She'd be scared.

He bit his lip and didn't reply.

"Well?" Botan asked, tugging gently at his hair. "Please tell me?" He shot her a brief glance out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you hiding?" she whispered, her eyes full of concern. "You can tell me anything." She looked almost hurt. "You know that, right?"

He swallowed. ". . .""Please?" she asked one more time, looking into his eyes with wide, innocent, pleading orbs. He couldn't take it any longer; they were irresistible.

With one fluid movement, he took off his necklace, put it in his lap, crossed his arms to brace himself and looked anywhere but at Botan.

Bright light covered the area and as Botan slowly opened her lavender eyes, Kurama had changed into a fox demon with silver, silky hair and amber eyes.

'She hates me. . . I scare her. . .' he thought sadly as the silent minutes full of Botan's wide eyed staring passed by.

Suddenly-

He felt a hand on his head and movement behind his fox ears.

She was scratching them. He couldn't believe it.

'Gods that feels good,' he thought, trying and failing not to melt. A deep rumbling purr filled the area as Kurama gave in to his 'melting'.

"I'm sorry," Botan whispered as she scratched his ears, "that you've had to hide who you are for so long. . ."

"It's as much your fault as it is my fault for your mother dying," the prince replied, eyes shut as he enjoyed the scratching.

"Yeah. . ." the maid replied, a small smile on her face."You're right."

"Course I am."

"Shut up." Youko grinned as his mind took over the shared body.

"Ditz."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other and Botan put her hand to her side. He secretly wished she would continue, but didn't say anything.

". . . Why were you so afraid to tell me?" Botan asked a few moments later, as Kurama put his hat back on.

". . . I thought it would scare you. I thought you would hate me," he muttered, pulling at the grass again.

"Why would I hate you, for something as cute as your ears?" she smiled, taking off his necklace that he had put back on so his ears showed. "Keep this stupid thing off."

"I can't. Father ordered that I always where it in the castle."

"Well, we're not in the castle, now, are we, silly?" He opened his mouth to argue, but it was pointless. She had his necklace, and he knew by the look on her face and the smirk on her lips that he wasn't going to get it back. Actually, he found he didn't want it back. He hated that blasted thing. But he wasn't about to tell her that, and let her win the argument. " As you wish."

"I will thank you." He smiled a small smile and looked up at the clouds while Botan made another flower chain.

"Would she hate me?" he asked after a few moments of cloud watching.

"Who?" Botan replied, not looking up as she continued to work on the flowers.

"Hari. Would she hate me if I told her . . . you know, about my ears and all? Would she love me anymore?"

Botan sucked in her breath quietly. Putting down her chain and standing up, Botan brushed off her dress and leaned against the tree.

"Kurama, when you love someone, you should love them for who they are, not their appearance. When you love someone, you accept them, no matter what." She smiled a soft smile down at him as he looked up at her. "That's how love works."

With that, she placed his emerald necklace next to his delicate rose, scratched him behind the ears one more time, and headed inside, smiling contently.

* * *

'No matter what. . .'

Kurama watched her leave, his head full of thoughts.

Would Hari accept him as readily as Botan?

Would ANYONE accept him as readily as Botan?

One of the reasons his and Riku's friendship turned foul- apart from that girl, Sonya, or whatever her name was- was Riku's discovery of Kurama's ears. Sighing, the prince flopped back on the grass and stared up into the clouds.

They had been playing tag. Riku had been 'it'. While running, Riku tripped and ran into Kurama, knocking him to the ground and his hat off his head.

This revealed his ears.

Well, Riku didn't take it too well. Running and screaming like a mad man, the little cook-in-training high tailed it back to the kitchens.

The only thing that kept him silent was the king himself threatening the little boy that if he ever told anyone, he would be out of a job. So Riku stayed silent, and mostly away from Kurama.

Except to occasionally heckle him about random, stupid things. Like girls. And his manners. And things like that.

Sitting up and deciding that he should best get back to the castle as well, the prince placed his hat firmly back on his head, got up, and headed back inside, thoughts swirling inside his mind.

But one thought shone out the others.

She didn't hate him.

And at the moment, that was enough to make him smile.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Aya-chan


	24. Mitsukai

Dear Readers,

I was looking so hard for more and more Kurama and Botan fanfics but they are so hard to find now! People! Support this wonderful couple and write!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Botan hummed quietly as she walked through the halls. She was happy to note that the temperature in the castle had risen slightly, thanks to the weather, and was now at comfortable early summer coolness.

"Hey, Botan!" Botan spun around as three other maids ran up to her.

"Oh! Sasame, Ayame, Sayaka! Hi!" she smiled as her new friends came up to her. Sasame, Ayame, Sayaka and Botan were all maids of the queen, and all four had all met in the kitchens during breakfast a while back.

"What's going on?" Botan asked as the three girls giggled madly.

"Koenma and his little brother Masaru are looking for you!" Sasame giggled, as Ayame whapped her gently across the head.

"Shut up! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" she smiled. She turned to face Botan. "He wanted to surprise you," she added, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"He's got-" Sayaka began, smiling through her fingers, but shut up as the two other maids clamped their hands over her mouth. Botan watched all this with a very confused expression. What was going on . . .?

* * *

Kurama walked along the halls of the castle, smiling to himself.

He was bored to death. He was going to die. And he didn't want to be found by anyone of royal status, so he stayed in the servant's halls.

But apart from his lack of excitement and hunger, he was in a very pleasant mood. He was the prince; he was trained all his life not to show through his exterior. He was too proud to take off his "mask" or show how bored he was.

He was going to see if he could find Botan and annoy her for the fun of it, when two boys stepped out of a room in front of him. Curious, he snuck into the shadows to stay out of sight.

"Where are we going, big brother?" the little one yawned, his orange hair tied back in a small bow and his little butler outfit dirty as he toddled along after his brother, who was holding a bouquet of daisies.

"To find Botan, Masaru," the older one replied, smoothing his hair.

"To give her your flowers?" Masaru asked innocently, holding onto the other boy's hand.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you giving her flowers, Koenma?"

Koenma smiled to himself. "Well, little brother, when you grow up, you'll find yourself attracted to girls. And you want to impress them. So I'm going to give Botan flowers."

"You like her?" Masaru asked, wrinkling his nose. "But girls have cooties!"

The older butler smiled. "Hm." Kurama followed quietly, growling to himself, feeling Youko snarling in his mind

'What the hell? He's trying to impress Botan!' he thought, the anger rising in his chest as he followed them down the hall. 'Well, let's see how he feels after she rejects him! Ha!' (Kurama doesn't usually swear but this is urgent! And it's mostly Youko)

* * *

"What's going on, guys?" Botan asked again, as her friends all just stood around giggling. "Come on! Tell me!"

"You'll find out soon!" Ayame smiled.

"Oh! Here they come!" smiled Sayaka, as Koenma and Masaru walked up behind them. Kurama watched silently from a distance.

"Oh! Hi, Koenma!" Botan smiled at the butler. "Oh! And whose this?" she giggled as she bent down to talk to Masaru.

"I'm Masaru!" the little boy announced proudly. "I'm going to be 5 in two months, an' I don't have cooties!" Botan laughed and Masaru grinned back as she stood.

"So what's going on, Koenma?" the maid asked the brown-haired teen who fingered the flowers he was holding. He grinned in embarrassment as he handed her the bouquet. "Well - - - These are for you, Mitsukai. I hope you like them."

Botan smiled a small smile as the other three girls' giggled. "Oh . . . gee, thanks, Koenma," she blushed as she took the flowers gently. "They're . . . lovely." 'Daisies. . . I bet Kurama would have given me roses- gods Botan! Be more grateful!' From his corner, Kurama clenched his hands into fists.

"Say- um- are you doing anything tomorrow?" the older boy asked suddenly as Masaru crawled into Botan's flower-filled arms.

"Umm . . . why?" Botan replied, looking curiously at the blushing butler.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you and I could do something. Go into town, or something."

"Err. . ." Botan began, unsure of what to say. She liked Koenma, and didn't want to hurt his feelings. . . And. . . . He looked so hopeful.

"Sure," Botan smiled at him.

'WHAT!' the prince growled silently to himself, shaking a fist at Koenma.

"Great!" Koenma beamed, taking Masaru from Botan. "I'll meet you here then, all right?"

"Okay," Botan grinned weakly.

"Bye Botan!" Masaru grinned, waving like a maniac as he and his brother left, Koenma practically skipping.

"Wow! He's so in love with you!" Ayame grinned, and Sasame nodded.

"Yeah. . ." Botan replied; a half smile plastered on her face. "Great. . ."

* * *

Kurama stomped angrily through the halls later that night.

'WHY THAT NO GOOD BASTARD! THAT STUPID BUTLER! THAT-" he growled to himself as he went, getting curious looks as he passed other servants. The sound of a clattering cart approaching made him turn around.

Riku was walking down the halls, whistling happily to himself as he pushed a silver food cart.

"Damn it." Quickly hiding in a closet, the prince stood perfectly still as the cook passed him by. 'Now where is he going?' Kurama thought curiously as he poked his head out of the closet, watching Riku's retreating out of his closet, he followed the young chef. He seemed to be heading towards- towards BOTAN'S room!

"Gods, you better not be. . ." the prince growled to himself, silently cracking his knuckles as he quietly crept along. Finally, Riku came to a halt outside one of the doors.

And, low and behold, it was the door to Botan's room. FIRST that slave! NOW- of all of them- that DAMN RIKU. Youko couldn't help but be angry.

"Coming!" Botan called cheerfully as Riku knocked on the door. As she opened it, she failed to see Kurama, and instead smiled at the cook. "Riku! Come on in!"

"Thank you, Mitsukai," Riku grinned, slightly red as he wheeled his cart inside and shut the door behind him.

Kurama stood outside in the shadows, growling quietly, hands clenched, listening to every words spoken inside of the room with his demon ears.

"It's so kind of you to bring my dinner up here every night," Botan smiled at the cook, as she rearranged the bouquet that Koenma gave her. She had been using an old torch bracket to keep the flowers in, but Riku had given her a glass to use a few moments before.

"Thanks," Riku beamed as he cleaned up her plate, "I enjoy spending time with you."

Botan grinned back. "Me too." There was a moment of silence where Botan placed the flowers on her bedside table.

"Where did you get those, anyway?" he asked, indicating the daisies.

"My friend Koenma gave them to me." Riku didn't say anything.

Botan glanced over. "Are you okay?"

"Err- yup!" Riku grinned. "Perfect."

"Good," Botan smiled back.

"Well," the cook said briskly, placing her plates on his cart, "I have to get going. We're starting to plan the wedding feast tonight, and I get to help!" He sounded so thrilled and proud of himself, Botan tried not to let her sadness at the wedding get to her.

"That's great."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Riku smiled and waved as he walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, silent.

Then. . .

"Kurama, come out. I know you're there."

* * *

Kurama grumbled as he silently slid out of his hiding place- the room across from Botan's room. Which just so happened to be Riku's room.

"What do you want?" Kurama sulked as he glared at his old friend, Youko still occupying most of his mind.

"What do YOU want is the question," Riku glared back. "Why were you listening to me and Mitsukai?"

"Don't call her that! Her name is Botan!" he growled, angry that the cook had given her a nick name.

"What? Call her Mitsukai? Are you jealous, fox? Jealous that for once I have the girl YOU want?" Riku smirked as he began to walk down the hall, towards the kitchen.

"WHAT!" Kurama barely kept himself from yelling as he ran after Riku. "I do not WANT Botan! She's just my friend! I- I- I just don't want you to call her anything as stupid as Mitsukai!"

"Oh? But she likes that name. But would you prefer I call her 'ditz,' like you do?"

Kurama turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Get a grip, Riku!" 'Does she really like that nick name . . .?'

"Please! I don't even have to hear you guys talk to know you call her that on a regular basis," the cook smirked.

"Shut. Up," the prince growled.

"What's wrong? Did I spoil your little secret? Are you afraid I'll tell Hari?"

Kurama glared. "For ONE thing, we're friends! For another, I love Hari, NOT Botan, and for a third, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH- - -!"

Riku grinned to himself. "Such language! And what if I don't want to shut my God damn mouth?"

"I'LL TURN YOU TO THE STREETS, THAT'S WHAT!"

The cook frowned. "Gods, fine. Be that way." The two of them walked in stony silence for a few moments, occasionally glaring at one another. Kurama seethed. What was Botan doing, hanging around idiots like Riku and Koenma! Wasn't hanging around with him enough?

. . . Didn't she like him? And why was he so mad about this, anyway?

They reached the kitchens, and Riku turned to face Kurama.

"Fox, I don't care if you ARE the prince," the cook glared. "If you lay one hand on Botan, I'll kill you." And with that, he swept into the kitchen, leaving Kurama about to explode with anger. .Growling, he looked up to the ceiling.

And before he knew what was happening, his feet were leading him up to Botan's room.

* * *

There was a loud knocking on her door. Botan made a quiet cry of frustration as she quickly finished pulling on her pajamas.

Who could it be NOW!

"Coming!" Botan cried, trying to sound cheerful, as she straightened her long navy nightgown and headed for the door. Before she could open it, however, it flew open itself.

"Kurama?" she asked quietly, her head cocked to one side as Kurama glared at her. His face seemed a little red.

"You okay?" she asked, noticing him glaring at the flowers.

"Why were you talking with Koenma!" he growled. "And Riku! Why were you talking with them!"

Botan raised an eyebrow. ". . . What!" Kurama turned red again, but this time it looked like it was from embarrassment. "Err-" What had gotten into him, she thought curiously. Was this his demon side yelling at her?

"Why shouldn't I?" the maid pressed on. "They're my friends!" The prince glared at the wall with golden eyes.

"Why? Can't I be your friend AND their friend?" Botan asked, almost exasperated.

"No," he grumbled, "it's not THAT." He crossed the room and sat at the side of Botan's bed, still glaring into space. "But are they ONLY friends?" Botan looked surprised. Did he know about Koenma asking her out . . .?

"Yeah. . ." she replied, sitting next to him.

". . . You don't hate me, do you?" he asked suddenly. "Is that why you're their friends? You hate me?"

"NO!" Botan cried, laughing. The prince looked at her in shocked surprise, trying to hide it behind his mask.

"Kurama, you can have more then one good friend!" Botan smiled. "It's not against the law!" Kurama muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'it should be,' but Botan ignored it.

". . . Will I see you in the morning?" the prince whispered, looking away wistfully.

"Of course. . ." Botan whispered back. Kurama smiled a small smile, returning to his normal, polite Kurama self. Silently, he got up and headed towards the door.

"You know what?" he said as he reached the door, his hand on the door knob.

"What's that?" Botan smiled at him, leaning back on her bed.

"You're not really such a ditz."

Botan rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you've changed your mind." He chuckled, turned the door knob, and was just about to head out the door when- "Oh! One more thing." He smiled as she looked curiously at him."Sweet dreams, Mitsukai." And he shut the door without a sound. Botan stared at the closed door for a few moments. So he had heard Koenma and Riku.

He even knew their little "nick name" for her now.

'Well,' she thought, smiling, as she lay back down on her bed, "it sounds better when Kurama says it, anyway.' And she fell asleep that night, knowing that she was Kurama's angel.

* * *

Awwwww... Love is blooming'! Please review or I will not write (or I'll write anyways)! Ja for now!

Aya-chan


	25. Trust in Me

Dear Readers,

So sorry I haven't written in a long time!

I've got questions about the Japanese word 'Mitsukai' and it's just a small nickname of Botan I found on the web! Kawaii, ne?

Please review about Hiei. I don't want to leave him out.

Now here's your chapter, dedicated to Yusuke and Keiko lovers!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

_**

* * *

**_

Lasting Memories

Keiko hummed to herself as she walked quietly out the door and onto the porch, a broom in her hand. It was going to be a hot day, she could tell already, so she decided to get her outdoor chores over with first.

'Though it will be a beautiful day,' she thought happily as she looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes against the bright sun.

Shrugging with a smile, she began to sweep the porch down, never expecting what was going to happen next.

Keiko looked up, slightly startled, as she heard a carriage approaching. 'What's going on?' she thought, shocked, as she watched a royal cart trundle up to her house and stop quite suddenly.

"Keiko!" cried a thrilled Yusuke as he hopped out of the carriage, a large basket in one hand, and jingling walking staff in the other. Keiko stared blankly at the vizier as the carriage rolled away.

"Well? Am I not even going to get a hello?"

"What the hell are you doing here!" Keiko exclaimed, her broom dropping with a clatter.

"Duh, we're going on a pinic!" Yusuke smiled at her, showing her his basket proudly.

". . . Why?" Keiko asked dryly, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Why? Because I like to spend time with you!" And he sounded truly honest.

Keiko continued to stare at him, but her gaze had gotten much softer. 'Why would he want to spend time with me? Does he mean it? I- I- I-' "I've got chores," she replied lamely, waving dully to her broom. "I can't."

"Can't they wait?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Keiko cried, her anger mixed with exasperation.

"The part that implied that it's being said to me," Yusuke smirked as he took a step closer, picked Keiko up with one arm-the one holding the staff- , threw her over his shoulder, and began walking down the path with her like that.

"PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT!" she shrieked as she banged her fists on his back.

Yusuke pretended not to notice and began whistling a very cheery tune to himself as he walked along, Keiko screaming on his back.

"Will you put me down yet?" Keiko asked dully twenty minutes of walking later.

"Nope!" Yusuke replied casually, still carrying her over his shoulder.

". . . If you're not going to put me down," Keiko said slowly, her voice calm, "AT LEAST GET YOUR BLODDY HAND OFF MY ASS, YUSUKE YOU JERK!"

Yusuke moved his hand quickly. "Such language for a young lady!"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I'll punch your lights out, that's why." Yusuke shivered happily. She was even cute when she threatened him.

"Okay, I'll shut up. But only on one condition," the vizier grinned.

"And what's that?" Keiko sighed, feeling very defeated.

"You try to enjoy yourself."

Keiko looked oddly at him. "You actually expect me to have a good time?"

"Well," Yusuke grunted, stopping and letting Keiko off of his shoulder, "I'm going to try to get you to have a good time." He smiled like a little boy at her and continued walking along. She just stood and watched him.

"Hey," he called back, stopping suddenly and looking over his shoulder at her, "if you don't come along, I'll carry you again."

In spite of herself, Keiko felt a small smile appear on her lips, and she followed him silently.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Yusuke grinned a little while later, as the two of them approached a cave.

It was an odd sight: a sudden, rocky wall that pierced the endless miles of level, grassy fields. But there it was, almost like a mountain range, with a huge cave penetrating through it.

"Why?" Keiko asked dryly, looking at Yusuke out of the corner of her eye. "That cave looks dark enough as it is."

"Please, just do it," he grinned at her.

"No," she replied firmly, sticking her nose in the air.

"Fine," he smirked at her, "I'll do it for you!"

"Oh no you don't-!" she began, but Yusuke had already placed his hands over her eyes, and she couldn't remove them.

"Trust me," he said, his voice calm and collected. And for some reason, she did. He was warm and friendly and smelt really nice, like cinnamon and pine, and- for all her complaining, whining, and sarcastic remarks- he hadn't giving up on her. He hadn't even lost his patience.

Could he be different then the others . . .?

No. He's not. All men are the same.

And Keiko hated men.

'I hate men,' she reminded herself firmly as she tried not to enjoy the vizier's soft hands over her eyes.

She could feel the temperature drop slightly as they entered the cave, and she could hear their footsteps echo along with the pounding thoughts in her head.

I HATE MEN.

I HATE MEN.

I HATE MEN.

I HATE-

"We're here!" Yusuke cried cheerfully as Keiko felt the sun on her face once more. They had left the cave.

She could hear water rushing and birds twittering softly as she slowly opened her eyes. The girl had to stifle a gasp.

They had emerged in what must have been a wonderland.

Twisting, knobby gray trees with soft, pink and white blossoms were scatter all over. Large bushes of lilacs, roses, and butterfly bushes grew amidst the green grasses and perfumed the air, while other wild flowers carpeted the ground, which now rolled into small hills. Over to the right, a wide, shallow river bubbled lazily through the scene with multicolored rocks lining its bank, and willows sweeping the warm waters with long braches.

"Oh. . ." was all Keiko could manage. She whirled around to stare at Yusuke, her eyes wide.

The vizier looked quiet pleased with himself. "Are you hungry?" he smiled, raising the basket, "because I packed us lunch."

'. . . Did he really plan all of this for me?' Keiko thought her eyes still on Yusuke. 'Could he . . .? No. He- he isn't different. No man is.'

She swallowed. "I- I-"

"So you're hungry?" he chuckled. She could do nothing but nod. Staring blankly, her hand clenched at her chest, she watched Yusuke take a blanket out of his basket and spread it out over the ground near the stream.

Plopping down on it, he motioned for Keiko to join him. Tentatively, she kneeled down next to him, staring at the basket, unsure of what to say.

"I hope you like what I've got," Yusuke said again casually, digging through the basket, "because I wasn't sure what to pack. I know Botan likes sweet stuff, so I thought you probably did too. 'Course, I prefer things with a touch more spice, so I packed a variety of each! Well, actually, Riku did, but what ever."

Keiko smiled. "I like spicy food. . ." she replied softly, taking the container the boy handed her. Opening it, she stared in amazement.

Inside was a small feast. Chicken, salad, potatoes, all spiced and garnished, all ready to eat.

"My gods. . ." she whispered, as Yusuke laughed.

"I hope you think it tastes as well as it looks," he grinned, handing her a fork and taking out a glass.

"Do you like wine? Because it's all I've got."

Keiko glared half-heartedly at him. "What, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I was trying to be classy. And it was all I could find," he smiled sheepishly as he handed her a glass of red wine. She took a silent sip of the liquid. It was sweet and tangy, and greatly complimented the meal. But apart from the splendor of the food, she didn't once take her eyes off of Yusuke.

Questions and feelings bubbled and boiled inside of her until she could take it no longer.

"Why are you doing this!" she asked suddenly, as she slammed down her plate and glass. "Why take the time! I hate you!"

"Well, Keiko," Yusuke replied calmly, not looking remotely hurt, "I don't think you do. I want to see past the little bubble you've placed around yourself, and I want to get to know you."

"You're just another lecher!" she cried, slapping his hand (which had been inching dangerously close to her behind) in emphasis.

"Maybe," the vizier replied, rubbing his sore hand, "but maybe not. You haven't gotten to know me, either, have you?" Keiko didn't say anything, instead taking a bite of her lunch.

"I think," he said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his wine, "that you need me. You need someone who can be there for you, since no one else has been. You need someone to care for you, so you can have someone to care for yourself. You're hurting, Keiko, and you don't even realize it."

Keiko glowered. "I am NOT hurting! I don't need you! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Yusuke smiled at her, despite her glaring face.

"You and I both know that's a lie." Keiko glared, but her gaze softened slightly.

"Humph," she grunted, taking a swig of her drink. 'It was a lie. . .' she thought to herself, trying not to let her horror show on her face. 'How does he know? Does he actually care- - -?'

She stood up quickly, dusting off her dress and crossing her arms. "How do you know how I feel?" she snarled, looking down her nose at him. "What I fear? You speak of something you know nothing about!"

Yusuke looked calmly up at her. "Keiko, what you fear most is someone else leaving you. Wither it be Botan or your brother or another man- you fear being alone. I can see it in your eyes." Keiko's lip trembled. 'How does he know- - -?'

"But Keiko, this is what I don't know," Yusuke grunted as he stood up and took a step closer to her. "What I don't know is why you won't give me a chance. I'll always be there for you, I promise."

"And you're not the first to do so," Keiko growled, but her voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears. She looked away, glaring at the stream.

"Keiko. . ." Yusuke whispered as he tilted her chin to look at him, "Give me a chance. . ." Keiko looked at him through tear filled, glaring eyes as her lip trembled.

_Could there be a different ending to the same old story? _

'Cause you're not the first to say you're going to be there for me

I need to know what's in your heart

can you finish what you start?

How can I be sure I won't be sorry?

If heartaches and tears

and shadows of doubt

Are part of the deal

you can count me out.

But if you're talking about

A game I can win

you can count me in

"I just. . . I just can't trust anyone!" Keiko cried, turning her head forcefully away again as she turned to stomp away. "I- I hate men! You're no different then any of the others!"

"But I am!" Yusuke pleaded as he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and glared at him, the tears in her eyes pouring down her cheeks.

"Let me go!" she cried as she hit him hard across the head. So hard, in fact, that he staggered backwards, still holding onto her wrist.

"Eep!" Keiko cried as Yusuke accidentally tripped, and the two began tumbling down a hill. 'I just can't trust him!' she thought as the two of them rolled over and over. 'I can't!'

'Can I . . .?'

_When you tell me you're the one I've always needed _

You don't know how much I'm wanting to believe it

But I've heard it all before

Now I'm needing something more

A promise is no good if you can't keep it!

The two landed at the bottom of the hill in a patch of flowers, Yusuke on top of Keiko. Butterflies fluttered out of the flowers as the two stopped, both grass stained and panting.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked softly as he ran a hand gently down Keiko's tear streaked cheek. She nodded, gulping. She glared for a moment more, but then looked away, fresh tears beginning to pour down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised and worried. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. . . ." she whispered, sniveling. "But. . ." She looked up at him, drowning in his eyes. "Do- do you mean what you say?"

"About . . .?"

"About me! And- and about you! And- and-" She was struggling for words as she looked up at him with her tear filled orbs. "Damn it!" she cursed to herself as she gave up. "I don't know. . ."

_If heartaches and tears _

and shadows of doubt

Are part of the deal

you can count me out.

But if you're talking about

A game I can win . . .

". . . Will I always be there for you? Do I mean what I say?" he whispered, drying her tears with his thumb, "Is that what you're asking?" Keiko nodded. Gods his hands were soft.

"Yes," he replied simply. And she believed him. Leaning down slightly, Yusuke placed his lips gently against hers, in a kiss that sent shivers down her spine. As his kiss ended, she looked up at him and smiled a watery smile before kissing him herself.

_You can count me in_

* * *

That was great, ne?

I'll update as soon as possible, and I'll do more especially on November 2- 3 since that is my birthday!

Wish me a happy birthday and I hope you enjoyed 'Lasting Moments! Review! Ja ne!

Aya-chan


	26. Fun in the Sun

Dear Readers,

Have fun reading and remember to review!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Yusuke came back from his picnic with Keiko around noon in the afternoon, in a very bright, cheerful mood. He was so thrilled at the prospect of finally having Keiko to grope; he didn't even notice as a horde of beautiful young woman ogle him as he passed them on the streets.

As he reached the castle, he decided he would first tell Botan, since she was Keiko's best friend. And maybe she would have some tips on how to woo Keiko a bit more. . .

But when he reached her room, she wasn't there. And she wasn't in the kitchens.

Or in the halls. Or even in Kurama's room- - - not that he had really expected her to be.

But speaking of Kurama…

Where was the prince?

Scratching his head, Yusuke shrugged and went back to his room, running over and over the day in his mind, almost giddy with happiness.

'Wonder where they went to.'

* * *

To answer that question, one must look back to the beginning of the day, the peak of the early morning, where the sun was delightfully radiant, and its golden rays shining with luster down upon Ryu Kingdom.

* * *

The morning dawned bright, sunny, and hot. Birds chirped and sang the song of dawn as Botan awoke groggily, only slightly aware of a warm weight at the end of her bed. 

"Mmm. . ." she moaned to herself as she moved a blind hand towards the bed side table, looking for her morning note.

But it wasn't there. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Botan turned sadly towards the table. 'Huh?' she thought, disappointed, 'doesn't he have anything to-'

"There's nothing there," said a voice from the end of her bed, "so I would appreciate it if you didn't look."

The maid almost died of shock.

Whipping around, she saw that Kurama himself was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a bag, and wearing nothing but some short trunks, a plain old shirt, and, of course, his necklace. Blushing slightly at the fact that she could see his muscles through the shirt, Botan sat up straight in bed.

"Kurama! What are you doing in here!" she hissed, still pink.

"We're taking the day off," the prince announced smoothly, getting up and pulling Botan out of bed and to her feet.

"Wha-?" Botan asked blankly as Kurama began riffling through her almost bare closet.

"Hm. I assumed as much," he nodded to himself. Turning around again, he riffled through his bag and handed her a new dress. It was different then other dresses. Short, white, and tight, this new dress was made of light materials and looked like it would be skin tight.

"What's this . . .?" Botan looked curiously at Kurama, waving the dress almost like a flag. "What on earth are you planning?"

"We're going swimming," the prince grinned. "That's your new bathing suit. Put it on."

"But- but- but-" Botan stammered, looking at the bathing suit and back at Kurama.

"But what? Put it on!" he urged. "We don't have all day!" He stood there, staring expectedly at her.

"Well," she said finally, red in the face and glaring, "at least LEAVE THE ROOM!"

"Oh!" Kurama blushed. "Yes. Sorry." With that, he left. But Botan could tell he was leaning right outside the door. Sighing, she took off her pajamas and pulled on the dress.

She had been right, it was skin tight and sort of thin, but it didn't show anything and it was going to be a hot day . . . So with a nervous look at herself, she opened the door to find the prince leaning against the wall, looking bored yet strained a patient expression.

However, he immediately perked up when he saw her. "Ready?"

"Well, I guess, but-"

"Come then!" he interrupted impatiently, grabbing her arm and dragging her down some dark passages. "We'll have to use the back way, though, so no one sees us." Botan nodded, but knew Kurama didn't see her do so.

'This should be . . . interesting. . .' Botan gulped as the two of them left the halls and entered the castles huge, unused, backyard.

"All right," Kurama said a few moments later as they reached the back wall, "we're going to have to scale it."

"Er- if you say so. . ." Botan replied, looking up the wall, unsure.

"Well, get on my back." The maid looked at the prince oddly. "What . . .!"

"Get on my back," Kurama replied exasperatedly. "It'll be quicker if I carry you over."

"Okay," Botan blushed, climbing on Kurama's warm, strong back. Grabbing some of the vines with his hands and holding his bag between his teeth, the prince began to climb the wall with such grace and skill, Botan had the sneaking suspicion he had done it before. (Youko does have a lot of skill you know.)

"Wow, you're good at this," Botan whispered, since her face was right by Kurama's long, silky mane. He smiled devilishly at her, confirming what she had assumed. As they reached the top, Kurama carefully let her off his back, so they were both standing, as if on a balance beam, on top of the wall.

"So . . . do we just jump?" Botan asked as Kurama took the bag out of his mouth and grabbed it with his left hand.

"Yep," he smirked, grabbing Botan's hand with his right. "On three. One . . . two. . ."

"Three!" Botan cried as the two of them leapt, and landed quite gracefully on the other side.

"You okay?" the prince asked Botan as they stood and dusted themselves off, their hands still clasped.

"I'm fine," she smiled back. They both stood there for a moment, holding hands. . . Until they realized what they were doing and let go immediately, turning away from each other, brilliantly red.

"Err- well, let's go," Kurama cleared his throat. "It's a ten minute walk to my beach."

"YOUR beach?" Botan asked as they started their hike.

"Yep, mine. No one else knows about it," he smiled at her, as they made their way down a small dirt path, hidden by trees and shrubs. "Until now, that is."

Botan liked the sound of that.

* * *

"Well," the prince beamed as they emerged from the forested path and walked out onto a small cliff. "Here we are!" 

Botan gasped as she looked around. They stood on a small green cliff, but over to the side, a small, narrow path led down to the beach bellow.

Grass grew thick and bright green until it reached the bank, where it disappeared and a small strip of yellow-white sand began. The lake itself was large, deep, and sapphire blue, rippling with small waves. Blooming willows grew around it, their branches floating in the water, and lilies encrusted parts of the shore.

On the bank closest to them, a few leafless trees stood. Between two of them, a hammock was set up, and a clothesline resurrected.

"That was my doing," Kurama explained as he took her hand once more and led her down the narrow path. "I needed some sort of convenience down here when I escaped from the castle."

"You come here often?" Botan asked as they worked their way slowly down the cliff.

"Not so much in the winter time, but in the summer, I try to," he replied, his face contorted in concentration. "Careful, it gets slippery-!" But before he could finish, Botan tripped on a rock that sent her falling into Kurama's arms.

"Sorry," she blushed as she balanced herself again, "I tripped."

"No," the prince smiled sarcastically. "Be more careful next time though." Sticking out her tongue, she grabbed his necklace and took it off his head.

"You're keeping this off, by the way."

"Oh?" Kurama rose and eyebrow, though he really didn't mind, "and why is that?"

"Because I like your ears," Botan replied, placing his hat on her own head. "They're cute."

Kurama said nothing to this, but inside, he was feeling very happy, very, very happy.

"Okay!" Kurama beamed as they reached the shore. "Let's swim!"

* * *

He took off his shirt (much to Botan's secret pleasure) and hung it carefully on the clothes line so it wouldn't get wet. Then, climbing the tree, he leapt into the water. Botan watched with a bemused expression on the beach, watching the prince's head bob to the top. 

"Well?" he called, "Why don't you come in?"

"If you had let me finish a sentence this morning, you would know," Botan blushed, both in embarrassment from what she was about to say and the fact that the shirtless prince had climbed out of the water and was now sitting next to her. "I- I can't swim."

_'Do you go to the lodges by the lakes ever?' Kurama asked as he waltzed around the room with the mysterious girl. _

'No,' the girl replied with a wry smile, 'I don't even know how to swim.'

He shook the memory out of his mind.

"You can't?"

Botan looked away. "Nope. I can't even stay afloat." The prince said nothing for a moment, and Botan stole a glance at him. To her surprised, he didn't look angry . . . he looked deep in thought.

"Well," he finally said, pulling her up to her feet, "we'll just have to change that."

"Huh?" Botan asked blankly at Kurama led her to the water's edge. "No! I'll die! I'll drown! I'll sink!"

"I won't let that happen," he replied coolly. "Don't you trust me?"

Botan swallowed, looking into the calm face of the prince. "I- I- Well, of course I trust you, but-"

"Well, there you go!" Kurama interrupted. "You trust me. Do you think I'd let you drown?" Botan shook her head slowly no.

"See? Now, let me teach you how to swim."

"But what if I don't want to learn?" Botan whispered a small smile on her face.

The prince smiled back. "I'll tie you to a tree."

Botan grinned. "Fair enough."

* * *

"Now, swimming is really very simple," Kurama lectured, slowly leading her into the cool water. They stopped when the flowing liquid reached their stomachs. 

Botan gulped and looked down at the water. She liked sitting at the pond, and splashing around was fun, but . . . swimming. . . "I don't know if I can do this, Kurama."

"Nonsense. You'll be fine," he replied promptly. "Now, first you'll learn the doggie paddle." Botan smiled at the irony of being taught the dog paddle by a Kurama kitsune.

"Watch me," he instructed, letting go of her arm and exampling the stroke. "You simply kick your feet and- well- flail your arms."

"Like if I was drowning?"

"Err- not quite like that . . . more like if you've ever seen a dog swim."

"I haven't."

"Hmm. Well, just try it anyway." Feeling incredibly stupid, Botan crouched down in the water and kicked her feet and flailed her arms. The prince watched with a bemused expression, trying his best not to laugh.

"Well," he said a few moments later, unable to suppress a grin, "at least you're staying afloat. . ."

"Shut up!" Botan barked, standing up and hugging herself. "That was so stupid."

"At least you've almost got kicking down pat," he smirked.

"Really? Maybe I should kick you and totally master it!"

"Whoa, calm down! Let's work on kicking, then, since you seem to have a skill for it." He easily stepped out of the way while she tried to kick him.

"Yes, you do need work on it."

"This is how we'll practice," Kurama told her a few moments later, holding onto her arms gently. Her back was to him so she laid stomach up in the water. "I'll hold your arms to keep you afloat, and you kick. And if it works right, you'll be swimming! Sort of."

"Okay," Botan replied, determined, as she began to furiously kick the water with her feet.

"Not splash! Gentle kicks," the prince instructed. The maid bit her lip and tried to slow the strokes. And after a few minutes of trying, she mastered kicking. Kurama smiled down at her as she looked up at him with excited eyes.

"So was that so hard?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Now that you are a master kicker," Kurama proclaimed as they entered the chest deep waters, "it is time to master the arm movements." 

"Yes, sensei," Botan replied dryly, earning a glare from the prince.

"Now, all you do it reach and push back with your arms. Like this: Reach out," he exampled, sticking his arm out straight, "and push back." He showed this as well, cupping his hand and pushing water back, until his arms were back at where they had begun. "And it's a continued cycle of that, only you use both hands. Err- like a tadpole or something."

Botan watched him blankly, trying a few of the arm movements herself. ". . . So that's all?"

"More or less."

"What about the kicking?"

"You combine it with the arm movements."

"And that's swimming?"

"That's swimming." Botan said nothing for a moment. Instead, she tried the hand movements. Then she kicked once or twice. And then she tried to combine the two- - -

And began sinking to the bottom.

"Botan!" Kurama cried, grabbing her quickly and pulling her, coughing, back to the surface.

Botan sniveled as her coughs subsided. "I got water in my nose. . ."

"At least you didn't get it in your lungs."

"I hate swimming."

"No you don't," the prince smiled down at the trembling maid, moving her sopping hair out of her face gently, "you just hate drowning."

"That too. . ."

* * *

"I don't want to try anymore!" Botan cried as Kurama told her to try one more time. For the past 30 minutes, she had been attempting to swim and sinking to the bottom over and over, until she couldn't stand it anymore. Trying again just seemed pointless. 

"Just once more," Kurama pleaded, "you're so close!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"I'll order you to."

"I hate you."

"I know, now please, once more, that is all I ask." Botan sighed and got ready to try once more.

"If I die, it's totally your fault," she glared."I won't let you die," he replied calmly, putting his hand under her stomach so she wouldn't sink. She glanced over briefly at him, took a deep breath, and tried to swim. And to her amazement, even after Kurama removed his hand- she stayed afloat.

She was swimming.

"I- I- I'm doing it. . ." she whispered, looking up at Kurama as she swam all by herself. He simply smiled down at her as she swam past him.

"I can do it!" she cried proudly, getting up and hugging Kurama tightly. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. By the time they realized what they were doing, it was too late to turn back from the hug.

But they found they didn't really care.

"Thank you," Botan whispered into Kurama's chest, "for taking the time to teach me. . ."

"It was fun," Kurama blushed; glad she couldn't see his face. "Would you like swim some more?"

"Sure," Botan smiled, breaking away and smiling up at the prince, "I love swimming."

Kurama rolled his eyes and dove into the water. "Bet you can't beat me to that willow and back!"

"Of course I can!" Botan replied, swimming after him. Kurama slowed down to give her a chance, but to his surprise, she got slowly faster, until they were neck in neck.

"Ha!" Botan laughed as Kurama stared at her, slightly surprised. "I'm going to win!"

"I wouldn't count of it!" Kurama replied, spraying her with water and laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" Botan squealed, lunging at Kurama and pushing him down and under the water.

". . . Kurama?" Botan asked, looking down at where Kurama's head had been, which was now only occupied by bubbles. "Kurama? Are you oka- EEK!" The maid screamed in surprise as Kurama shot out of the water, still holding onto her, so she was now on his shoulders.

"Kurama no baka! You creep! You scared me!"

"So?" he smirked up at her as she glared back, hitting him over his sopping wet head.

"I hate you!" she laughed as he grinned up at her, position her so she slipped off his shoulder. Falling with a loud splash in the water, she grabbed his back and tried to pull him under again, but he just laughed at her.

"Want a ride?" he grinned, beginning to swim with her, still clinging to his back.

"Okay. . ." she smiled tiredly, the excitement of the day finally taking its toll on her as she closed her eyes.

Noticing her tiredness, Kurama silently swam back to the shore and picked her up bridal style, sitting on the hammock with her. Looking down at her, half asleep, he felt himself turn pink. Then, closing his eyes himself, he fell asleep himself.

Moments later, Botan opened her eyes to see herself sitting in the sleeping Kurama's lap. She blushed, noticing how happy he looked in his sleep. But she was too tired to move, and so she allowed herself to lie back down again.

Cuddling into the prince's chest, she too fell asleep, as they rocked slowly back and forth on the hammock.

* * *

Botan awoke later that day, when the sun was high in the sky. It was at least 2 o'clock. To her surprise, she was back in her bed at the castle, wrapped in a towel, still in her wet bathing suit. Sitting up, she looked over at her bed side table. 

There was a note.

_Hey Mitsukai! _

I hope you had fun. I did. 'Course, you had to fall asleep! Oh well. I guess it was time to go anyway.

Well, I'll see you later, okay? Don't forget how to swim! We can go again some other time.

I look forward to the next time!

-Kurama

Botan smiled at the note before placing it under her bed and changing back into her clothes, hoping that some day soon they could go swimming again. . .

* * *

"Botan!" Ayame cried as she walked into Botan's room without knocking. "Hari orders that you clean her and Kurama's room, now!" Botan sighed. So much for a little time to imagine by herself. 

"All right, all right. . ." she replied slightly annoyed, walking after Ayame.

"Hey, you okay?" the girl asked Botan a few moments later. "You seem tired."

"Nah," Botan smiled, turning the corner to Kurama's room. "I already took a nap."

* * *

"Kurama! There you are! Finally!" Yusuke cried as Kurama entered the sitting room. "Your parents wish to see you!" 

"They do?" Kurama asked curiously, turning around and heading towards his parent's room in mild interest.

"Yeah, but listen- I gotta tell you about Keik-" the vizier began, but stopped as he noticed Kurama's bare neck.

"What is it?" Kurama asked exasperatedly, suddenly noticing Yusuke's gaze. 'Oh gods.'

Clamping his hands over his ears, he glared at the vizier. "Don't you DARE tell-!"

"Good! You got rid of that stupid piece of jewelry!" Yusuke grinned. Kurama stared, disbelieving.

"What!"

"That necklace. It was dumb."

"But my ears-?"

"I already knew about them. Your necklace fell off once while you were sleeping at breakfast. I saw first and put it back on before anyone else saw. This was way back."

The prince was silent for a moment. ". . . You didn't get scared?"

"Well, I was surprised," Yusuke shrugged. "But anyway, I suppose you need a new sealing charm. Here," he added, handing another charm from out of his pocket. "I now always carry around a charm, after that breakfast thing. Your old one fell in the jelly."

"That's why it was sticky-!"

"Well, here," the vizier interrupted; handing him an identical hat to the one Botan had taken. "This should do. Now, I really wanna tell you about Keik-" But again he was interrupted. This time, however, by the king and queen striding in.

"Kurama," the king said seriously, as Kurama quickly jammed the hat on his head. "We need to speak with you."

* * *

Last chapter was all Y/K so this one was for Botan and Kurama (one of my favorite pairings). 

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review! Ja ne!

Aya-chan


	27. High Price Royalty

Dear Readers,

Have fun reading and remember to review!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"What is it, Father?" Kurama asked in a strained voice, confused at the king's hard expression. The queen stood coolly beside him.

"Yusuke, you go," the king commanded.

"Yes sir," Yusuke said softly, bowing and hurrying out, sending a nervous look at his friend.

"Well . . .?" Kurama asked again, looking from his father to his mother and back. Both looked calmly, back at him, though the prince could tell something was wrong.

"Are you going to answer me?" Kurama growled, slowly getting annoyed.

"Kurama, we saw," his mother said finally, staring at her son with disappointment in her eye.

"Saw . . .?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Saw what?"

"We saw you becoming jealous of those two servants- Koenma and Riku. And it seems to be because of their friendship with a certain maid . . .?"

Kurama turned white, and then dark red. "J- JEALOUS! Me! No-!"

"We also saw you return to the castle with her in your arms earlier today," the queen added, cold furry now shining in her dark orbs.

"We-!"

"Kurama," the king growled warningly. The prince silenced himself, still glaring.

"Kurama, to say I'm disappointed would be an understatement. For one thing, you are engaged to Hari! But to be- be fooling around with her maid! Unspeakable!"

"Mother, we're only friends-!"

"Silence!" the queen barked. "You know quite well the circumstances of this marriage, my son."

"Yes," Kurama grumbled, looking away. "I decided it, so I go through with it."

"Not only that," the king added, "but I think it's time we added a bit more to this." Kurama looked up curiously.

"If you do not marry Hari," the king said evenly, "you will lose your title, and your half of the kingdom. It will be giving to your brother, Riyouko, when it is time."

"What!" Kurama cried, "That is-!"

"It is decided!" the king bellowed over his son. Kurama glared daggers at his parents, and they stared coolly back.

"And now, my son," his mother said smoothly after a few moments, sending her son an apologetic expression, "to your room. You know what night it is."

"Yes mother," Kurama grumbled, stomping away towards his room. Curse them; curse them and their opinions. There was no way he was going to have them stop him.

Wasn't he?

* * *

Botan hummed as she dusted Kurama's room, fluffed pillows, and straightened pictures. 'Honestly, this place is a total pig sty!' Botan thought to herself as she opened Kurama's half of the closet and watched tons of useless junk- and a lot of hats- fall out of it.

'Gods, you'd think Hari would be on his case a little- what's this?' she thought curiously, as her hands and eyes found a well kept peasants robe hidden in the back of the closet, covered by other garments and items.

'Haven't I seen this outfit before . . .?' Botan thought, running the fabric through her fingers. There was a noise outside the door. Quickly throwing the outfit back inside the closet, she whipped around, and found herself staring at Kurama.

"Wha-? Botan?" the prince asked, closing the door behind him. "What are you . . .?"

"I was ordered to clean up your room for you," Botan smirked, gesturing at all the junk on the floor. "Honestly, you'd think you'd be a bit neater, being a prince and all. . ."

Kurama managed a weak smile back. "Of course." He sighed, walked over to his bed, and fell back on it with another large sigh. Botan watched him with a look of concern and curiosity. He hadn't even had a sarcastic remark to throw back at her.

"Are you okay?" Botan asked, sitting next to the prince, who was now rubbing his temples tiredly on the large, feather bed- now complete with a pink comforter, thanks to Hari.

"Mnmmn." he groaned. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"You remember Riyouko?"

"Your half brother? Yeah. . ."

"Well, if I don't marry Hari, I get kicked off the throne and my dear older brother takes over."

"What?" Botan exclaimed, looking disbelievingly at Kurama. "No!"

"Yep."

"I- wait. Why wouldn't you marry Hari?" Botan asked suddenly.

Kurama blushed. "My parents saw us together, and assumed. . ."

"Ah," Botan replied quickly, also turning red. They sat in a moment of silence.

"And that's not all. . ." Kurama sighed a few moments later.

"What's not all?"

"Riyouko. Tonight is the new moon. Another reason I'm in a great mood."

"What's so bad about the new moon?" Botan asked, looking outside. A few hours had past since they had returned, and twilight was settling in.

"Come back in a few hours," Kurama sighed again, "and you'll see." Botan looked sadly at the distressed Kurama. 'There has to be something I can do to cheer him up. . .' she though, biting her lip, 'after all he's done for me. . .'

Looking out the window and into the bustling city street, an idea hit her. Smiling, she turned back to Kurama and leapt on the bed next to him, sending him flying to a sitting position.

"I know how to cheer you up!" Botan smiled as the prince looked at her exasperatedly.

"Really now? And how do you plan to do that?" he asked dryly as Botan raced over to his closet and took out the peasant robes.

"Put this on," Botan smiled, "and I'll come back at dusk!" With that, she left a confused Kurama sitting alone in his room, holding his infamous peasant robes in surprise.

* * *

Sorry about not updating but now I am! Stress is upon my shoulder at the moment so be patient.

I really need an idea about Hiei or I might just put him in myself.

Please expect more YYH fanfic or sometimes check if I have written an IY fanfic.

JA!

Aya-chan


	28. Shinjite Believe

Dear Readers,

This is one of my favorite chapters so far so please enjoy reading it and tell me how you like it!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

When dusk finally came, Kurama sat on his bed, ready, wearing his peasant robes. Playing with the hem of the red robes (familiar to Kurama's school clothes?), he watched the last of the light disappear on the horizon, and felt his form change as it did. After a few silent moments of waiting in the dark, he heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Kurama!" Botan's whispers came, "you ready to go?"

"Go?" Kurama whispered to himself as he let Botan in. The maid stepped inside, wearing an old, light pink kimono.

"Well? Let's-" But she stopped short when she noticed his changed form; he didn't have his necklace but was in his human form. Silently, Botan raised a hand and ran her fingers through the prince's red mane, and stared into his now shining emerald eyes. Even his ears were gone.

"What happened?" she whispered.

". . . The new moon." Botan nodded, slowly understanding.

"So when the sun rises . . . ?"

"I will return to my sealed forms." The maid processed this information quickly. Then she beamed.

"This is great! Now no one will recognize you!"

"What?" The prince answered, exasperated and confused, as the girl began to tug him out of his room. "What are you talking about! And where are you taking me!"

"You'll see!" Botan giggled, dragging him expertly through the dark passages of the castle. "You'll love it!" Kurama said nothing as they left the palace and together climbed over the wall- careful to make sure no one saw them.

"What we're doing?" he asked as they fell to the opposite side of the wall, beginning to walk towards the village.

"Having fun!" Botan beamed at him, taking his hand and leading him towards the town. "There's a festival going on tonight! We're going to party!"

The prince stared blankly at the excited girl. ". . . What! Why!"

Botan looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're worrying me," she replied, brushing his bangs gently out of his face. "You're working too hard, and pushing yourself to the edge. Besides, did you not say this morning that we were going to take the whole day off? Well, we came back before lunch! I'd hardly call that a day!"

She winked at him. "And," she added, "I haven't been to any festivals in a long time! I miss the excitement!"

". . . I've never been at all. . ." Kurama admitted, as they neared the bright lights of the town.

Botan gasped. "Never!"

"No," Kurama sighed, looking up at the bright, starry sky. "I was either too busy, or too young. And, as a prince, this sort of thing was supposedly below me."

The maid glanced back at Kurama. ". . . Let's play One Question quickly."

"Okay. . ."

". . . Did you have a lonely childhood?" Botan asked quietly.

Kurama looked down. "I guess. I had Riku- for a while- and Yusuke as friends but. . . I never really got to be a child. . ."

"Well then, that changes tonight!" Botan ginned. "Tonight, we totally let loose! We have fun- in public!"

"We have fun. . ." Kurama repeated slowly as they walked into the bright lights of the town. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

The little town had been totally transformed. The dirt streets were lined with bright, cheerful, color paper lamps, and streamers were thrown everywhere. The fragrant smell of candy and warm bakery items mixed with the sweet sent of the summer night filled the air. People, dressed in their best, bustled past- going from bright booth to bright booth, viewing the goods. From somewhere unseen, music was playing.

Kurama jumped back as some towns children raced past him, chasing a ball and screaming in delight. Botan laughed at the prince's amazed expression. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

"It's . . . amazing. . ." the boy whispered, taking everything in.

The girl giggled. "Come on! Let's go look around!"

"Do you even have any money?" Kurama asked Botan a little while later, as the two of them walked along table after table of goods and jewelry.

"A little," Botan shrugged. "I'm really just looking, that's all." She grinned, before her eyes fell on a necklace. "Oh!" she cried, picking it up.

It was a rosary of sorts, matching his old necklace. Made of blue, marble- sized beads with the occasional yellow claw-like addition, Botan held it to the prince's chest. "It's totally you!" she smiled.

"You cannot be serious," Kurama cried, taking the necklace from her and holding it up. "I care to disagree!"

"No, it would look great on you!"

"I don't wear necklaces. Necklaces are for girls."

"But it has claws on it. That's a guy thing. And you already wear a necklace, baka."

"Says who?""Me. Try it on NOW, please!"The prince sighed at her large, pleading eyes. "Then will you leave me alone about it?"

"Okay." Pulling the necklace over his head, Kurama was astonished to see that it really did look okay on him.

"See? I told you. It looks great!" Botan beamed and handed the merchant a coin. "We'll take it."

"What! Botan, no- don't waste your money on-"

"Hush," Botan rolled her eyes, linking her arm with Kurama's jokingly. "It wants you to have it, and I know you won't buy it." She winked and continued to ogle the items. While she was observing a pretty silver broach for Keiko, Kurama noticed a necklace over on one of the far table.

A delicate silver chain with a gold star locket at the end with a diamond sphere in the middle, the gem perfectly matched Botan's outfit.

"Wow," he whispered, picking up the necklace. It was very pretty. When he opened the locket, the diamond spun around, playing a sweet melody.

"Ah!" said an old man from behind the counter. "The Shikon no Tama caught your eye, eh?"

"What?" the prince looked at the old man. He looked like a priest of sorts, his silver hair tied back and his long mustache hanging low since his back was bent. "Who are-?"

"My name is Komyouji. That jewel you hold there is called the Jewel of Four souls. Ah, its legend is a-"

"Never mind about its legend, just tell me how much it costs," Kurama politely interrupted. The man looked slightly disappointed, but perked up.

"For you, 1 silver piece." Prince Kurama glared. "Err- make that 1 copper piece."

"That's better," Kurama replied, handing the man the coin and walking off, back to Botan.

* * *

"Kurama!" Botan waved as he walked back over, "there you are!" The prince smiled at Botan, holding the necklace behind his back as they reached each other in the brimming crowed. "Where have you been?" Botan asked, slightly annoyed, "I was worried that you had gotten-"

"I got a surprise for you," Kurama smirked at her, making her quiet.

"A surprise?" Botan asked, curious. "What?"

"Close your eyes," he instructed mysteriously.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"Please close your eyes?" he pouted.

Botan sighed and smiled. "Only because you said please." Closing her eyes gently, Kurama took a moment to stare at her gentle face. Her soft, pale skin, her silky baby blue hair, her full pink lips. . .

"Well?" Botan asked, waking Kurama out of his thoughts, "What is it?"

"This!" Kurama said proudly, gently clipping the necklace around Botan's neck, making her open her eyes.

"Oh. . ." she whispered, watching the gem sparkle in the light of the stars and lamps, listening silently to the melody "Kurama. . . it's. . . it's beautiful!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Kurama hugged her back, red in the face but happy. "I'm glad you like it. . ."

"You're much too nice to me," Botan grinned up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Hm? No I'm not. You deserve this and more. . ." Kurama replied, wiping her tears away gently. "I hope you find someone who can give you that."

'But I don't want someone. . .' Botan thought wistfully as she looking into Kurama's face as the music echoed, as if from far away, 'I want you!'

_Sotto mezameru _

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute

itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no

aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni

tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

The two stood there and stared into each others eyes for a moment. 'Oh, Kurama.' Botan thought sadly, 'can't you see?'

'She looks so sad. . .' Kurama though frowning. 'I need to cheer her up. . . I know . . .!' "Hey! I know!"

"What do you know, Kurama?" Botan grinned weakly.

"Let's sing along!"

". . . What! I can't even understand what they're singing!" Botan cried, exasperated.

"Stupid, that's what makes it fun!" Kurama laughed at her expression and at his own stupidity. "La la la la la-" he sang along with the music, making Botan laugh.

"You sound so dumb; I don't even know where to start!" Botan giggled, trying to catch her breath has Kurama 'la'ed to the music.

"Try it!" the prince urged, "it's fun!"

"No way!"

"Come on! La la la la la la!"

"Oh, all right. La la la la la la la!" The two of them received very odd glances from the passers by, and both broke down into complete hysterics, laughing so hard they cried- only able to get out the occasional 'la'. 'Oh, Kurama,' Botan thought, smiling but still hurting on the inside. 'What will I do without you?'

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara _

toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai

"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to

wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

"La la la la la. . ." Botan sang quietly to herself as they walked through the crowed, getting closer and closer to the source of the music.

"This really is a pretty song," Kurama commented, after a few moments, listening closely.

"La," Botan grinned back.

He was silent for a moment and then: "Mitsukai, would you like to dance?" Before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and twirled her expertly, ending with an extravagant dip. Botan looked up at Kurama, still in the middle of being dipped, with wide eyes. 'I don't think I can dance anymore, Kurama. . . the memories are too painful. . .' "I- um- I-"

"Please?" the prince smiled. She looked into his eyes. The ball would never happen again, and what happened there had happened.

She couldn't change it.

But she could shape her future. And right now, there was nothing she wanted more then to be with Kurama, dancing in the streets.

"I'd love to," she beamed back.

_Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi _

dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte

kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru

egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute

matte-iru watashi wa yamete

"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo

Kurama grinned devilishly at Botan, causing her to laugh. Sweeping her up in his arms, he spun and twirled her, as the two of them waltzed exuberantly around all the other townspeople.

"La la la la la la la," Botan sang as they danced, laughing.

"La la la la la la la LA," Kurama tried to out sing her, grinning.

Botan smirked and allowed him to dip her again. "I hate you."

"I would have it no other way," he winked back. She blushed slightly, and rolled her eyes.

_anata no koto wo omou _

sore dake de kokoro ga

tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Mitsukai?" They continued to waltz, a bit slower now, as the music played around them, both feeling as if they were the only people in the world.

"If you hope enough, will enough- can dreams come true?" Kurama looked thoughtfully at her, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist. "Yes."

'Then, Kurama, I hope, I will that you realize the truth. I love you.' She smiled up at him. "I'm glad. I do too."

_Anata no koto wo omou _

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa

kaMaya todoku you ni

_shinjite la la la la la la..._

Kurama exclaimed. "They're singing like us!"

"At last, a part we can sing along with!" Botan laughed.

Kurama grinned at her, and the two 'la'ed along at the top of their lungs.

_shinjite la la la la la la..._

_

* * *

_

"I'm pooped!" Botan exclaimed as the two of them walked out of the crowed and towards the food. "That 'la'ing takes it out of you!"

Kurama chuckled. "But we were the best 'la'ers there."

"Of course," Botan agreed promptly. "But let's get something to eat."

"Do we still have money?"

"Enough to buy an elephant ear," Botan replied, fishing through her purse, walking up to a bakery stand and handing the coin to the baker.

"An elephant ear?" Botan laughed at Kurama's blank expression.

"Not a literal elephant ear, silly! It's a pastry!" The baker smiled at the two of them as he handed Botan a large, wrapped pastry. Botan thanked him and dragged Kurama over to the benches, where they watched as a dance contest was being prepared.

"So what is an 'elephant ear'?" the prince asked as Botan unwrapped the bun.

"This," Botan replied, breaking the warm, sticky pastry in two and handing half to Kurama. "It's like a cinnamon roll." The prince took a tentative bite. Chewing, he looked at her in surprise.

"This is actually quite good. . ."

Botan grinned and took a bite of her half. "I told you."

"How come Riku never cooks stuff like this for dinner?" he complained, popping the rest of it in his mouth and swallowing.

"Because it's a desert," Botan rolled her eyes and took another bite of hers.

". . . I'm still hungry," Kurama announced.

"Then go buy yourself something! I'll wait here." Kurama nodded and walked off, looking at the rows of food. Botan watched with mild interest as he picked up a box of what looked like noodles and looked at it, poking it.

Since he poked it, he had to pay for it. Coming back, slightly annoyed, he sat next to Botan again.

"Can you believe it!" he complained, "I touched it and I had to buy it!"

"Well, it could still be good," Botan grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Ha! All it is noodles!" He took a bite as if wanting to prove his point- - -

But he loved it.

"This is good!" he cried, slurping up the noodles. "What is this?"

"Looks like Ramen," Botan nodded, looking at the label on the packet.

"Ramen." Kurama said slowly between mouthfuls of noodles, "I'll have to remember that." Botan giggled and watched as the dance contest began.

"Hey!" one of the girls' cried. "We need another girl on our team!"

One of the other girls' pointed at Botan. "What about her?"

"What!" Botan exclaimed, "I'm not-!"

"Go on!" Kurama smirked encouragingly, pushing her out into the contest.

"Come on!" the girl giggled, handing Botan a pink and white kimono "put this on and let's dance!"

"But I-!" Botan objected while putting on the kimono. But the music began and she could object no longer. Kurama watched with interest, throwing away his food, while Botan bumped and jerked along with the other girls. Slowly, the beat made its way into her heart as well, and her movements became more graceful, and her dance more beautiful, until she was the most wonderful dancer there.

The prince watched, transfixed, as Botan spun and twisted, twirled and swayed with the rhythm, her kimono swirling around her and framing her graceful body.

'She looks beautiful. . .' Kurama thought, pink in the face, before he realized what he was thinking and snapping out of it. As the music ended, all the girls went up and complemented the rosy cheeked Botan, who simply smiled in response, then, waving at Kurama, she ran over to him, giggling.

"That was a blast!" she smiled as she reached him.

"You- err- you did great. . ." Kurama grinned politely, hiding his flushed face.

"Thanks," Botan grinned back, the summer wind blowing her hair.

"Oh my!" Botan exclaimed, looking up at the sky, which was turning slowly gray and pink. "Sunrise will be soon."

The prince looked up in surprise. "You're right . . . we should head back before. . ."

"Yeah," Botan replied, disappointed. The two looked at each other, almost shyly.

"Well," Botan cleared her throat, "let's go."

"Yeah. . ." Kurama whispered back, grabbing her hand instinctively. "Let's go." Botan smiled, slightly pink from dancing and embarrassment as the two made their way down the crowded path and back towards the castle, leaving the festival and gentle music behind. And as they left, the music echoed softly:

_shinjite la la la la la la..._

* * *

Did you like it? I sure did!

I know some of you don't know Japanese so here are the lyrics for the song, My Will.

_Quietly awakening... _

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting

and seize my "chance."

I think of you,

and I feel like that alone is enough

to make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday

it definitely will...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Aya-chan


	29. Returning Home

Dear Readers,

Ow… My butt hurts from sitting here for two hours…

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"Well," Kurama whispered as they stopped in front of Botan's room. "Thank you, Mitsukai. I really had a good time."

"Me too," Botan smiled. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Kurama grinned. "I hope so." They both stood silently in front of Botan's door, looking into each others eyes.

"So I'll see you after breakfast, right?" Kurama asked, taking a step closer.

"Yes," Botan replied, raising herself up slightly by standing on her tip toes. "I look forward to it."

The prince looked down at the necklace the maid wore. "Will you wear that?"

"Of course," Botan cocked her head. "I love it."

"You won't get in trouble?"

"I'll wear it under my collar, like you cover up your true self," she smirked.

"Fair enough," Kurama smiled gently down at her. Suddenly it hit him how very close they were standing- close enough to kiss. And how he very much liked how close they were.

Suddenly turning bright red, Kurama took a step back. "Well, I- I had better go."

"Good bye. . ." Botan smiled, having seen the blush. 'Was that from how close we were?' Kurama smiled and waved, still slightly pink, before turning around and heading quickly back to his room.

Botan grinned and fingered the star locket lovingly before turning around and opening the door, not expecting to find who she did inside her room.

* * *

"Masaru!" Botan exclaimed in quiet surprise as she saw the little boy sitting on her bed, smelling the flowers from Koenma-

'Oh gods,' Botan swallowed, 'Koenma!'

"Botan," Masaru cocked his head as he looked at Botan with wide eyes, "why didn't you show up for my big brother? Don't you like him?"

"Err-" Botan grinned sheepishly, "I-" Masaru looked at her curiously. The maid sighed and sat at the edge of her bed. "You see, sweetie, I forgot. I- err- got so loaded down with work- my date with your brother completely slipped my mind. I'm so sorry."

The little boy looked Botan up and down. "So you do like my big brother?"

"Of course I do!" Botan insisted. 'Just not like that. . .' Masaru grinned a toothy grin.

"Okay then!" Botan smiled back. Then-

"Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing in here? You should be in bed and asleep!" the maid reprimanded gently, picking up Masaru and carrying him to the door. "Now go to bed!"

"Okay. . ." the little boy grumbled. Then he smiled up at Botan, brimming with child-like innocence. "You're nice, Botan-chan," he yawned before leaving. Botan smiled after the boy, before turning around and changing slowly into her own pajamas, unhooking the necklace carefully.

She looked down at it and kissed it gently. "I love you, Kurama," she whispered as she hid the Jewel with the letters under her bed. The maid was about to get into bed herself when someone opened the door and let themselves in.

Though her back was turned to the door and she could not see who it was, Botan knew she was in trouble.

And she was right.

She just didn't know how much trouble.

* * *

This is such a short chapter but that's all I could do!

Well, this chapter is dedicated to the good for nothing anime violent kid, Ilyas Khan! (Just a joke)

I'll update as soon as possible! Please read and review!

Ja!

Aya-chan


	30. Tainted Blood

Dear Readers,

If you hate Hari and don't like abuse… kinda skip this chapter then. It isn't that bad, but I just wanted to warn you.

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

"My dearest Keiko," Yusuke tried, chewing the tip of an eagle feather quill, thinking hard. "No, that doesn't sound right. How about 'Lovely Keiko?'"

"How about 'Be quiet Yusuke, I'm trying to sleep?'" Kurama suggested. But though he was wearing a moody face, inside the prince had never been happier. He had secretly been replaying the entire night over and over in his mind, even when the vizier had been joyfully telling him about his and Keiko's little picnic.

"Shut up. Just because YOU do everything romantic, doesn't mean I do."

"What'd you do to poor Keiko, anyway?" Kurama replied, sitting up on his bed, and looking at Yusuke who was writing at his desk. Kurama smirked.

"By the way, where did you and Botan disappear to? In the morning you were gone, then you were back for lunch, and a few hours ago you disappeared again."

"I fail to see how that's any of your business," the prince sniffed disdainfully. He looked out at the sunrise. He'd need his necklace again soon. Curse it. He wished he was never demon.

"You could just tell me for the fun of it," Yusuke tried. "I told you about my date with Keiko!"

"And I told you why my hair was red and I did have my normal ears without that piece of junk," the prince replied coolly, leaning back on his bed again.

"But I already knew!" the vizier whined.

"Because you spied on me when I was 7!"

"I think that's beside the point."

"I'm thinking."

"Ho? About what? Or should I say whom?" Yusuke smirked, sitting next to Kurama on the bed and smiling smugly at him. "A certain maid, per chance?"

Kurama turned briefly pink. "No!"

"Uh huh," the vizier said dryly. "Well, Kurama, I hope you really weren't. I'm sorry, but you're already engaged to Hari! Even I wouldn't go so low as to cheat on my fiancée." Kurama said nothing as the sun rose and his body began to change back into its normal demon form.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Yusuke yawned, scratching his arm as he grabbed his started letter to Keiko. "So far I have: Scribble, scribble, Keiko, crossed out stuff." He was silent for a moment. "I'll just finish it tomorrow."

Kurama twitched as Yusuke exited the room. Sighing, the prince rolled over and fell quickly asleep, his hands fingering his new rosary necklace.

'Goodnight. . . Botan. . .'

* * *

"You fucking bitch," Hari whispered menacingly in Botan's ear, grabbing her around her throat. "I should kill you right now." Botan struggled, trying to breathe, but Hari just tightened her grip.

"I warned you. And now I'm going to make you pay for ever talking to my husband, you filth," Hari snarled as she twisted Botan's arm. "You'll never talk to him again!" Throwing all her weight into it, Hari proceeded to punch and kick Botan until the maid's stomach was black, a large patch of her face blue, and her lips, arms, and legs bleeding.

"If I ever see you with Kurama again," Hari snarled, kicking Botan once more in the stomach, "I'll kill you." And the look in her eye told Botan she meant it.

Turning on her heal, the queen-to-be stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and leaving Botan, coughing up blood, on the ground.

Her body in searing pain and her blood spilling all around her, Botan winced as she painfully picked herself up and crawled into her bed, crying herself to sleep.

"Kurama."

* * *

Wasn't that terrible!

I hate Hari as well but there's someone to pick on, ne?

We're getting to the high point where Hiei and Yakumo (plus Yukina and Higanashi) show up!

Isn't that exciting?

Please read and review and also read my new story "Rose"!

Ja!

Aya-chan


	31. Shattered Pieces

Dear Readers,

Another chapter has arrived!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Botan awoke in a coughing fit the next morning, unable to breathe normally, her lungs feelings as if they were being held and never let go. As the hacking subsided, she noticed a liberal amount of blood in her palm. With a blank stare down at her hand, she threw her legs over her bed and stood up, wincing in sudden pain.

Hari, she thought weakly. 'Kurama.' she trembled, sobs welling up inside her, 'I don't know how long I can take this. . .'

Sniveling, the maid got painfully down on her knees and fingered under the bed, retrieving the necklace and, with wavering fingers, put it on. Then she turned to her bedside table, where there was a note. Picking it up, she noticed briefly that her blood quickly stained the parchment.

_Good morning, Mitsukai! _

Here's to hoping today's a nice day! Maybe we can do something tonight. Is that festival going on again? I really miss eating those noodles. It was ramen, correct?

I'm still wearing the rosary, and I hope you're wearing the Shikon! It looked radiant on you. Do you think I should have bought something for Hari? But no- then she would have known I went out. You know, Mitsukai- I just can't talk to her like I can to you. Maybe it's because she's so busy planning or whatever, but still. . .

Anyway, I'll see you after breakfast, okay? Maybe we can talk that idiot Riku into making elephant ears for dinner or something!

See you soon!

-Kurama

A sole crystal tear fell on the letter, soon followed by another.

And the tears continued to fall until the ink was so smudged and the letter was so soggy that it was becoming hard to read. Quickly storing it under her bed so she could read it again later, Botan sobbed into her pillow.

'Oh Kurama,' she thought, biting her lip as the tears streamed down her eyes, 'what am I going to do?'

* * *

Kurama watched curiously as Botan silently poured him orange juice. He knew something was wrong. There were three major things wrong with this picture.

One, Botan hadn't said anything to him- or even smiled- when she came in. Two, she was covering her face with her hand and a shawl. Three, she was serving him orange juice. Ever since their first game of One Question, she had always made sure to specially serve him grape juice.

What was going on?

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her as she passed by. But she said nothing, tightening the shawl with her free hand.

'Botan.' Kurama thought, as she walked quickly out of the room, 'what's wrong?' But he a strong feeling she wouldn't tell him. He was right.

* * *

She didn't show up at the garden after breakfast. She wasn't in the halls or in her room. Or even with those idiots Koenma and Riku- who, to his great displeasure, had still been making repeated passes at her.Where was she? Was she all right? What was wrong? He found these questions circling in his mind, among all his worries already. Searching through the halls again, the prince perked his ears, listening for her foot steps.

But he heard nothing. He tried to find her scent, but it wasn't there either. Racing down the halls, Kurama checked every room, searched every hall, glanced out every window-

But it was like she had disappeared.

To where, he didn't know. But he was determined to find out.

* * *

She was at Kurama's beach. Sitting in the tree that containing the hammock, the maid looked out at the eternal water, her shawl still wrapped tight around her black and blue, scarred face. The wind was blowing, and this morning's cheerful sun was slowly beginning to hide behind darker summer storm clouds.

It's a pity I learned how to swim, the girl thought, emotionlessly, as she looked down at the churning depths of the lake. Or I could have drowned myself.

_You could still try_, a voice in her head urged. _That would show them!_

_Show them what?_ Another voice thought dryly, _That she was a fool that couldn't balance in a tree?_

_No- - - that they were all idiots for not paying more attention!_

_As if they'd care._

_They would. I think._

Botan banged her head against the tree once to clear her mind of these pointless voices. It worked.

Sighing and flopping back against the trunk, she was loosening her shawl so she could breathe when the wind got harder- And wrenched it from her hands.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as the thin piece of fabric flew into the lake before she could grab it. "Wait . . .!"

Sighing, she crawled out of the tree, watching as the fabric floated out to freedom on the lake. Might as well head back to the palace, she thought sadly. I'll grab a new one before anyone can see me, and before my afternoon chores begin.

* * *

Kurama came to a screeching halt as he ran through the halls. That was Botan he saw out there! Running to the window, he took a closer look.

Yes, it was Botan! Even though her whipping hair was hiding her face, there was no one else it could be.

"Botan!" he called out the window, before leaping out of it. Falling four stories and landing in a graceful, cat like fashion, and the prince ran up to the now terrified maid, who was clutching her face with her hands.

"Where were you!" he asked, gently annoyed, as he stepped in front of her so she couldn't run away. "I was…" he stopped himself from saying he was worried… "You promised to be in the gardens!"

"Something came up," Botan whimpered, trying to run away again, but Kurama grabbed her arm. "Please let go," she pleaded desperately, tugging her arm away while still hiding her face.

"No," the prince replied, becoming enraged, "You didn't talk to me at breakfast either! It's almost like you're avoiding me- and why are you hiding your face like that!"

"Let go," Botan whispered. Through the gap in her fingers, Kurama could see her eyes welling up with tears. "Just let go of me. . ."

"No," Kurama frowned, lowering his voice. "Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't. . ." she cried, tugging a little harder now.

"Tell me!"

"I can't!"

"What won't you talk to me!" She simply let the tears fall down her face."Botan, this is so pointless! If you're not going to tell me what the matter is, I may as well just leave!"

"Please . . . leave. . ." the maid whimpered, tears streaming down her fingers. "Leave me alone. . ." Kurama glared down at her, causing her to back away slightly. "Just go. . ."And he did. Letting go of her arm with a cold look in his eye, he turned around on his heel and stomped back to the entrance of the castle. And back inside.

Falling onto her knees, Botan put a trembling hand under her collar, grabbing her necklace. Looking at the pendant, her face contorted in a look of pure pain. With a cry, she slammed it to the ground, shattering the diamond to pieces.

Realizing what she had done, Botan broke down, sobbing into her hands.

It was over.

It was all over.

* * *

No, it's not really over.

We're only getting to the good part!

But wasn't that sad. Damn Hari!

Anyways, I have a new story 'Over the Sunset' and 'Rose' so please read and review!

And a special shout to my greatest supporter, l-Steph-chan-l who always reviews!

Anyhow, JA!

-Luna


	32. Heart's Remedy

Dear Readers,

Read and read and read and enjoy!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

Tear after tear fell on the shards of the broken necklace. Sobbing, the maid removed her hands from her face, wiping her eyes.

"What am I going to do. . .?" she whispered hoarsely, looking down at the broken gem, her heart as shattered as the necklace.

"I'd pick up the pieces." Forgetting her mangled face, Botan looked up in surprise. Yusuke stood above her, looking down at her kindly. But his expression changed to one of pure shock when he looked upon Botan's face. Noticing this look, the maid remembered her bruises and quickly looked away.

But the damage was done.

"Bo- Botan!" Yusuke choked out, falling to his knees as well and gently turning Botan's cheek so she would look at him. "What happened!"

"Ha. . Hari saw. . . Kurama and I . . . walking home from a festival last night," Botan hiccupped, wincing in pain as Yusuke examined her face.

"HA- HARI! Kurama's fiancée!" the vizier exclaimed in surprise. "But she seemed so nice- - !" Botan said nothing, instead looking down at the shattered jewel.

"Help me pick this up, would you?" the girl whispered, indicating the Shikon shards. Yusuke nodded and began to locate piece after piece, when he asked: "Would you like me to tell Kurama about Hari-"

"No!" Botan cried fearfully. "Hari said she'd- she'd kill me if she- - and Kurama loves her- - and I don't want him to get hurt!" Tears streamed down her face again as she looked into Yusuke's eyes. "Don't tell him. Even if it means that he and I . . . can never see each other again!" Yusuke looked into the pained face of the maid, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

He had to do something.

". . . Wait here. I have something that would work wonders for your wounds," the vizier said quietly a few moments later, getting up, dusting off his robes, and hurrying to the castle.

"What should I-?"

"Just stay here!" he called back as he entered the palace.

Botan watched him blankly, tears still trickling down her face as she looked back at the shards and slowly began picking them up, careful not to hurt herself further.

* * *

"My prince!" Yusuke huffed as he grabbed Kurama's arm moments later, tugging him back towards the way he just came. "You've got to come with me!"

"What! Why? And how many times do I have to tell you- the frustrated prince began, but Yusuke interrupted.

"I'm sorry- sorry, Kurama. But you've got to come with me!"

"Why?" Kurama asked again, raising an eyebrow at being dragged towards the doors.

"Err- because!" A stare pierced the black-haired of the two.

"Just come!" the vizier pleaded. "You won't regret it!" With a sigh, Kurama tugged his sleeve out of Yusuke's grasp.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Fine, but make it quick. Hari wanted to go over the wedding plans with me." Kurama noticed that Yusuke's eyes slightly hardened when he heard Hari's name, but ignored it.

"So what is it?"

"Come with me," the vizier cleared his throat, opening the door for Kurama.

The prince stepped through it and looked out. "So what is it-" he began again, but stopped short as his eyes fell on Botan, who was sitting in the middle of the field, picking something up.

"Well?" the vizier whispered. "Go talk to her! Only be quiet, and make sure she doesn't realize it's you."

"What!" Kurama hissed, Youko coming out. "She doesn't want to TALK to me!"

"That's a lie and you know it, Kurama," Yusuke glared. The prince stayed silent. He was right. It was a bold faced lie.

"So why is it I can't let her know it's me until she sees me?" Kurama asked a few moments later, refusing point blank to let Yusuke have the final say in this argument.

"Did it ever occur to you that she didn't tell you what was wrong earlier, because of who you are?"

"No. . . . But why the hell would it mater, damn it?" Kurama growled.

"Trust me," the vizier whispered, giving Kurama a gentle push towards Botan. With a final glare at Yusuke, Kurama walked quietly over to the maid, who had remained oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

Botan heard footsteps.

"Yusuke?" she whispered, wiping her eyes again, "did you find that ointment-" But she stopped with a frightened gasps as she found herself looking up at- not Yusuke-

But Kurama.

The prince's eyes widened with shock at the girl's face. Both her cheeks were blue and swollen, her left eye ringed in black. Her lip was cut and the side of her head had been bleeding.

"Botan." he whispered, falling to his knees and reaching out for her.

But she backed away, trying to hide her face again. "Don't come closer- please- go away-"

"Who did this to you?" Kurama whispered, gently grabbing her hands and pulling them from her face.

The maid's lip trembled- And then she burst into sobs, flinging herself at Kurama, and sobbing in his arms.

"Shh," the prince comforted, "shh, it'll be okay . . . it's going to be all right. . ."

"No it's not-" Botan choked out between sobs. "It's not. . ."

"Just tell me who did this," he murmured, drying her tears gently. "And I'll see they are punished."

Botan looked up at him with watery eyes. "You wouldn't believe me. . ."

"Was it Koenma?"

"No. . . ."

"Was it Riku!"

"No. . . ." the girl sniveled, getting quieter and quieter.

"Then who!"

". . . Hari."

The prince's eye's widened in shock.

"HARI! But she- she's your sister!"

Botan hiccupped and whispered. "She told me . . . if she sees us together again . . . she'll kill me. . . I don't want either of us to get hurt, so I tried to- to-"

"You tried to push me away. You tried to keep us apart," Kurama finished, seeing the pain in her eyes, and feeling it in his heart. The maid nodded. The prince was silent for a moment, and let go of Botan's hands, looking away.

"Kurama," Botan choked, scooting away. "This is for the best. We'll just- we'll just go our separate ways. We'll pretend nothing ever-"

"Botan," the prince whispered, his bangs covering his eyes, "I-"

"I understand," the maid hurried along, "that a maid and a prince should never talk to each other. If you hate me, that's okay. I don't-"

"Botan," Kurama said a bit louder, his voice rising to drown her out, "just- just STOP!" Reaching out, he pulled the girl into a tight hug, placing his chin gently on her head.

"Kurama. . .?" Mitsukai whispered, her eyes streaming. 'Wha- - -? What's going on . . .?'

"Botan, just stop," Kurama hugged her; "I won't let anyone- ANYONE- not even Hari- keep us apart. Never."

"Kurama." the maid looked up at the prince, "do you really mean that . . .?"

"Of course I do, you ditz!" The girl's lip trembled, and she burst into sobs again- only this time for a different reason.

Huddled together under the graying sky, Kurama rocked the sobbing Botan gently in his arms, while from a distance, Yusuke watched with a small smile.

'That was better then any ointment,' the vizier thought, thoroughly please with himself as he turned to walk back to the castle. 'Damn, I'm good.'

* * *

"What are these in your hands?" the prince asked quietly, looking at the shards in the maid's palm.

Botan looked guiltily up at him. "I- I- I kind of- sort of- shattered the jewel. . .'

". . . The Shikon?" Kurama asked, alarmed. "Why-!"

"It was sort of an accident!" Botan insisted. "I- I- I-"

"It's okay," the prince whispered soothingly. "That's the least of our troubles right now- it's okay. . ."

"No, it's not!" the girl's voice cracked. "I loved that necklace!"

"I'll help you gather the shards," Kurama shrugged, picking up a few more pieces of the Shikon no Tama. "And then we'll give it to one of the castle jewelers to piece back together. No problem, really." The girl looked at the prince blankly, who was scouring the yards for shards.

"Well? You going give me a hand or not?" Kurama asked teasingly, smiling. Mitsukai nodded and smiled a watery smile before crawling around with him.

* * *

"There," Kurama exclaimed proudly, holding out a handful of shards, "I think this is it!" The sun had mostly set now, and they were both grass stained and sore- but now had all- or at least most- of the shards.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kurama," Botan yawned, looking up at him with wide eyes. "And thank you for . . . for. . ."

"No one will keep us apart, Mitsukai," the prince whispered to the tired girl. "Not even Hari." The maid smiled at him before closing her eyes and leaning on his shoulder, falling asleep. Smiling gently down at her, Kurama lifted the girl into his arms and carried her back to her room, bridal style.

Upon reaching the room, he gently placed her on her bed- suddenly overwhelmed by the sent of her blood which still hung heavy.

'Hari,' Kurama snarled to himself, Youko flashing as his eyes turned golden as he watched Botan sleep on top of her blood stained sheets. 'This. . . This you will pay for!'

* * *

YEAH!

Hari's going to be told on! That reminds me of a quote.

"No you're not! I'm not goin' let you! I'm goin' tell on you!" - Makimachi Misao to Chou

Anyways, please review and read my other stories 'Rose' and 'Over the Sunset', which is sad yet it will improve.

Trust me.

JA!

-Luna


	33. Flying and Falling

Kurama had prowled the castle, looking for Hari, all night.  
  
During this time he had also gotten a few small "chores" done. Chores he hoped Botan liked.  
  
He was praying she did.  
  
*  
  
It was dawn.  
  
He still hadn't found her.  
  
'Damn it,' the prince growled to himself as he laid back on the roof of the castle, glancing at a huge, slightly blood-stained bandage that was now wrapped around his arm. 'Where in hell could she be?!'  
  
His ears perked under his hat as he heard soft footprints from down below, in the garden.  
  
'Botan?' he thought, curious as he crawled towards the edge of the roof. Whoever it was happened to be downwind, and he couldn't smell them. 'What is she doing up so early?'  
  
Peering over the edge of the castle, he looked down towards the garden.  
  
It looked like Botan- the girl's back was turned- but her black hair was too long.  
  
It must be Hari.  
  
With a growl to himself, he leapt from the roof to the nearest tree and from there to the ground with a quiet thump.  
  
The girl spun around as she heard the prince's footprints behind her.  
  
It was Hari.  
  
"Kurama." she beamed as he glared at her. "I've been looking for y- why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Her delicate forehead crinkled in the frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"How could you DO that?!" he hissed, so low that the girl could barely hear.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Hurt- BEAT- Botan- your SISTER- the way you did!" Kurama snarled, grabbing onto Hari's arm. "How COULD you?!"  
  
"How could I?! How could I not feel anger towards a low down piece of scum like HER when I see her walking- TALKING- with my husband to be?! How can I not hate her actions until my vengeance forces me to take reve-"  
  
"YOU BEAT BOTAN!" Kurama yelled over Hari. "I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY- WHY YOU'D EVEN CONSIDERING BEATING YOUR SISTER!"  
  
"She is no sister of mine!" Hari snarled. She put a hand gently on Kurama- Yasha's cheek and moved his head so he would look at her. "Do you not understand how I feel? You too have a half sibling- one that could over power you. You of all people should understand the way I feel. I am merely trying to protect you- who knows what that maid will do to you? I love you, my prince. Don't you love me?"  
  
Kurama said nothing, silently turning away and looking up at Botan's window, where he knew she would soon be awakening.  
  
*  
  
The maid yawned and stretched, feeling better then she had for a long time.  
  
True, her face felt sore- but it was healing quickly now. In fact-  
  
She put her hand to her face.  
  
There were no scars.  
  
There wasn't even a sore spot.  
  
. . . How could her face be totally healed?!  
  
She got out of bed and realized with a jolt of excitement and shock that her arms and legs were no longer bruised or hurting either.  
  
What happened?  
  
Looking over at her bedside table, there was a collection of small objects.  
  
The first to catch her eye was a small spoon.  
  
Picking it up, she noticed that it had a little- was that dried blood in here?! She quickly dropped the utensil.  
  
Next she looked up and found an envelope with-  
  
A white rose on top.  
  
Gasping, the maid reached for the flower carefully, not wanting to damage its delicate petals.  
  
'My . . . my favorite. . .' she smiled as she felt tears collect in her eyes. She gently placed the rose back on her bed stand and opened the envelope.  
  
When she carefully tipped it over, two items fell out.  
  
One was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
It was now mostly back to its original state. Round and smooth like a marble, there was only one thing missing.  
  
A single shard.  
  
It looked like, from what Botan could tell, a shard the thickness of quill tip. It was slightly noticeable, but not as bad as it could be.  
  
Smiling broadly to herself, the girl put the necklace under her bed, to make sure nothing else happened to it for the time being.  
  
She'd put it on again later.  
  
Next, she picked up the note that had fluttered out of the envelope.  
  
Opening it with a large smile on her face, she snuggled back against her pillows and read.  
  
~Good morning, Mitsukai!  
  
I hope you slept well. I have a few things to apologize for, before you can get your hands on me.  
  
One, you probably noticed the spoon. And the dried blood. Well- err- Yusuke couldn't find that ointment he promised, so we went with the next best thing. Now don't get grossed out on me.  
  
We put a little of my blood on it and fed it to you while you were asleep. Since I'm demon, I heal faster, and those little bruises you got should heal in no time with the aid of demon healing.  
  
So now that the disgusting piece of information is out of the way, I'll move on.  
  
Also, it seems we're still missing a piece of the Jewel. Sorry about that- but for the most part the jeweler put it back together again. So there's another problem out of the way.  
  
Thirdly . . . well, I guess I just wanted to say how happy I am to have someone like you, Botan. Some one I can talk to and be myself with.  
  
Remember what I said: No one can keep us apart.  
  
And so you better not let anyone or anything keeps you from meeting me today in the garden!  
  
You're a beautiful person, Mitsukai. I enjoy every minute I spend with you, and I hope there will be many more minutes to come.  
  
Love, Kurama~  
  
Botan's heart swelled with happiness as she read the note over and over and over again, savoring every sweet word.  
  
"I love you, Kurama," Botan whispered to herself, lying back on the bed.  
  
There was a quiet creak and then gentle shutting of a door.  
  
Her door.  
  
Looking up in surprise, she looked towards her door.  
  
But no one was there.  
  
Shrugging, she got up and decided to dress and have breakfast early, in order to spend more time with the prince.  
  
*  
  
Outside, little Masaru leaned against the door.  
  
'Poor big brother. . .' he thought, walking back to his and Koenma's room. 'But. . .'  
  
The little boy smiled. 'I can still have fun with the prince!'  
  
With a quiet and slightly evil giggle, the little boy ran back to his room before Botan could emerge from hers.  
  
*  
  
"Kurama? Don't you love me?"  
  
The voice brought him back to earth and out of his daydreams.  
  
He turned and found himself staring into the deep blue eyes of Hari.  
  
"Don't you?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
The prince looked away. "I just don't see why you'd do that to your sister!"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. . ." the girl whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Kurama flinched and tried to back out of it without really alerting to her what he was doing, but it was useless.  
  
"Of course you hurt me! I care for Botan! Very, very much!" Kurama glared, still trying to squirm out of her grasp.  
  
"I know that now," Hari continued softly, standing slowly on her tip toes so she was face to face with Kurama. "And I promise to be good from now on."  
  
The prince said nothing, still slightly struggling.  
  
Suddenly, his nose picked up a sent.  
  
A sweet, gentle sent that he- was loved the word?  
  
Botan's sent.  
  
It was coming closer.  
  
And it was mingled with the soft, fragrant sent of a rose.  
  
She had found it.  
  
He could smell the happiness in her.  
  
He wanted her to be happy- he needed her to be happy-  
  
But she wouldn't be happy if she saw him in Hari like this!  
  
'Hell,' he thought darkly, trying not to push away his wife-to-be, 'I don't really know if I'M happy with this. . .'  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Kurama," Hari whispered, hugging him close. "No one can keep us apart." 'Ever.'  
  
With that, she leaned into him and kissed him deeply.  
  
And that was the scene Botan walked in to.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, YUUUUUUUUUUSUKE!" cried a shrill voice.  
  
The vizier, who had been brushing his teeth- shirtless- opened his sleepy eyes with a snap.  
  
'Oh gods. . .'  
  
"YUSUKE, DARLING!" Maya squealed with delight as she burst into the bathroom- wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
Now, usually Yusuke would not at all have objected to a woman choosing this as their method of dress- but now he really didn't want to see anyone in a towel except for Keiko.  
  
Hell, he wouldn't care if she saw Keiko with OUT a towel.  
  
However, he was awakened from his sweet day dreams of a naked Keiko by Maya, who looked like she was having a seizure.  
  
"Err," he asked, looking at her oddly. "Are you okay?"  
  
She pouted. "I was doing a sexy dance for you!"  
  
". . . If you say so."  
  
He turned back to brushing his teeth.  
  
Maya's pout deepened.  
  
"Yusuke, honey," she whined as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, "why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"Err. . . I have laryngitis?" he lied.  
  
But- by some lucky break combined with Maya's idiocy- this lie worked.  
  
"Ooo! Poor baby!" she cried in hushed tones. "Let me get you some lemon tea!"  
  
With that, she scampered out the door.  
  
And Yusuke scampered out the near-by window, not even bothering to put on a shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
OH NOO!!!!  
  
Hari is manipulating Kurama!!! DAMN HER!!!!  
  
Whoops. I swore.  
  
Oh well!  
  
Sorry about not updating but I was busy.  
  
About the diamond breaking, I guess that's not really possible but let's pretend it did, k?  
  
Please review and I'll update!  
  
JA!!! 


	34. Lying and Loving

Botan stood for a moment, watching the scene in front of her blankly.  
  
Hari broke the kiss and hugged Kurama tightly to her, smirking smugly at the maid over the prince's shoulder.  
  
Her eyes filling with tears and glaring, Botan turned on her heal and stomped out of there-  
  
Just as Kurama broke himself away from Hari.  
  
"Hari I just- just- just don't," he finished lamely, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
His ears picking up the sound of retreating footsteps, he whipped around to see Mitsukai stomping away.  
  
He gulped.  
  
'Uh oh. . .'  
  
*  
  
'Why that- that stupid, ignorant, lying, son of a b-' Botan thought angrily, a single tear running down her face as she glared at the flower in her hands.  
  
She sat on the windowsill of her bedroom, her feet dangling out the window.  
  
Tearing off one of the petals of the rose, Botan threw it over the edge of the sill.  
  
Watching it drift away and disappear with the wind, she continued to rip off petals and release them.  
  
~"No one will keep us apart, Mitsukai."~  
  
"Liar," the maid hissed to herself as she tore off the last petal. 'You let Hari come between us. . .twice.' "LIAR!"  
  
"Whose a liar?"  
  
The girl whirled around, hopping back inside her room.  
  
The prince stood at her door way, looking confused.  
  
Botan glared at him.  
  
He gulped.  
  
Brushing past him, Mitsukai began to head down stairs, leaving the rose stem lying on the floor.  
  
"Wait!" Kurama called as he hurried after her. "I didn't- that is- I didn't want her-"  
  
Botan ignored him.  
  
"Would you listen to me?!"  
  
The maid only picked up a small purse from the counter and took a list of chores from the wall and began to head outside.  
  
"Mitsukai, listen to me! Let me explain!"  
  
"Explain WHAT?" the girl suddenly screamed, whirling around to face him. "That you LIED to me?!"  
  
"I *DIDN'T* lie! I won't let ANYONE come between us!"  
  
"SHE BEAT ME UP, AND THEN YOU *KISS* HER?! HOW IS THAT NOT LETING ANYONE COME BETWEEN US?!"  
  
" Hari kissed me, I didn't kiss her!"  
  
"Don't give me that shit. I had a fucking FRONT ROW SEAT, KURAMA! I think I know what I saw!"  
  
With that, the furious maid turned around again, and began to stomp towards the gate.  
  
"Where are you going?!" he called as he hurried after her.  
  
She did nothing but sent him an icy glare, open the gate, and head towards the town.  
  
Sighing a defeated sigh, he began to turn around to go back inside-  
  
And then decided against it and hurried after her.  
  
*  
  
A little earlier, the shirtless vizier had been wandering the lawns; both for the pleasure, and looking for some way to cover himself up.  
  
'Though I do have a chest all the girls would marvel. . .' he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
With a small sigh, he leaned against the wall and looked towards the castle.  
  
'I wonder how long I'll have to hide from Maya-'  
  
But before he could even finish his thought, something large fell on top of his head.  
  
"Blast it!" groaned a woman's voice.  
  
Rubbing her posterior, the girl got off of Yusuke.  
  
"Lady Keiko!" he cried joyfully as he saw who it was. She smiled a small smile back, and then turned pink at the vizier's shirtless top.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke," she replied, fiddling with her sleeve.  
  
"It's so nice to see your lovely face again!" he beamed. "But I suppose you're here to see Botan?"  
  
Keiko blushed and looked away. "Actually. . ."  
  
"Actually- - -?" Yusuke repeated slowly, tilting her chin so she would look up at him.  
  
"Actually what?"  
  
"Actually," Keiko continued, looking determined yet still pink, "I came to see you."  
  
The vizier grinned a very happy, very disturbing grin. "Really?"  
  
Keiko nodded.  
  
"I knew you loved me!" Yusuke grinned slyly, hugging Keiko.  
  
Keiko backed away slightly, now totally red. "I never said that!"  
  
"Ah, but you thought it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!'  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Suddenly realizing what she said, Keiko's eyes widened and she turned so red she was giving off heat. "I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!"  
  
"Ha!" Yusuke cried joyfully. "You love me!"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You love me!"  
  
"I really, really hate you."  
  
"Ah, come on! Smile a little! You look so lovely when you smile!"  
  
"I should kill you."  
  
"Please? Just a little smile? For me?"  
  
"I really, really want to kill you."  
  
"As long as you smile!"  
  
*  
  
But Keiko and Yusuke's argument was interrupted by Kurama and Botan walking past, fighting.  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke whispered, frowning deeply as the two yelling people past. "They were so happy a little while ago!"  
  
"What happened?" Keiko whispered back.  
  
After a hurried explanation, Keiko's brow furrowed.  
  
"I bet it was that Hari bitch."  
  
"Probably," Yusuke agreed. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Get them back together, of course!" Keiko announced after Botan and Kurama- Yasha had stomped angrily towards town. "They are supposed to be together!"  
  
"Right!" the vizier agreed, standing and helping Keiko do the same.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Shouldn't you at least put on a shirt?"  
  
"Nah!" Yusuke announced, as he pulled Keiko towards the gate. "No time!" He stopped and looked at her. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
". . . No, it's okay."  
  
*  
  
The two began to walk quickly after the prince and the maid.  
  
But after a little while, Keiko noticed Yusuke continually stared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she mumbled, purposely looking away from him as they walked the dirt path to the bustling village.  
  
"I was just thinking how nice it is to spend time with you, Lady Keiko," Yusuke smiled widely. "I missed you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Well. . . I missed you too," Keiko admitted, still looking away, in the direction of the upcoming village.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you love me?!  
  
"NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!"  
  
"You looooove me! You LOOOOOOVE me!"  
  
"I've gotta remember to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"You LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE me!"  
  
"I'd love it if you shut up."  
  
"You do love me!"  
  
"I meant shut up now."  
  
"You can't help but love me! You find me irresistible! Ha!" Yusuke grinned slyly at the exasperated girl.  
  
"Why I missed you is a mystery to me now, Yusuke."  
  
The vizier didn't say anything else, but did continue to do a happy little jig as they walked that seriously embarrassed Keiko.  
  
Until that little jig caused his hand to "accidentally" brush her chest.  
  
Then she was mad.  
  
"PERVERT!" she screamed, hitting him hard over the head and continuing to walk along as Yusuke collected his teeth.  
  
"I love it when you do that."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
*  
  
"So, if you hate me so much," Yusuke said a few moments later as they got nearer and nearer to town. "Why'd you come back?"  
  
"It's still a mystery to me," Keiko replied dryly.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
The girl sighed and glanced at Yusuke from the corner of her eye. "I just did. . . you make me feel. . . I dunno."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Occasionally."  
  
"Angry?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Loved?"  
  
Keiko didn't say anything. Loved. That was the right word.  
  
The vizier noticed her silence. "Is loved it? You feel loved? Well good. 'Cause you should."  
  
The girl looked at him. "Really? You seriously love me?"  
  
"Yep," Yusuke said plainly. "I do."  
  
". . . Even though I hit you?"  
  
"I deserve it."  
  
"Even though I insult you?"  
  
"I find that sexy."  
  
"Even though I'm not very pretty?"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Even if I act like an ass?"  
  
"I don't want you to change even a little."  
  
". . . Even if I don't love you?"  
  
"Lovely Lady Keiko," Yusuke smiled gently down at her, "I will love you until the day I die."  
  
The girl said nothing to this for a moment, biting her lip.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you really love me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
". . . Then is it okay. . . If I love you too?"  
  
Yusuke grinned. "That would be more then okay."  
  
"Good," Keiko announced, as Yusuke took her hand. "Because I do."  
  
"Ha. I told you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And for once, he did.  
  
*  
  
I don't anything to say at the moment..  
  
Except for.  
  
DEDICATION TIME!!!!!  
  
And the award goes to.  
  
PassionateAngel  
  
AND  
  
l-Steph-chan-l  
  
Thanks to both of you for reviewing and giving me confidence!!!!  
  
JA!!!! 


	35. So Why Not?

'That stupid baka is following me. . .' Botan thought darkly to herself as she angrily grabbed fruit and examined them, trying to pay attention to her chores.  
  
"Botan," Kurama begged as he neared her again, "please listen-"  
  
"NO!" she screamed back, hurling an orange at his face. Which she then had to pay for.  
  
She was happy to note, though, that the fruit was right on target.  
  
Turning on her heal and storming into the crowed, Kurama was unable to follow.  
  
He had to spend a few moments getting the orange juice out of his eyes.  
  
By then, he had lost her.  
  
'Damn it,' he cursed to himself as he tried to pick up her sent.  
  
But with so many people it was nearly impossible.  
  
"Looking for someone?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
The prince whirled around to find himself face to face-  
  
With a shirtless Yusuke.  
  
Kurama looked his vizier up and down. ". . . What happened to you?"  
  
"I've always been called the kind of guy who gives you the shirt off his back. . ." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"That's a saying, you dolt."  
  
"I know. It was supposed to be a joke."  
  
"Ha ha. Now what do you want?" the prince glared.  
  
"Gods, calm down. I'm here to help you with Botan."  
  
Kurama's ears perked. "Really?"  
  
"Yep. Follow me. We're going back home."  
  
The prince said nothing as the vizier started to head back. Noticing that Kurama wasn't following, Yusuke turned and looked at him. "Well? Come on!"  
  
"What?! Go HOME?! But I gotta find Mitsuk-"  
  
"Then go home! Trust me!"  
  
Kurama said nothing for a moment. "Will I regret it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
". . . You have something planed, don't you?"  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"I really don't want to know," the prince sighed as be begun to follow his vizier towards the castle, praying that he was doing the right thing.  
  
*  
  
Botan stomped through the packed street, brushing against countless people as she pushed her way under an almost-empty display.  
  
Sighing and leaning against the wooden wall of the display- which happened to be about cheese graters- the maid glanced back the way she came.  
  
It didn't look like Kurama had followed her this time.  
  
. . . Now if she could only decided if this was a good or bad thing.  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Mitsukai whipped around. "Keiko!"  
  
The other girl was leaning casually against another display, examining one of the cheese graters. "Not a very exciting product, is it?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Botan asked, stunned. "I mean- thanks for the basket! I'm sorry I haven't had time to visit or-"  
  
"That's okay," Keiko interrupted, putting down the grater and walking over to Botan. "So what's new?"  
  
"Nothing. . ."  
  
"Right."  
  
The maid gave her friend an odd stare. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why won't you go talk to Kurama?"  
  
Botan's eyes almost popped out her head. "What?! How do you-? Never mind. I'm not going to! He lied! I HATE HIM."  
  
Turning on her heal, Mitsukai began to leave when Keiko grabbed her arm. "Oh, no you don't! Yusuke put in a lot of work to set you two up!"  
  
Blushing red, Botan turned around. "S- Setting us UP? Keiko, you and I both know that's not- not-! But it doesn't matter anyway. He's with Hari. Even if I- - I just don't have a chance with him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Wha-?! Are you saying I DO?"  
  
"Sure," Keiko shrugged. "I'm with his vizier."  
  
"That's crazy!"  
  
"But true."  
  
"No- what's crazy is that you actually think I LIKE him!"  
  
"You do."  
  
"No I don't! This is stupid!"  
  
"Botan, it is NOT stupid! You love him! Take a chance! Steal him from that Hari! Don't waist a moment, or she WILL win!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Botan whispered, tugging her arm out of Keiko's grasp and walking quickly out of the display.  
  
But Keiko followed. "Well, I do!"  
  
Botan tried to ignore her best friend as she followed her, trying to tug the maid back towards the prince.  
  
"Gods, Botan!" Keiko yelled- before beginning to sing.  
  
"Oh gods. . ." Botan groaned. "Please- I don't want to listen-"  
  
"You think you're going no where  
  
When you're walking down the street  
  
Actin' like you just don't care  
  
When life could be so sweet!  
  
Why you wanna be like that  
  
As if there's nothin' new  
  
You're not foolin' no one,  
  
You're not even foolin' you!"  
  
"Keiko," Botan muttered, rubbing her temples tiredly. "Just give it up."  
  
"No!" the girl cried before continuing to sing, tugging Botan towards the direction of the prince again.  
  
"So walk a little slower  
  
And open up your eyes!  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passin' by!  
  
There may never be a sign-  
  
No big, bright flashing light  
  
Telling you to make your move  
  
Or when the time is right!  
  
So-  
  
Why not?  
  
Take a crazy chance?  
  
Why not?  
  
Do a crazy dance?  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot!  
  
So why not?  
  
Why not?  
  
Why not take a crazy chance?  
  
Why not take a crazy chance?"  
  
"I'll tell you why not!" Botan cried, tears of frustration beginning to well up in her eyes. "Because it *is* CRAZY! Because it *is* HOPELESS! That's why!"  
  
Keiko sighed, and stopped Botan in her tracks.  
  
Stepping in front of her best friend, Keiko grabbed the maid's shoulders, shaking her lightly, singing.  
  
"You always dress in yellow-  
  
When you wanna dress in gold!  
  
Instead of listenin' to your heart  
  
You do just what you're told!  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
For what you'll never know  
  
Let's just get into a cart  
  
And go, baby go!  
  
So-"  
  
"To him, I bet you mean," Botan said quietly as she side stepped Keiko and contKuramaed down the busy path. "No."  
  
"Why not?  
  
Take a crazy chance!  
  
Why not?  
  
Do a crazy dance!  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot!  
  
So why not?  
  
Why not?"  
  
"Keiko, stop it!" Botan's voice cracked. "It's over. It's too late."  
  
"So you won't even try?!" Keiko cried, frustrated.  
  
Mitsukai said nothing.  
  
"Oh! He could be the one for you," Keiko sung, just loudly enough for Botan to hear.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Maybe yes, maybe no!  
  
Oh! It could be the thing to do.  
  
What I'm saying is you gotta let him know!"  
  
". . . I don't know if I can. . .there's no way. . . " Botan whispered, turning around to look at her friend with tear filled eyes.  
  
Keiko shook her head in exasperation. "You'll never get to heaven,  
  
Or even to a lake  
  
If you don't believe there's a way!"  
  
The maid looked away. "I don't know. . ."  
  
Keiko turned Botan's face so she looked up at her. "Why not  
  
Take a star from the sky?  
  
Why not  
  
Spread your wings and fly?  
  
Oh!  
  
It might take a little  
  
And it might take a lot!  
  
But why not?!  
  
Why not?!"  
  
Keiko dried her best friend's tears. "Botan, that bastard of a prince cares deeply for you. Go back to him."  
  
The maid said nothing for a moment, looking away in deep thought.  
  
'Kurama. . .'  
  
Looking suddenly up at her friend, Mitsukai smiled a small smile. "Why not?"  
  
Keiko beamed back. "Hurry then! He's going to be back at the castle! Yusuke told me!"  
  
"You planed this?" Botan raised an eyebrow, but Keiko just smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Now go! Go get your man!"  
  
"All right," Mitsukai called over her shoulder as she turned and began to run.  
  
Racing as fast as she could back to the castle, she sang as she went.  
  
"Why not?  
  
Take a crazy chance?  
  
Why not?  
  
Do a crazy dance!  
  
If I lose a moment-  
  
I might lose a lot!  
  
So why not?  
  
Why not?!"  
  
*  
  
I don't like Hilary Duff but the song was appropriate so there you have it!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so proud.  
  
I got a question about Hiei and Yukina.  
  
They'll come in about when Yakumo comes in the spice the story up.  
  
That's the climax but one chapter at a time.  
  
Arigato again and JA! 


	36. Lullaby, My Song

Botan ran as fast as she could down the dirt path, flew through the gate, and raced through the doors-  
  
Running right into Riku.  
  
"Ouch!" the cook cried as he and a large platter fell to the floor with a clang.  
  
"Oh gods!" Botan cried, helping the cook up, "I'm sorry! I'm just in a hu- "  
  
"Botan?" Riku interrupted, looking slightly hurt as he picked up his try, "where have you been the past few days?"  
  
"Busy. I am so sorry I haven't been there for dinner. . ." Botan winced as she remembered, for the first time in days, that Riku actually existed.  
  
The cook fingered his tray and smiled up at her. "Well, I guess that's understandable, isn't it? Being busy, I mean. The wedding is getting close. . ."  
  
The maid just nodded, trying to hurry Riku along. She needed to find Kurama- Yasha!  
  
"Yeah, it's really busy. Yup. Um, can I go?" Mitsukai prompted, trying to edge away without looking rude.  
  
It was growing late.  
  
The sun was already setting.  
  
Riku cocked his head. "You gonna be busy tonight?"  
  
"Um- yeah," Botan replied quickly. "Super busy. So I got to go. See you!"  
  
With a hurried wave, the girl whipped around and began to run in the direction of the prince's room, leaving a confused Riku behind her.  
  
*  
  
Kurama sat in his bedroom, laying on his bed.  
  
With a sigh, he turned over and looked out the window at the sun set.  
  
"Botan. . ."  
  
The prince's ears perked as he heard someone open the door.  
  
Was it Yusuke? The vizier had left a little while ago to "use the bathroom," but somehow Kurama doubted that very much.  
  
But no- the sent belonged to someone else.  
  
Someone he recognized, but he couldn't put his finger on it. . .  
  
Sitting up, Kurama looked down to see- - -  
  
Masaru.  
  
"Hiya, prince!" the little boy smiled as he climbed up on the bed next to Kurama.  
  
"What, might I inquire, are you doing in here?"  
  
"Talkin' to you, stupid."  
  
Kurama growled. "I could have you and your brother kicked out for that, you moron."  
  
"But Botan-chan would be mad at you if you did that!" the boy smirked knowingly.  
  
Kurama opened and closed his mouth like a fish, refusing point blank to let this little idiot win the argument, but knowing at the same time that he was right.  
  
Masaru giggled. "Ha ha! You love her!"  
  
The prince blushed red. "I do not! I love Hari!"  
  
The boy shook his head. "You're a rotten liar."  
  
"I am not lying!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"Seriously, prince," the little boy lowered his voice and leaned in. "How far have you gotten with Botan?"  
  
Kurama's face glowed. "What the-?! I- I don't-! I mean-! Why would I tell something like that to a little runt like you, anyway?!"  
  
Masaru shrugged. "Well, it's just that if you don't make a move, my big brother and Riku are both ready to."  
  
The prince growled. Curse those two. Curse their damn souls.  
  
The boy got up and hopped off the bed. "Later, prince!"  
  
He hopped to the door and then stopped.  
  
Turning around, Masaru stuck out his tongue and said: "YOU LOVE HER!" before high tailing it out of the room.  
  
Just in time too, as a large, heavy volume landed just where the boy had been- - - 5 seconds after he was gone.  
  
*  
  
As she ran up the stairs towards the prince's room, Botan could only fear what had happened between Kurama and Hari while she was gone.  
  
'I can't let her win!' the maid thought, her eyes closed tight as she ran up the familiar stairs. 'I can't! I WON'T!'  
  
Slowing down, she came to a halt in front of the prince's door.  
  
But then she found she couldn't move.  
  
She silently reached for the door knob, but couldn't twist it.  
  
She just couldn't.  
  
"Honestly," a young voice sighed exasperatedly from beside her, "do I have to do *everything* for you two?"  
  
Mitsukai looked down in surprise to see- "Masaru. . .?!"  
  
The boy smiled knowingly, opened the door, and pushed her gently to go inside.  
  
And then- before she could turn to say anything else- he was gone.  
  
She was on her own.  
  
"Mitsukai- - Botan?"  
  
*  
  
The prince- another book poised over his head, ready to be thrown- halted in shock.  
  
Botan swallowed.  
  
Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so well.  
  
"Um. . . Kurama. . . I. . ."  
  
The volume in Kurama's hand fell to the floor with a thump that both ignored.  
  
Getting up slowly, Kurama took a step towards the maid.  
  
"Kurama. . ." Botan whispered, looking away and fiddling with a strand of her hair, "I. . . I need to apologize. I was totally- TOTALLY out of place and-"  
  
"No, you weren't," the prince whispered, taking another step towards the girl and grabbing hold of her hand.  
  
"I really was- I-"  
  
"No, you weren't. You had every right to be mad- but. . ." Kurama paused, then pulled Botan with him back towards the bed and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. "I meant what I said."  
  
"What? That it was Hari that kissed you or that. . ."  
  
"Both. Hari kissed me, and that no one will keep us apart. Botan, I- I-"  
  
*  
  
Outside, the once curious Riku-  
  
Was now a pissed off Riku.  
  
Growling to himself, he decided he was done listening, turned around, and stomped away.  
  
He would get Kurama later.  
  
*  
  
And it was here that the prince found himself at a loss of words.  
  
He really didn't know what to say.  
  
He didn't know what to say or do or feel. . .  
  
And he didn't know anything else that was happening, apart from his sitting with Botan, in his room, their hands intertwined.  
  
There was a silence. . .  
  
And then Botan scooted over a bit, and leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder. "I am sorry."  
  
"I am too."  
  
The girl pulled away and looked up at him. "I feel so bad. . . what can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
The boy was silent for a moment, but then he leaned against her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Will you sing for me. . .?"  
  
Botan smiled a small smile. "But what should I sing?"  
  
"The first thing that comes into your mind. . ." the prince yawned as his head fell into her lap.  
  
Mitsukai blushed and thought for a moment. "This is the lullaby my father sang for me, when he was still alive."  
  
She cleared her throat, and then sang softly, running her fingers gently through the prince's hair.  
  
"May your heart be filled with songs  
  
And may your friends all sing along  
  
May your voice be true and strong  
  
May you always have a song. . ."  
  
Kurama found himself melting into the sweet sound of her voice, as he slowly began to drift off.  
  
"May your heart be filled with love  
  
Full of peace just like a dove!  
  
Just like heaven shines above. . .  
  
May you always have a song. . ."  
  
Botan smiled a watery smile. The emotions of the day added to this song. . . she did miss her father.  
  
She almost giggled as she looked down at the prince, who seemed almost asleep.  
  
"May you always have a song  
  
And may your friends all sing along  
  
May your heart be true and strong  
  
May you always have a song. . .  
  
A simple melody that- that-"  
  
Kurama noticed that she was now struggling.  
  
Opening his eyes, he glanced up at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
"I. . . I've forgotten the rest of the words. . ." Botan replied truthfully, smiling a small smile as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Would you like me to sing a different song?"  
  
"No. . ." the prince whispered back. "Just sing what you know of this one. . ."  
  
"Ma. . . may you always have a song. . .  
  
And may your friends all sing along. . .  
  
May your heart be true and strong. . .  
  
May you always have a song. . .  
  
May you always. . .  
  
Have a song. . ."  
  
The prince smiled a sleepy smile as he lay in Botan's lap.  
  
"Mitsukai. . . you are my song. . ." he whispered as he drifted off into dream land, leaving a red Botan awake by herself.  
  
~'Mitsukai. . . you are my song. . .'~  
  
Botan smiled and gently moved Kurama's hair out of his slumbering face.  
  
"You're my song, too, Kurama," she whispered back to the sleeping boy. "You're mine, too. . ." 


	37. I Love the Prince

Botan sat, content and happy with the prince's head in her lap, for at least an hour.  
  
Allowing her hands to run through Kurama's silky silver hair, the girl wondered how she could have ever lived her life without him.  
  
Finally, she knew she had to leave.  
  
Hari would be returning to her room soon, and finding Botan there- especially with the prince- would not be a good thing.  
  
Sighing quietly, Botan gently lifted Kurama's head out of her lap and laid it back down again on a pillow.  
  
Smiling softly at him, she kissed her hand and then pressed it gently on the boy's forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Kurama. . ."  
  
*  
  
Botan hummed quietly to herself as she walked through the dark, deserted halls.  
  
Or, as she would find momentarily, dark and mostly deserted halls.  
  
As she rounded a corner, she ran straight into Sayo.  
  
"Oww. . ." Botan moaned as she rubbed her sore posterior.  
  
Then- looking up to see who it was- she gasped.  
  
She was dead meat.  
  
"You stupid girl . . ." Sayo hissed as she grabbed Botan's hair and yanked her to her feet.  
  
The maid let out a soft whimper of pain.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Botan did so.  
  
"You idiot. . ." Sayo sneered as she threw Botan into the wall. "You'd better consider yourself lucky! If you ran into one of my daughters, you could be executed!"  
  
Botan's eyes watered up in pain as she held her now bruised cheek. "Yes, step mother. . . I'll be more careful. . ."  
  
"See that you do. . ."  
  
The old woman glared at Botan before turning around briskly and stomping away.  
  
Wiping her eyes from the pain, Mitsukai watched her step mother leave. 'What was she doing out, anyway. . .?'  
  
The maid looked out the window that Sayo had been near to.  
  
Outside, in the dark, peasants were setting up for the arrival of Kurama's cousins, Prince Yakumo, Prince Hiei, and Princess Yukina. (no they're not related except for Hiei and Yukina)  
  
"Oh I forget about the celebration!" Botan cried.  
  
Hari wanted Botan as her personal servant for the arrival.  
  
"Probably for show off" Botan muttered.  
  
*  
  
Pulling on her night gown, Botan crawled into bed, her eyes still watering.  
  
'Gods, that hurt. . .' she though, looking into her small bathing bucket at her reflection.  
  
In the shallow pool of water, she saw that a large purple mark was forming.  
  
'Great. Juuust great,' Mitsukai groaned to herself as she went back over and flopped on her bed. 'More bruises.'  
  
A knocking on her door startled her out of her dark thoughts.  
  
"Coming. . ." she said, getting up and opening the door to see-  
  
"Riku?" the maid asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The cook frowned and let himself in. "I- what happened to you?"  
  
He reached out to touch her bruise gently, but Botan covered it with her hand. "Heh. Heh. Er- accidentally bumped into the wall."  
  
The boy's frown deepened. "Botan, don't lie. I know what happened."  
  
Botan's eyes widened. 'He saw Sayo- - -?'  
  
"Kurama's been beating you up, right? He's been abusing you, hasn't he?"  
  
*I can see that you've been crying  
  
You can't hide it with the light  
  
What's the use in you denying?  
  
The words you have are wrong*  
  
"Wha- What?" Botan almost laughed. "No! Kurama never would beat me up! He cares about me!"  
  
"I heard him tell you that crap, Botan. That no one would keep you apart or whatever? But you and I both know he's lying. I told you about Maya! He's a liar! He'd lie about anything, even to you! Can't you see. . .?"  
  
*I heard him promise you forever  
  
But forever's come and gone!  
  
Baby, he would say whatever!  
  
It takes  
  
To keep  
  
You alive  
  
To the truth  
  
Between  
  
The lies!*  
  
"See what?" Botan asked, crossing her arms.  
  
She was getting a little ticked off now. She had just made up with Kurama, and now Riku was trying to tear them apart again?!  
  
No.  
  
"Botan, see that. . . that. . ." The cook struggled for the right word. "That I. . ."  
  
*Oh- I would love you more then that!  
  
I won't say the words-  
  
Then take them back!  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance!  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say-  
  
I will love you more then that!*  
  
"That I- - I love you, Botan! And I don't want you to be hurt by him!"  
  
*Baby, you deserve much better  
  
What's the use in goin' and on?  
  
Don't you see it's now or never?  
  
'Cause I  
  
Just can't  
  
Be friends  
  
Baby,  
  
Knowing  
  
In  
  
The end!*  
  
Botan stared at him in shock.  
  
'He loves me? I knew he always liked me, but. . .' "Riku. . ."  
  
"All my life," Riku whispered, shaking in anger and embarrassment, "Kurama has stolen all the people I care about from me. Well, he's not going to do that to you! I love you, Botan! More then that bastard ever will!"  
  
He looked up at her, determination in his eyes. "Can't you see that?!"  
  
*That I would love you more then that!  
  
I won't say the words-  
  
Then take them back! (Can't take them back!)  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance!  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say- *  
  
"So please, Botan? Be with me. . ."  
  
Botan was at a total loss of words.  
  
Her mind thought briefly back to her basket of letters- the rose stem- and the Shikon Jewel under her bed.  
  
Then she looked into Riku's eyes.  
  
What could she do?  
  
The cook stared at her with a mixture of love, determination, and fear.  
  
"Please? I can't. . . can't go on with out you. . ." he said softly, taking her hand gently.  
  
*Hey!  
  
There's not a day that passes by  
  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
  
It's not to late to change your mind  
  
So take my hand-  
  
Don't say good bye!*  
  
The girl bit her lip.  
  
She couldn't hurt him!  
  
But- - -  
  
She didn't love him either.  
  
Not like that.  
  
"Riku, I- - -"  
  
The boy looked hopefully at her.  
  
*I would love you more then that. . .  
  
I won't say the words. . .  
  
Then take them back!*  
  
"Yes. . .?" he whispered.  
  
Botan stared gently at him, biting her lip.  
  
'Please, Botan, I'm begging you. . . be with me. . .' the cook thought desperately.  
  
*Oh- I would love you more then that!  
  
I won't say the words-  
  
Then take them back! (No, no!)  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance!  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say-  
  
I will love you more then that!*  
  
"I- I- I. . . I just. . . It's- well. . ."  
  
Botan struggled to say an understandable sentence.  
  
"I just. . . Well, I love you, Riku, but as a friend. . ."  
  
*Oh- I would love you more then that! (Oh, baby!)  
  
I won't say the words-  
  
Then take them back!  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance!  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say-  
  
I will love you more then that!*  
  
"And only. . . only as a friend."  
  
Botan's heart almost broke for the poor cook as she watched his face fall.  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
He gently let go of her hand and started sadly towards the door.  
  
"Hey. . ." Mitsukai called out softly as he reached the knob, "will you come back tomorrow? I love talking to you. . ."  
  
Riku turned and looked at her slowly.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
And then he smiled a small smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then he silently left the room.  
  
As he left, Botan got on her knees, pulled out the Shikon no Tama, and placed it around her neck.  
  
In the glow from the moon outside, it sparkled.  
  
Smiling sadly, she got into bed, cupping the gem in her hands.  
  
'I hope you can forgive me, Riku,' the maid thought as she kissed the Jewel and blew out the candle, 'but I love another.'  
  
Closing her eyes, Mitsukai let her mind wander to the prince's warm head in her lap, and his silky hair in her fingers.  
  
Smiling, she rolled over and hugged the Shikon close to her. 'I love the prince.' 


	38. Arriving Royalty

Sayo got up early the next morning.  
  
'Hm. . . .' the old woman thought to herself as she stretched and walked over to the window, where the decorations were still being set up. 'Everything looks like it's going according to plan . . .Now as long as we add the finishing touches, to the celebration, this will be perfect.'  
  
With a small smirk to herself, Sayo got dressed and headed down to breakfast.  
  
*  
  
"Isn't it a lovely morning for a contest, Kurama, darling?" Hari smiled at her fiancée.  
  
"Hm?" the prince yawned, looking up at her with sleepy eyes. "Wha-? Oh, yes, of course."  
  
The girl cocked her head. "What's wrong? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"  
  
Kurama blushed slightly pink and then nodded, his mind floating to Botan. "Oh, yes, of course. But all the excitement has worn me out already. . ."  
  
He smiled a small smile and got up to leave, but before he could the girl grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kurama?" she whispered quietly, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. . . about- you know. . . um. . . my problems with my sister. I promise to be better. Please forgive me. . ."  
  
She looked up at him with such pain filled eyes his heart almost melted.  
  
Almost, but not all.  
  
"Just don't do it again," he replied, kissing her on the cheek before heading out to the garden.  
  
"I promise! I won't! Come to the arrival!" Hari cried joyfully as Kurama left.  
  
"Mhm. I will," the prince called dully back as he left.  
  
In truth, he was so happy to see his cousins again, especially Hiei.  
  
Hiei and he were always good friends, practicing their demon skills, since Hiei and Yukina were demons, ice and fire.  
  
Kurama mentally chuckled when he remembered the time where Hiei first fell in love with Yukina's servant, Higanashi, the bubbly girl.  
  
Ah, he remembered all too well.  
  
Yukina was always kind and wished not to use her powers for power; she was the tranquil type unlike her brother, who preferred the quick and easy way.  
  
Their parents had died long ago and Hiei was now almost in position to take the throne, although a queen was absent.  
  
They were visiting for a soul purpose, Kurama's engagement party.  
  
And this special occasion was for everyone, even the servants, to dress up and celebrate for one whole day.  
  
But Yakumo was a different story.  
  
Yakumo was also demon but a strange evil always followed him as he always looked for trouble and power. And Kurama didn't like it.  
  
Hari smiled happily to herself as she finished her eggs and Botan came out to fill the glasses with more juice.  
  
"Where's the prince?" the maid asked quietly as she glanced over at Kurama's empty chair.  
  
"He must have gone to see his cousins first," the queen-to-be grinned. "And, of course, you will be there too. To help me and-"  
  
"Yes, I know, to help you prepare and make the best impression upon Prince Yakumo, Hiei and Princess Yukina," Botan repeated. Hari glared at her own words.  
  
"Whatever, now hurry up, they're arriving!" Hari shrieked.  
  
Botan sighed.  
  
'Great'  
  
What she didn't know that she was in for one of the greatest adventures ever. 


	39. New Friends

~LASTING MEMORIES~  
  
Kurama walked briskly down the long hallways, a smile upon his handsome face.  
  
He just couldn't wait.  
  
The excitement filled every nerve of his body.  
  
It had been two long years and without further due, he could see his favorite cousins again.  
  
But it had to come with a down side.  
  
Yakumo.  
  
A frown replaced his smile; knowing the demon lord, he would probably stir up some more trouble.  
  
Just like last year.  
  
*  
  
"Kurama-kun! Kurama-kun!" a young girl shouted from a distance. A younger Kurama looked up from his work and smiled.  
  
"Yes Arisu?"  
  
"Kurama-kun, look what I found!"  
  
Arisu, a young girl with seafoam green hair and shining blue eyes, opened up her clamped hands.  
  
Her innocence and bliss was contagious, even to Riyouko, a very silent person with only few words to say.  
  
And out flew a magnificent, multi-colored butterfly, free once more. "Isn't that cool, Kurama?" the girl asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, Arisu-chan." Kurama smiled and picked her up, spinning her around, relishing her radiant laughter.  
  
It was the last time he would see her.  
  
*  
  
Kurama boiled with anger, his hands trembling at the sight of the dead body.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
Immediately, the kitsune turned around, facing Yakumo, who smirked with pleasure.  
  
"Yarou! You killed her! You murderer!" Kurama yelled, Hiei and Yusuke holding him back from attacking.  
  
Still, Yakumo had his calm, turning his back to walk away.  
  
"She was a pathetic creature anyways." Kurama fell to his knees, his face void of emotion.  
  
The beast had killed her.  
  
Yakumo had drowned his little sister, Arisu.  
  
*  
  
At the memory, Kurama stopped straight in his tracks.  
  
He remembered everything, how Yakumo did it with ease, and how she never had a chance.  
  
And for that, he hated him.  
  
Kurama hated with all his heart, the murderer, Yakumo.  
  
Shaking his head, the prince continued on with his walk, looking forward to seeing all his cousins, whether it was for payback or happiness.  
  
And the only thing left of his memories with the echoing of his shoes on the tiles of the floor.  
  
This day would be an unforgettable day for him and the rest of the kingdom.  
  
~*~  
  
Botan stuck her tongue out at her half-sister, and turning away when Hari looked back at her.  
  
'Great' she thought. 'I have to listen to everything the brat tells me to do.'  
  
Botan sighed; she just hoped that the new royalty would accept her, and not Hari.  
  
At least she was in better clothes, Botan reminded herself. And it was true.  
  
Unlike the other maids today, Botan wore a stunning satin blue short dress, one she loved. Also, her hair was neat and flowing down her back, not in a ponytail.  
  
As time passed on, the young girl found herself on the entrance of the palace, with thousands of steps in front of her.  
  
Everyone in the kingdom was there, on the steps and on the ground below her.  
  
Hari, with her head held up like a brat she was, and took one side of the platform, Botan following beside her.  
  
In no time, with the new royalty not being there yet, the prince with his family, including Riyouko, arrived at the scene to await their relatives.  
  
With everyone in place, a carriage pulled up in front of the steps, and the subjects on every step, blew their horns in respect.  
  
Botan found herself holding her breath, wondering what the cousins would be like.  
  
She was about to find out.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke smiled to himself; it was good to finally see Hiei again, as well as the dumb baka, Kuwabara.  
  
He only wished Keiko was there to see them.  
  
What he didn't know that Keiko was the special coordinator of the ball, and was going to be there.  
  
But he was going to find out soon enough.  
  
~*~  
  
YUKINA'S POV:  
  
~*~  
  
I was really nervous about this whole marriage idea with Kurama; I highly doubt he found the right girl, knowing him.  
  
Just like Hiei.  
  
Those two would never find a right girl.  
  
When I felt the carriage pull to a halt, I knew that I was about to find out if my calculations were correct.  
  
Being a gentleman, Hiei let me out first, and then Hinagashi, who would be my personal maid for the vacation, as I call it.  
  
I smiled at the palace in front of me; it was just as I remembered it two years ago.  
  
Slowly, I walked down the path to the steps, knowing Hiei and Yakumo were behind me.  
  
Yakumo.  
  
I always thought it was a disgrace that he was our cousin. Good thing Kurama-kun and Hiei-nii-san are always there to watch over him.  
  
He was crazy.  
  
Just like the time he killed Arisu, my other cousin.  
  
Remembering the young girl, tears filled my lavender eyes, but then a felt a prescence next to me.  
  
Turning my head, I saw Hinagashi smiling at me, and with her support, I put on a simple smile and continued to the steps.  
  
*  
  
As I reached the top of the stairs, I immediately recognized Kurama, and ran the rest of the way, hugging him when arriving.  
  
Then I stepped back, greeting the other family members, bowing in respect and smiling in pleasure.  
  
I glanced at brother, who was catching up with Kurama; I smiled again knowing how close they were.  
  
But I frowned with I saw Yakumo near a young maid, who was obviously uncomfortable.  
  
Immediately, Hinagashi and I ran to her side, pushing my cousin away, starting a conversation with her.  
  
"Hi, and who are you?" I asked politely. She put her head down, being uncomfortable once more, puzzling me.  
  
I wonder if I said something wrong but then I saw another girl just like the one in front of me, glaring at the maid in front of me.  
  
Before I could say anything else, Kurama came with Hiei towards us.  
  
The only thing I could think of was the maid.  
  
I hope we would become friends, that was what I truly wished for.  
  
~*~  
  
BOTAN'S POV  
  
~*~  
  
I put on a smile when I first saw Prince Hiei, Princess Yukina, and Lord Yakumo.  
  
They seemed pretty nice, except for Yakumo.  
  
Yukina-hime-sama seemed so nice, with her beautiful mint hair and her kind lavender eyes.  
  
Hiei looked more like the silent type, but he probably had a good heart.  
  
Yakumo. was different. He had his emitting aura that was. well. eerie.  
  
Before I could think any further, Yakumo came up to me, and kissed my hand, giving me compliments.  
  
"Well, fair maiden, what is the honor of this acquaintance?" he said.  
  
My heart skipped a beat the compliment but my stomach did flips; his hand was cold and chilling.  
  
But I dared not the answer, not when Hari was glaring at me, threatening me that if I associated with them, then I would be beaten.  
  
Putting my dry lips together, I looked down, turning my gaze and when I looked up again, I was facing the princess.  
  
She had a sweet complexion, a cheerful maid at her side with fiery hair and glowing eyes.  
  
"Hi, and who are you?" she said softly. Still, I kept my lips together in fear. At her confused face, I hoped she didn't take it as an offensive action.  
  
Before I could reply in apology, Kurama and Hiei walked over. I kept my head low, and backed away, knowing they only wanted to see Hari.  
  
Kurama stepped in front of me and next to Hari, jealousy in my heart. I could almost see the bitch smirk.  
  
"Hari, I would like you to meet my cousins, Hiei and Yukina. They are very close family, soon to be your in-laws."  
  
At the point of marriage, I wanted to cry. How I wished Kurama knew the truth!  
  
Barely hearing the conversation, I knew they were shaking hands and getting to know one another, me being left out.  
  
Then I saw Kurama turn around and have me come forth, standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Hiei, Yukina, and Hinagashi, I would also like you to meet Botan, who has been a very diligent maid around the castle."  
  
I was so surprised that Kurama hadn't forgotten about me! Slowly, I put on a watery smile, ignoring Hari's hard glare.  
  
Yukina smiled at me, shaking my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Botan- chan."  
  
I bowed in respect. "No, the pleasure's all mine, hime-sama." She giggled.  
  
"Please, call me Yukina-chan. Hime is too formal." I nodded my head, my smiled becoming more solid.  
  
I then turned to Prince Hiei, bowing lowly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ouji Hiei."  
  
I could clearly see the surprised expression on his face; he was probably surprised at my stupidity.  
  
"Well, Kurama, look's like you've found yourself a worthy and very talented young maid," the prince stated.  
  
At his words, I looked up in joy, seeing his smirked face and Kurama's smile I bowed once more.  
  
"Arigato, Ouji-sama, you are too kind." Again Hiei smirked and I swelled with pride.  
  
Then I remembered Hinagashi, the maid of Yukina and then I turned to her, curtsying.  
  
"With all due respect, Hinagashi-sama, I beg forgiveness for my ignorance," I said. A blush crept upon her face.  
  
She was obviously not treated with that high of respect. But she recovered quickly.  
  
"We are of the same class, Botan-chan, so call me Hinagashi." And she curtsied in return.  
  
I grinned; thank God we all forgot about Hari!  
  
"Mitsukai," Kurama called. I immediately turned my head, facing him with curious eyes.  
  
"Please show Hinagashi around the grounds while the rest of us go our separate ways. Please also tell Keiko that the ball should be set."  
  
I nodded quickly, surprised that Keiko was the party supervisor. How convenient!  
  
Waving and bowing the final time to all of them (even the brat), I took Hinagashi's hand and raced off to my favorite place, the garden.  
  
I couldn't' think of another way that could have gone.  
  
~*~  
  
NORMAL POV: WITH KURAMA AND HIEI  
  
~*~  
  
"So, do you really like Hari?" Hiei asked his cousin.  
  
Kurama looked out the balcony where they both laid on the edge sides. He wondered why everyone asked that question.  
  
And he started to ask himself that too.  
  
"I." Kurama started.  
  
He looked distantly at the two maids playing contently with water, splashing one another, laughing.  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
Hiei snorted in pity. His eyes were fixed on the red haired maid, softening at her pleasure.  
  
"So you really don't love anyone, just like two years ago. Nothing has changed, kitsune."  
  
Kurama's mind disagreed, but he didn't know why.  
  
"But that girl." Kurama's gaze turned to his cousin in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? That girl, Botan. She's different, isn't she?"  
  
Kurama sighed and laid his head back on the wall behind him.  
  
"She's the half sister of Hari, and step-daughter of Sayo, the mother of Hari and her sister, Maya.  
  
Her father's dead but she still believes in hope and love."  
  
Hiei chuckled. "And how do you know so much about her?"  
  
Kurama smiled, closing his eyes. "You could say that we were friends."  
  
The fire demon snorted again, mumbling about useless emotions, something Kurama caught.  
  
"But you love Hinagashi, don't you?" Kurama retorted to Hiei's mumbling.  
  
Hiei looked away, ignoring his cousin. Kurama laughed at Hiei's ignorance; same fire demon.  
  
"I told her." Hiei looked in disbelief at his cousin.  
  
"You told her!? Are you mad you fool?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, still smiling. "But you even said she was different. And she accepted us."  
  
At the last comment, Hiei became shocked, not really knowing someone who accepted the whole demon thing.  
  
He would definitely look at Botan a different way.  
  
"So the girl's smart, polite, talented, and kind. Why didn't you have her as a wife?"  
  
Kurama's heart pained at the question.  
  
He asked himself the same question.  
  
'Why?'  
  
~*~  
  
WITH HINAGASHI AND BOTAN: GARDEN  
  
~*~  
  
Botan danced around the garden as Hinagashi took tentative steps, observing the environment.  
  
Seeing the new maid being cautious, Botan pulled her into a swirl, laughing.  
  
"Lighten up, Hinagashi! Have fun!"  
  
Hinagashi, catching Botan's laughter and happiness joined in the dancing, until she splashed Botan with water from the nearby pond.  
  
Botan, slightly soaked, pouted, containing her laughter and then ran to the other side of the pond, splashing Hinagashi.  
  
She didn't care if the dress was ruined.  
  
She didn't care if she was beaten for disobedience.  
  
She was having fun and that's all that mattered.  
  
*  
  
Botan lay contently on the garden grass, the towering oak tree covering the sun's rays from her face as her friends sat upright beside her.  
  
The billowing winds caressed her face, comforting her agony, whispering among the leaves.  
  
It was so peaceful, Botan thought. All her worries, pains, sorrows, were all gone.  
  
"Botan-chan." Botan opened her eyes, looking curiously at the maid.  
  
"Hai, Hinagashi?"  
  
Higanashi looked distantly up at the sky. "I was wondering. what's it like to be. to be a princess? Loved, adored."  
  
Botan also looked up at the sky, the sun starting to set.  
  
"I don't know. I bet it would be fabulous, having a knight in shining armor to protect you."  
  
The blue-haired maid wanted to cry, her heart screaming.  
  
She was in love.  
  
Her knight in shining armor far from her reach.  
  
"But Hinagashi, you don't need a knight to save you."  
  
Hinagashi looked confused at her friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
Botan met her gaze. "Well. is there someone you love?"  
  
The maid turned away, blushing, Botan laughing. "Yes. but I'm afraid he loves another."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Hinagashi looked at Botan, her eyes widening as she saw her friend.  
  
Tears.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Crystal tears streamed down Botan's face.  
  
"There will be hope. Trust me."  
  
In her heart, Botan prayed that there was still hope left for her and her prince.  
  
'There will be a way.'  
  
'Won't there be?'  
  
~*~  
  
"Botan?" Kaiko stuck her head in her friend's room, looking around, and her eyes finally seeing her friend.  
  
Botan spun around, a smile upon her lips. "Kaiko-chan!"  
  
The two embraced one another. Hinagashi had left to help Yukina prepare. Kaiko was here to make Botan shine.  
  
After all, everyone attending had to look their best.  
  
"Kaiko, you look stunning!" Botan exclaimed. And it was true.  
  
Unlike her normal outfit, Kaiko was in a simple gown of satin, sleeveless, in the colors gold and silver.  
  
Her short hair was knotless and her feet were in two cute shoes.  
  
Botan winked at her friend. "You'll definitely attract Yusuke-kun today, ne?"  
  
Kaiko blushed. "By the way, how's Kurama and you coming' along?"  
  
Botan looked away. Kaiko immediately felt guilt in her heart. It was such a disaster; those two were meant to be, Kaiko thought.  
  
"Well, never mind then. Let's get started on your dress. I'll make sure you'll be better than that sister of yours!"  
  
Botan smiled at her friend.  
  
Maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Arigato Kami-sama! I completed a chapter! I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated!  
  
Please forgive sessha.  
  
Anyways, special thanks to Steph-chan, who helped edit the story and to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Please check out my other stories and review!  
  
Next chapter is the ball so don't miss it!  
  
Love,  
  
Aya-chan 


	40. Blossoming Romance

****

**

* * *

Dear Readers,  
  
Sorry about the late updating. School just ended a week ago and so I FINALLY put this chapter up. Please forgive me! :: begs next to Kurama- kun::  
  
Anyways, it's up and I hope you love it. Have a great summer! Special shout to those who e-mailed me and encouraged me to update!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Aya-chan

* * *

**

**_Lasting Memories_**

  
  
"OWWWWWW! "Botan yelped in pain. "Can't you be a little gentler? It hurts!" she constantly whined. A short hour had elapsed since Keiko had started on Botan's dress and time had passed by the two girls in a flash.  
  
Keiko simply laughed at her friend's childish actions but always enjoyed having a friend like her around whose heart remained as pure as a heart from a young girl. "Stop moving and don't pout like that! It's pathetic!" the brunette commented.  
  
At the comment, the blue-haired maid purposely pouted and looked away, crossing her arms on her chest. However, she burst into laughter, her friend soon joining in.  
  
Keiko took out a brush from a nearby drawer and started combing her friend's long silky, cerulean hair, humming quietly. Botan, fidgeting with her fingers, waited as patiently as she could but found it was useless.  
  
"So..." she started. Keiko continued to brush but was fully aware of the conversation.  
  
"'So' what?"  
  
"What do you think going to happen at the ball?"  
  
"I can't guarantee anything, Botan-chan," Keiko sadly remarked. "But What I think is that love will bloom."  
  
"Between who?" Botan's heart swelled with renewed hope. But her answer was a single mysterious smile, confusing the young maid.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Botan tipped her head in confusion. Although she loved Keiko very much, sometimes she hated how her friend would speak in suspenseful riddles and mysteries. "What?"  
  
Keiko just waved her hand in the air, dismissing Botan's response, also signaling that that subject was closed. "Anyways... I'm done! Now, look in the mirror and tell me how you like it."  
  
The older girl stepped back lightly and held the comb in her hand, smiling at her friend with pride. Botan tentatively turned to the glossy mirror in front of her.  
  
And as she saw her reflection, she gasped in disbelief.  
  
She was an angel.  
  
A perfect angel was more exact.  
  
Since it wasn't a large celebration, yet, her outfit wasn't elaborate but it was enough to reveal to all her true beauty. Clinging her slender figure with no straps was a silk sea-foam green dress made by Keiko herself with a matching sash around her waist. It flowed down below her knees, her shoulders and legs exposed to the night's breeze, the same necklace Kurama had given to her hung upon her bare neck. Dainty high-heeled shoes and simple earrings did wonders for Botan's appearance. To top everything off, her usually tied-up, cerulean hair cascaded freely down her back like a waterfall to match her sparkling lavender eyes.  
  
Angel?  
  
No.  
  
Goddess was the better term.  
  
Keiko smiled contently as she saw crystal tears of happiness form in her best friend's eyes. Yes; this was the only thing she could do in return for Botan since she was the cause of her meeting Yusuke.  
  
Botan hugged her best friend with unspeakable appreciation. She was sure that no one could ruin her night, not even Hari. Everyone was required to attend, even maids and peasants and anyone could dance with anyone.  
  
Even the prince and a young palace maid.  
  
Glancing at a nearby clock, Keiko gasped in horror, realizing the time and how much had passed since they had started preparing. How could she be so tardy?  
  
"Botan-chan! We're already late for the ball; if you're going to make it and not get yelled at by the stupid step-sister of yours, we've better move it!"  
  
"Oh no! Let's go Keiko!" Grabbing Keiko's hand, the blue-haired girl raced out the door as fast as she could.  
  
"And Keiko-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Botan?"  
  
"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

"Bored, my dear cousin?" a mocking voice taunted.  
  
Kurama immediately glared at Yakumo, his eyes painted with golden hatred as he tried very much to sit patiently on his throne. Hari, who had just happened to go into the garden to flirt with other kingdom men (player!), had "abandoned" him, something Kurama really didn't mind, surprisingly enough. Where she was, he didn't care.  
  
What he did mind was his hated cousin, ridiculing him every second possible. And also that he had tried to flirt with Botan. How dare that cretin try and make a move on her?! Who did he think he was?! At the thought, Kurama immediately flushed.  
  
What was he thinking?! Botan was only a friend, someone that he felt comfortable with...  
  
Right?  
  
Ever since he had the ball and met the young maiden, which he wasn't sure about Hari, his entire life of emotions and feelings were questioned, and his actions had to be perfectly thought out. His entire personality was being changed.  
  
By a single young girl.  
  
Was he even ready for marriage? Was Hari even the right one to marry? Thoughts of uneasiness swirled through the young prince's mind; usually, he was calm or either letting his demon temper let loose but confusion was something he wasn't accustomed to.  
  
And all of this was caused by a single young maid.  
  
No, Kurama thought. She wasn't just a maid or a young girl. There was always something special about her that made her different from everyone else he had met. She had a loving heart, full of kindness and willingness. Without even knowing it, she would spread her cheeriness to others around her.  
  
Well, to those who were worthy enough. (Like Hari)  
  
Kurama glanced at his two other cousins, Hiei and Yukina. Yukina, being to most gentle and kind-hearted of the siblings had danced all night with her favorite suitor, Kuwabara, a top general of her kingdom who wasn't the most handsome but certainly the most honorable subject.  
  
Seeing Hiei made the young prince laugh out loud; being asked by his love, Hinagashi, to dance, he was now awkwardly and stiffly trying to move to the music, probably wanting to impress the young lady without making a wrong move. The bored prince was relieved that he wasn't the only one with love problems.  
  
As he thought, he suddenly realized that Botan wasn't present. Kurama knew she loved parties and dancing, and it was required that everyone in the kingdom was to attend. Where was she?  
  
'It's not that I harbor deep feelings for her...I mean... we're just friends and I'm just worried about her. That's all,' he had to remind himself.  
  
Suddenly, the large oak doors on top of the spiraling staircases swung open, revealing two beautiful young ladies. However, the young prince only gazed at one.  
  
Kurama's eyes stared wide open at the late guests as his inner-self bursted with unknown joy, his heart felt lighter than it had for days.  
  
It was Botan.

* * *

The baby-blue haired young maid smiled radiantly as her twinkling eyes scanned the ballroom, ignoring how the entire kingdom was staring silently at her and Keiko. If you dropped a pin on the "noisiest" corner of the ballroom, everyone there could hear it. It wasn't until her best friend nudged her in the arm till she realized what was going on.  
  
Trying desperately to brush off some nervous vibes, Botan put on her best party façade and met others' gazes with confident candy eyes. Giving Keiko a reassuring glance, the young maiden took graceful steps down one ivory spiraling staircase as Keiko soon followed her procedure on the other staircase.  
  
To the naked eye, any mortal would conclude and be impressed with her cool and calm composure, how stunningly wonderful she was with a small and shy smile upon her cherry lips, but if you could read her mind or knew her for her entire life like Keiko, you would know that at that very moment, Botan was absolutely uneasy. No, nervous was a better word to describe the situation. Her body would have been frozen stiff if she didn't know that Kurama was probably watching... with Hari to her distaste. If she made a bad impression, she would be humiliated and beaten severely.  
  
Step by step, with her heels clicking just enough so that its echo would be heard through the entire room, Botan made her way to the ballroom floor. When she finally reached her destination and although the music started to play once again (slowly may I inform you), she was still the center of attention, all the guests whispering about who she was and how godly she looked. A few lords and peasants stopped by her for a greeting and she would politely curtsey and say a few words before they passed on by again.  
  
The young maiden couldn't help but be relieved that no one around her knew that she was a maid. How could they notice? She was a deity and the only person in the room (not outside like stupid Hari) was Botan herself. They accepted her and for that, she was glad. Even if this would last only for one night, Botan was overjoyed to know that she could at least have a single evening of bliss.  
  
However, there was only one true though occupying Botan's mind and that was to dance with Kurama, even if it meant that it would be their last dance together. She hoped he would dance with her. Realizing that she could never be with him because of the consequences, the young maid was washed with endless sorrow. If only miracles could be granted when wished.  
  
Brushing the contemplation away, Botan's eyes searched the ballroom for her red-haired love but with all the guests dancing without a care, she could not spot him. Giving up her search, the blue-haired beauty observed Keiko's handiwork on the room and awed the decorations with child-like eyes. Keiko was always talented with artwork and creativity, even when they were little tykes.  
  
Chandeliers with dangling crystal reflected the illuminating, heavenly lights that gave luminosity to the room. Golden curtains hung from the top of sparkling windows, red satin tassels found on the edges of Arabian silk rugs. The ballroom was the spotlight of the party, its foundation lined with tile, the musicians playing their sweet melodies on the side. Botan could not believe she would ever be in a ball ever again. Not after what had happened to her in the last weeks.  
  
"What is a young and attractive young splendor such as yourself be just watching the scenery when it is accustomed to dance at a ball?" a lustful and bone-chilling voice asked her, breaking her thoughts and observations.  
  
Immediately spinning around, Botan found herself face to face with her love's evil cousin (it was well rumored that he was EVIL!), Lord Yakumo. Ever since they had met, she never did like him but forced herself to be polite, knowing his social status and did not want to cause any trouble with him.  
  
'No. Not liking him is an understatement. I HATE him!' Botan corrected herself. Putting on a fake and forced smile, she curtsied stiffly and quickly and widened her eyes as he suddenly took her hand and placed a long kiss on it and continued to hold it. She jerked it back on reflex.  
  
"I was just admiring my friend's work on the ballroom, Yakumo-sama," she answered carefully. He simply grinned, something Botan wish he hadn't done.  
  
"Since you aren't dancing, would you like to dance with me?" he inquired in more of a demanding way. Truly, she didn't want to accept the offer. Who would? It was...just that something about him and his aura was very eerie and foreboding. Her mother had always told her that if something felt wrong, trust your heart and don't let yourself get trapped in its web of terror. At the moment, Botan wished someone would save her from him. She was about to accept against her will when a husky and regal voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe Botan will be my date for tonight." Botan slowly turned around and a joyful smile was placed upon her lips as she saw her savior.  
  
It was Kurama, grinning charmingly in his striking, elegant royal clothes (of course there's a cape – he looks KAWAII in one!), his hand outstretched for her as an invitation to dance. Without hesitation, she put her dainty hand, smiling like a twinkling star, in his and he whisked her away to the ballroom, leaving Yakumo behind to enter a night of endless bliss.  
  
'Maybe...just maybe...there's a chance after all,' Botan thought expectantly.

* * *

Seeing her best friend saved from the eerie lord Yakumo, Keiko sighed in relief and walked happily to a balcony and distantly watched the winking stars in the endless dark blue sky shining down at her. The brunette could barely hear the music, She was so overjoyed to enjoy a day of relaxation where she could give Botan some happiness even if it only lasted for this single night.  
  
But all of a sudden, the chocolate-haired girl's smile changed into a small frown. Leaning on the balcony edge on her folded arms, she once again sighed, this time, heavily in lost hope. In the back of her mind, she...had just wished that she would see Yusuke and just maybe...  
  
Keiko violently shook her head to clear her mind. She couldn't be clouded with ridiculous thoughts of love. She couldn't be distracted like that! Botan would always have a chance with love and destiny. Love and destiny were always Botan's special department in life. She knew that from the bottom of her heart but herself...  
  
She was a different story, a complete complicated and hopeless story. To her, from experience, men were awful and useless, breaking hearts when they pleased and not caring of women's emotions. Why would Yusuke be any different from other men?  
  
Besides, it wasn't like she had harbored feelings for the man anyways! He was a pervert, jerk, insensitive about his surroundings, loved to fight and tease, always got into trouble, careless and cocky, never followed rules, and... and...  
  
He was the only one who could actually make her smile, make her feel wanted... and loved.  
  
Whenever she thought about him or said his name, her heart would flip and flutter and it would suddenly feel like she had sprouted wings and could immediately fly away. It was different from the feelings she had before with other men. This was ... so ... incredibly blissful... this feeling felt so comfortable.  
  
It was always a dream of hers, to be a princess where her prince would save her from a world of poverty and loneliness. A knight in shining armor to whisk her away. Being an only child, the young girl was an orphan, taking care of her little brother as best as she could; her parents had left the world years ago.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, where are you?" Keiko whispered to the dead wind, closing her eyes in silence.  
  
"Waiting for me?" a cocky voice with a slight rebellious flare answered back. Opening her surprised eyes in a flash, the young girl whirled around, her cheeks flaming pink in embarrassment as she stared into his mischievous black orbs. But staring at him was also a mistake (because he simply smirked when he found her gazing at him) and realizing what she was doing, the young maiden spun around so that her back faced the warrior.  
  
'How could you actually think about him, girl! And now, Yusuke's heard you!' Keiko mentally scolded herself.  
  
"Don't be silly! I would never be waiting for someone like you!" Keiko retorted but with her back turned to him, he could never see her slight smile upon her lips.  
  
"Then, would you still like to dance?" he suddenly inquired compassionately, his usually punk routine changed to his polite, gentle side. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and he became a bit shy. Keiko tore her gaze from the stars to look at his sincere and cute expression. Glancing at his offered hand, she clutched one hand at her beating heart. Then, without another wasted second, she took the offer, smiling wonderfully at him.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for her after all.  
  
"I'd love to," she replied softly.

* * *

Yukina giggled, her laugh like soft chimes as she watched Kuwabara try to dance. He was doing his very best, giving all his effort but his clumsiness couldn't allow him to get close to the dance floor.  
  
None the less, she loved him anyways, but her shy personality stopped her from ever telling him. Of course, he confessed his love toward her everyday and every minute he met with her. Personally, she had no problem with that. For once in her life, she enjoyed the attention, the flattery, and the silly compliments.  
  
Patiently waiting for her dance partner to regain himself, Yukina saw the blue-haired maiden being whisked away by her favorite cousin, Kurama. Botan was her name, was it? It was a cute name, the princess thought to herself.  
  
Deep in her heart, the mint-haired princess wanted to just talk with the maid. She seemed quite nice and she didn't think Hiei would have a problem with her (Hiei was very testy with who she got close to). But that evil witch Hari would keep a close eye on the poor maid! Yukina restrained herself from releasing her ice powers; they reacted to evil or negative energy.  
  
Glancing toward her brother, Yukina laughed once again. Her carrot top date looked at her curiously but managed a chuckle, even though he was clueless. Grabbing Kuwabara's wrist, the young princess gracefully led him somewhere else.  
  
"Let's go, Kuzuma!" Yukina told him. Tonight would be her night to no longer be shy. Tonight, she would finally have fun.

* * *

"You should try to relax, Hiei-sama," Hinagashi suggested to the equally short prince before her. The caped warrior, her date, grunted as he reflected ashamedly on his dancing steps. Seeing how embarrassed the fire demon was, the red-haired maid chuckled but when Hiei glared at her, she tried to hide her smile, only to burst into giggles once more.  
  
"What are you laughing at, woman?!" the koorime demanded, his cheeks flaming in humiliation.  
  
'How could he be this stupid in front of her?' Hiei thought to himself. Mentally, he cursed all music and dance.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hiei-sama," Hinagashi apologized to her dance partner, bowing in respect and started to frown at how she was so... unsupportive. Immediately, the black-eyed warrior stopped her in mid-bow and tipped her up and she blushed as he managed a tiny yet sympathetic smile.  
  
"I think dates call each other their first names and do not care about status," he stated in a whisper, the graceful music making it so that only they could hear one another. "And I think we are 'dates', Hinagashi." The maid's heart swelled at how Hiei had said her name, how he considered them a temporary "couple". Never had he addressed her with her own name and how he said was as if it rolled of his tongue.  
  
Hiei wanted to curse when his "speech" made Hinagashi fall silent. What did he do wrong this time? He blew it, and he knew it! Before he could swear, a hand wrapped itself around his own, its warmth strangely reassuring and comforting. Looking at the hand, Hiei found the owner was none other than the bubbly girl before him, the very same girl he loved.  
  
"Why don't we skip dancing and have fun in the gardens?" the girl suggested, smiling at him tenderly. "Botan showed them to me and it's quite nice! I promise!" Hiei found his heart melting at her begging tone and her hopeful eyes.  
  
"Hn..." he found himself saying. Gleefully, Hinagashi gently held his limp hand, even though he didn't return the grip of her hand. Racing out of the hall, she led him to the palace gardens, a radiant and happy grin on her lips.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but finally, clench his hand on hers. It felt so right ... holding hands with her.

* * *

**D****arling Chii: I'm glad you liked the story so far! I hope you like this ball chapter!  
  
kuramazlilsis: I finally updated! I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Raman: Ra, do you always hafta be so mean. Jeez, give it a break!  
  
John Cena's Basketball Star: AWwwww! Thanks for the praise!  
  
saraspeiss: I'm trying as best as I can to finish the story. Please be patient. And about all your questions: I guess you'll hafta find out!  
  
Sky demonic angel: I'm glad that you love it!  
  
DaemonAvatar: Ilyas, you always loved killed my evil characters. Don't worry, Hari will get her punishment.  
  
goila-chan-1500: Appreciating the enthusiasm! I promise I will write more and more!  
  
QT102: I hope you're not dead by now! I've updated. ::Hold up her chapter:: See! Thanks for the support!  
  
deity of death1: I can't believe this! Your review just gives me all the strength I need to write my entire story. Thanks for loving my stories and appreciating all the hard work I put into it!  
  
PrincessArwen: (Takes a bow and blushes) I love the encore!  
  
Anichan: Don't cry! I hope this chapter satisfies a bit of your curiosity.**

* * *

****

****

Did you like it? Hope you did; review please.  
  
I think you all know what's going to happen next chapter.  
  
COUPLES LOVE – K/B ROMANCE!!!!!!!!  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
PS – Because of all the wonderful reviews all of my fans have given me, I've decided to pay them back by recognizing their names and commenting on their reviews such as above. Anyone's name that is mentioned above, THANKS!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Aya-chan 


	41. Impossible Love

* * *

Dear Readers,

I tried to make this chapter as wonderful and fluffy as possible. Tell me how you like it! And just for a notice, my school is starting real soon so I won't have a lot of time to write but if you have ideas for me, I'll incorporate all ideas.

Also, like Botan and Kurama lover predicted, Botan's true secret will be revealed and with that, a more powerful villain than Hari will arise.

Enjoy!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories**_

The palace gardens were completely silent, the heavy stillness blanketing the air. With a light fog in the air, flower petals and tree leaves bore small droplets of dew, enough to satisfy their thirst. Although many were at the night's festivities, a single couple ran away here to escape it all.

Hinagashi smiled as she scanned her eyes over the vast beauty of nature. Ever since she was a little orphan, she always sought harmony in places like these.

Successfully, she had convinced Hiei to escape the ball's clutches to relax here. Staring at her watery reflection in the pond, she smiled as a small tadpole swam by her. An idea popping into her head, the red-haired maid sat on the pond's edge, gracefully putting both her legs into the cool, blue water, sighing as she felt free with the water's soft touch to her skin.

Glancing curiously at behind her, Hinagashi managed to see her "date", leaning against a tree, his fiery eyes closed, obviously deep in thought. His calm figure relished the silence, unmoving and undisturbed. The young maid couldn't help but notice how wonderful and peaceful he seemed like that.

Thinking about her prince immediately caused a pain in her heart. Turning back to the waters, she found herself wishing that one day, she could finally find love within him. Just maybe...

'No!' she told herself sadly. No matter how much she loved him, they could never be together. He couldn't love her, a maid. He was a prince, a wonderful prince of the upper class. And her... she was just another commoner...

A gentle hand placed on her shoulder shook Hinagashi out of her reveries. It was a firm hold yet still quite comforting. Looking up, she was surprised to find her love standing behind her with a mysterious facial expression.

"Hiei..." she started but he instantly but her off, his cheeks becoming quite flushed.

"I just came here... to... ask you if you wanted to walk with me," he stated as composed as possible. It had taken all of his courage just to ask her.

When she didn't answer, probably from shock, he turned his face, mentally scolding himself for trying to make things romantic. "It's not like you have to answer, woman..."

"I'd love to." Hiei, now the surprised one, quickly returned his gaze to her, relieved to find her smiling. For his entire life, nothing was as calming as making her smile.

As Hinagashi rose to her feet and started to walk, deep inside her heart, she knew that dreams could come true.

Even for someone like her.

* * *

'Just tell yourself, Keiko, not to get to comfortable! It's Yusuke you're dancing with, you know, the jerk, the pervert! Don't fall for him!'

Back at the palace ball, Keiko found it hard to keep stiff in the arms of the kingdom's chief advisor, Yusuke Urameshi. No matter how many times she reminded herself of his horrible habits and how men were so cruel, she always found herself mesmerized by his mischievous brown eyes. She just couldn't resist their hold!

'Don't think about it!'

His soft gentle touch on her hands was comforting and different from his usual ways. And plus, he was surprisingly good at dancing! A boyish smile was placed upon his face, his wandering hands completely gone for the night. It suddenly made the brown-haired maid wonder if this person dancing with her was the Yusuke she knew.

He... was so different! It was a side of him she never knew of... a side that almost made her ... happy...

Yet... this was the dream she always wished for... what she truly wanted... A knight to just treat her ever so kindly... to just sweep her away from a miserable life of loneliness...

"Is their something wrong, Keiko?" His voice snapped her mind back into reality as she met his worried gaze with her own. He seemed so kind and understanding... Keiko mentally slapped herself for thinking about that.

'He's just another guy... just another guy to break your heart...' she thought sadly.

"Um... Nothing... Why?" she lied to him, guilt washing over her as a frown lingered on his lips. "Yusuke?"

"Don't you ever wish for something and sometimes you think you can't have it?" he suddenly asked, his eyes becoming distant and almost sorrowful. The question had clearly taken her by surprise but her answer was an obvious "yes".

Seeing how cheerless Keiko was, Yusuke drew her closer to him, holding her lightly yet was unwillingly to let go. The young maid's eyes grew wide, realizing what he was doing but did not try to escape from his grasp. It felt so wonderful being held by him.

This time, she did not regret her thoughts.

For the rest of the night, they stayed together, in each other's arms, neither one speaking, the silence between them inviting.

You see, there was no need for words. Their hearts spoke a language only they could understand.

* * *

Yusuke and Keiko weren't the only couple in the palace ballroom that was beginning to open their love.

Chandeliers with dangling crystal reflected the illuminating, heavenly lights that gave luminosity to the room. Golden curtains hung from the top of sparkling windows, red satin tassels found on the edges of Arabian silk rugs.

And in the midst of all the dancers, in the midst of all the guests were two special lovers, each of their feelings locked away deep inside their souls. And for them, this was a night of judgment... a judgment of their emotions... of their love.

The caped, red-mane prince grinned as he spun his date around, never losing the gaze of her innocent candy eyes. For a moment, his engagement didn't matter. The blue-haired maiden in his arms was all the matter. How heavenly this was!

Everyone around them didn't exist. Their troubles were washed away. They were in their own world... their own sanctuary, only for them.

Yet...

The feeling... this feeling inside of him... how perfectly they danced... it was all so familiar! But they had never danced before...

Ignoring his ponderings, Kurama refocused his attention to the girl before him. Although they were friends, they had never been this close to each other. It made him wonder if it was right be this "friendly" at the moment.

'No... this is the way it should be...' a voice inside told him. Hiding his surprise, the young prince was shocked to even think such a thing. Fortunately, he masked his troubles, making sure Botan didn't notice.

Silence hanged over the two, almost unbearable, neither one dare make a sound, afraid it would break the metaphorical ice. Kurama, no longer able to bare the heavy burden of the tension, decided to make small conversation.

"You dance beautifully, Botan-chan," he complimented, making sure his voice was clear of nervousness. Seeing his date blush, the prince was surprised that she wasn't accustomed to such respect.

"Thank you, Kurama-sama..." she murmured, looking anywhere but his dashing emerald eyes.

"Kurama-kun," he immediately corrected her.

"Huh?"

"I would prefer being called Kurama-kun. We are on friendly terms."

"But... wouldn't it be strange for a maid to call her prince such names?" she asked almost heartbroken. Kurama was thoroughly stunned and quite angry. Since when did Botan worry about status? Why did it matter so much to her?

No matter how upset he was, he just couldn't bring himself to snap at her tonight. She seemed like an angel, fragile, mysterious... so... alone...

"I told you before, no one nor nothing can break us apart," he whispered, pulling her figure closer towards him. He didn't know why he did what he did but something told him it was the right thing to do. "We'll always be together... Botan-chan."

He could feel her loosen, her head on his chest, their figures slowly dancing to the dulcet music. Somehow, they found themselves outside, away from it all.

Away from all the things that tried to keep them separated.

* * *

It was the perfect romantic place for the couple, flowers smiling around them as a nearby fountain reflected the silvery moon's radiance that night. The air was filled with an aroma like no other, the distant music of the ball far from them.

The trickling of the water was the only thing they could clearly hear with only a few lanterns to light the surroundings. Winking stars danced in the night sky, celebrating their bliss, the shimmering moon full and complete just like their hearts tonight.

Botan smiled against her prince's built, her arms around his neck, his around her slim waist. She never thought this dream could come true, her wish finally granted. How she longed for his love!

Everything was so perfect, she thought. Nothing could keep her away from her Kurama-kun...

Not even Hari.

Remembering all the torment she had to endure, she drew closer to her love. She didn't want to let him go... she wanted this all to stay... Everything was worth it. All the torture, the pain, the heartaches... it was worth it.

Just for Kurama.

Turning her gaze to her prince's face, she was lost in his emerald pools, mesmerized by his soft gaze.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" she whispered to him, her voice distant and dreamy. At first he didn't answer, only a smile upon his expression but then...

Before she could react, Botan found his lips upon her own, locked into a passionate kiss. Taken back, she was surprised at the action but couldn't help but return the kiss. She could taste the sweet flavor of his lips as her mind and worries disappeared.

For that moment, nothing else mattered.

Seconds later, they broke apart, their eyes staring at one another. Still, they were confused about their love. Did it mean anything?

"Kurama-kun..." she started, about to confess her love but glanced at a moving figure behind her love, a shadow that was watching them this entire time. Her eyes widening at the spectator, her candy eyes started to well with crystal tears.

'No...'

Seeing her terrified expression, Kurama began to worry. Placing a hand on her pale cheek, his mind became troubled.

"Botan-chan?"

"I... I can't..." she stuttered, tears streaming down her face, her heart broken and her love forbidden. "I'm so sorry, Kurama-kun..." Managing to find her strength, Botan kissed her prince one last time before running away into the dark.

"Botan!"

She could hear him calling her name over and over, his cries for her to return. She wish she could... she could only wish to be with him again... no... forever.

But she couldn't... It was prohibited for a maid to love a prince! It was forbidden for them to love one another... She couldn't risk his life. She knew who the onlooker was...

What did he want from her? What did she have that was so special?

Clutching her heart, tear after tear fell as the lavender-eyed maid realized the fate that had befallen her.

She knew she could never be with Kurama.

If she loved him, it would come with a price...

A price she couldn't afford to pay.

* * *

A man in the shadows smiled as he saw Kurama desperately call out to the fleeing maid. How pathetic that boy was, he thought, smirking at his new information. This was just the blackmail he needed...

Turning into the bushes, the spy ran into a remote and desolated area of the palace grounds, making sure no time was wasted. His pitch black cape billowed in the wind his demonic aura created, his entire body glowing an ominous gold.

Arriving at his destination, he was met with a young girl sitting impatiently on a stone bench, tapping her seat with long nails. Her face was full of annoyance, her blue-lavender hair in a ridiculous style, her overly pink dress absolutely frilly.

The man bowed lowly in respect, almost mocking though yet the girl paid no attention.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" she nearly screeched. Still, the man remained unmoved. Slowly, he explained what he had saw, making a sure deal with her. When he finished, the woman's thin frown was turned into a wicked grin.

"Perfect..." she hissed.

* * *

**DaemonAvatar: Um... Ilyas just for your information... I like Millie and it's a good thing Wolfwood doesn't die. See you at school!**

**Rayame325: It's a bummer that you haven't got a lot of anime! I sympathize with you... Hope you like my story!**

**H/B always: Thanx for the review! You're such a great support!**

**Kuramazlilsis: I love being hyper! And girl, you sound like you are! Hope we can talk soon... And for your question, I don't want to spoil the end!**

**John Cena's Basketball Star: Sorry... This is another cliffy but hope you liked it!**

**goila-chan-1500: Arigatou de gozaimasu!**

**Amaruk Wolfheart(): Well I updated! Enjoy!**

**Cynthia A.: I'm so glad you're enthusiastic about my story. I will follow my dreams. Thanks for the advice.**

**PassionateAngel: You really missed me? sniff You're so wonderful!**

**Fairy Youkai: I'm sure that I'm not that good... I know you have writing talent somewhere!**

**Volpone: I'm so glad you reviewed! I absolutely, positively love your story! I thank you for the praise!**

**Lady of Roses: I'm glad you decided to review. You're a great fan!**

**QT102: You and I should really get together! I love the hyperness!**

**insaneoveranime(): I agree... More people should love K/B. I love the long review!**

**crescentmoon-cat: blushes at the applause Thank you! That is so sweet!**

**Botan and Kurama lover: Hey there! I hope school is doing well for you! And you know what. You're the only person who knows what's going to happen. You're just too good at guessing my plot!**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed all the feedbacks I've given you all on your reviews! Makes me want to cry... of all the reviews and praise you've given me...

Love you all! And for a big notice, since my birthday is on November 11, I'm going to do more chapters by then for my birthday celebration!

But that's in two months... Oh well!

Hope you had a wonderful summer!

Love,

Your Wolf Princess Aya


	42. Our Reflections

Dear Readers,

How did you like the last chapter huh? I bet most of you were guessing something had to go wrong at the ball anyways, right? You guess right if you did!

This chapter should be a mix of emotions. It's solely dedicated to Botan and Kurama. Putting in more would ruin the mood of the chapter. Don't' worry, Hari-haters, she'll get her punishment soon….

By the way, there's a notice (or somethin' like that) so please reply it through your reviews!

Enjoy!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_** Lasting Memories **_

**__**

The night was silent, almost mourning in a way, the pitch black sky as dark as can be. The once shining stars seemed to sigh, their mistress, the moon, had appeared to lose some of her luster ever since she saw two lovers part unwillingly.

Crickets chirped monotonously, the wind softly rustling in the treetops, moaning quietly. Nature was not oblivious to a heart's plight, a heart's cry for help and comfort.

In the empty palace quarters, a young and heart-broken maid ran up countless flights of stairs, streams of salty tears streaming down her face, her weeps echoing off the walls. The pain in her legs was nothing compared to her heart's heavy grief and anguish.

She was alone…all alone…

Reaching her rooms, not bothering to shut the door behind her, Botan threw herself onto the meager bed, burying her head into the pillow, crying out endless sorrow. Her sobs couldn't be heard; everyone was at the ball, having a romantic evening.

And here she was… Dreams shattered and heart broken…

Streams of tears becoming trickles, she propped herself upward to turn her position just to gaze the full moon out her window. Reminiscing of her life, her mind drifted to a certain red-mane prince, who had stole her heart the night they had met.

But he had been nothing but trouble for the young girl since then.

Immediately, a picture of Hari and Kurama kissing for their wedding popped into her head as she was confined in the palace dungeons, forced to see her life fall to pieces, her efforts of escape futile.

Thinking about their engagement, Botan narrowed her eyes, ceasing her tears, her hands clenching into tight fists, her knuckles turning pale white.

"I wish…" she started angrily. "I wish Hari never existed… and I never wished I met those two… I hate them… I hate them!!"

Her angry voice echoed through the open door, bouncing off the stone walls. Silence soon followed, the stillness once again blanketing the room.

Stopping herself, Botan gasped, putting her hands to her face, guilt surging in her blood. Her candy eyes softened, realizing how horrible she must have seemed seconds ago. Never in her life had she been so… filled with hatred.

'I must have looked terrible…' she thought, her heart filling with guilt. She breathed another heavy sigh, her mind troubled and her thoughts unclear.

'When did I start to become so mean? I…that couldn't have been me, could it?'

The maid slowly put her hands back on her lap, remembering her mother, how kind she was to everyone… how she never hated anyone.

At heart, Botan couldn't hate either of them, no matter how atrocious Hari was.

And…

No matter how heartbroken or hurt she become, Botan could never find the courage to hold hatred towards her prince. She couldn't bring herself to hate him…

She loved him…

But it was forbidden…

Impossible…

Sighing heavily, the blue-haired maiden rose to her feet, changing out of her wonderful gown into her maid uniform, making sure the dress was stashed somewhere safe. It was one of the few items she could hold dear to her heart.

If Hari had found out what had happened that night, she would lose her only gown, the only proof that she once had happiness after her father's death.

Occasionally, she would drop to her knees, her current strength sometimes not enough to support her. But every time, she would get up again.

She didn't know why, but something inside her told her to go on.

No matter how hard it was to live, she had to go on.

Through it all, when she fell, a hand was there to pick her up. When she was beaten, the same angel helped her to recover. Botan hugged herself as she thought of her deceased father and mother… Life seemed excruciating to go through without them…

Finally making it back to her bed, she lay on the mattress, facing the small ceiling with pained eyes. Memories swam inside of her head, past events once again painted in her mind.

The first ball… The first time she met Kurama, both of them strangers to one another…

Then there was Hari's interference and engagement to him, tricking him to believe his true love was her…

She thought things couldn't be any worse.

She was wrong.

Moving to the palace caused her to be maid… a servant… a slave… To be tortured and ordered around…

Never the less, she was given the privilege to know Kurama in secret, them no longer strangers yet still so far apart…

And up to now, to palace ball, she still dreamed, still loved and still hoped.

But was all of it in vain?

Do dreams really come true? Was it all just a fairytale? Just a figment of her imaginings?

Crystal tears welling in her eyes, Botan tentatively touched her pale pink lips with her shaking fingers, Kurama's passionate kiss still lingering on them.

It was her first kiss… with her first love…

If only….

If only she could have told him everything… how she was the one he fell in love with and how Hari was lying… How she loved him so…

'If he only knew…' she wished wistfully.

But it was too late…

It suddenly occurred to her that no matter how many times she cried out for help, no one would hear her.

Would they?

Her eyes turned to the door, just hoping her prince would come to save her. But the longer she stared, the more she realized that he wasn't coming… It was possible that he would never come.

She finally understood why the caged bird sang.

Because they were one of the same.

No longer able to keep from crying, tears streamed from her lost eyes as she began to weep once more, knowing she had to face another day…

Another unbearable day…

At long last, the blue-haired girl cried herself to sleep, her hands clutched upon her two necklaces, unaware her troubles were just beginning…

* * *

Early golden rays poured through the window sill of Botan's bedroom, her sleeping figure lay still upon her dull and shabby bed. Dawn had dripped from the sky, spreading all its glory to world as birds chirped cheerfully from the treetops.

But… nothing seemed quite normal. It was as if, after that night, things seemed different, no matter what someone did to return things the way they were before.

Botan's door, left open from the other night, squeaked slightly as a visitor entered the quarter gingerly and cautiously. Still, young maid slept.

The red-haired prince quietly made his way to the blue-haired girl's sleeping figure, taking a seat on the mattress, careful not to wake or disturb her.

His face was stony, quite troubled, his eyes lost in space as he stared at the maiden, a typhoon conflict battling inside of his mind.

A frown tipped his lips as his emerald eyes gazed at her delicate face, as if seeking answers from her. Kurama sadly smiled as he watched Botan turn towards him in her sleep, oblivious to his presence. He could only what she was dreaming about.

Was she… she dreaming about… him? He couldn't help but wonder.

He remembered everything about last night… His heart was absolutely confused, mystified… His feelings in a tight knot and his thoughts in disarray…

It … it seemed so right to have her in his arms, to hold her and never want to let her go.

It was so perfect… so heavenly. The feeling that surged through his body the other night was foreign yet…

It was a feeling that made his soul soar as high as a free dove, a feeling that made him feel as if the world was inhabited by only them, that the world was a Paradise for their love… a feeling that had his heart move on its own, like it was natural…

He had never felt such a feeling, but when it coursed through his veins, nothing else mattered.

Botan, still sleeping, smiled in her slumber, her grin catching onto the Kurama as her angelic features turned his deep frown into a slight yet sad smile. Subconsciously, he reached out a single hand, caressing her cheek with loving comfort.

She was a simple angel with locks of blue that emphasized her candy innocent eyes, her soul as pure as any jewel with a smile as glowing and beaming as the glistening silvery moon. And when she had entered his life, everything he knew had changed, his world turned upside down.

From the start, he knew there was something…special…without-a-doubt wonderful… about her.

First, it was his engagement to Hari and then, when he met her as a naïve maid, he had no idea how amazing and fantastic it could be to have fun.

When he was beside her, alone with her, nothing in the world mattered. Every little worry of his, every little pain he was hiding just ebbed away because she smiled at him.

It was because she was all he ever hoped for…

She had taken him outside the palace, shown him the elegance of a simple life, and had taught him many lessons unintentionally…

Or was it fate?

Were they meant to meet? To…harbor such feelings?

Before all of these events, life seemed so… easy to handle, easy to understand. Learning all skills with flowing ease, Kurama had always been perceptive, his intelligence stunningly impressive, and without a doubt, he was a prodigy.

Before it all, he had never given any thought to marriage… to love…

His kiss with Botan immediately reappeared in his mind. Instantly, the prince's heart fell.

What on earth had compelled him to do such a thing…? Did it mean anything? Who did he love?

He was engaged!

But did that engagement mean anything to him?

If the situation hadn't involved the blue-haired maiden, he would have gone to her for advice.

He could just picture Botan telling him "to just follow his heart; it'll never let you down", a laugh upon her lips, her lavender eyes dancing with amusement, her radiant smile instantly wiping the frown off his expression.

Love… A feeling his mother and father had tried to force into him, a feeling they tried to teach him. He could never understand it, and before, never cared about his future with a woman that shared that feeling.

But now, he could think of nothing but his love problems and to this moment, still couldn't grasp its concept.

Snapping out of his thoughts and ponders, Kurama leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on Botan's forehead, as her smile grew slightly wider in her sleep.

"I…I don't know what to do right now, Botan…" he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him. "It might take a while to get this straightened out… But promise me… you'll wait… you'll wait for me in the end… no matter how long it takes, or no matter what happens…" Grinning painfully, the young prince arose from his seat, gazing at the maid one last time.

With his final words, the red mane prince left the room, leaving a single white rose next her to pillow as a piece of evidence of his visit.

'Please wait… Mitsukai…'

* * *

(Brings out a tissue and blows her nose) That… was so… sappy… and… kawaii… beautiful… absolutely beautiful…

(Pops up like new again) Anyways…!

This time, I'd thought I would do something different after I did my chapter.

BINGO! A… contest!

Of course, nobody wins anything, but if you like contests of Fanfiction, then step right up!

Here are the questions…

1) Who is the main villain in the next part of this fanfic?

(Hm…)

2) What will he/she do to Botan?

(Hint: this one's connected to number 7)

3) What will he/she do to Kurama?

(Oh no, poor Kurama!)

4) Do you think Hari will live or die?

(Toughie… what does Aya-chan think…)

5a) How will Hari live? Who saves her?

Or

5b) Who kills Hari? How does she die?

(Life or death? Again, toughie)

6) What is Keiko's secret? Does she have one?

(Keiko-chan has a secret?! Wait…how come Botan doesn't know?)

7) What is Botan's secret?

(Botan has a secret! Botan has a secret! But… she doesn't act like she has one…)

8) What is Hinagashi's secret? Why couldn't she tell it to Hiei?

(Hinagashi's hiding something?! Hint: it's connected with number 6 and 7)

9) Who is the new character appearing in the next chapters?

a) Yakumo

b) Karasu

c) Genkai

d) Kuronue

(Sorry, can't help you here. It's multiple choice!)

10) What is the twist of this story?

(Now, that's my secret…)

And these or bonuses!

11) Where did I go for vacation this Christmas break?

12) What is my favorite brand of candy?

You can answer as many questions as you like and the answers will be posted next chapter! Or you can e-mail me and get the answers before then.

Have a happy new year!

With much, much love,

Aya Kinamoto


	43. Empty Emotions

****

**_Lasting Memories_**

Candy eyes fluttered open reluctantly as bright light engulfed her sight. Groggily turning towards the window, the blue-haired maid's vision cleared as the chirping of birds outside rang clearly through her ears. The sun, Botan thought in a monotone mood. Another day awaited her. Happily or grudgingly, she did not know. Golden rays shone on her tear-stained face, warmth awakening her senses.

"Warmth…" she echoed, noticing her voice was raspy. The only time of day with such high heat was… "The afternoon…" Trailing off, the girl slowly shifted her body to face the ceiling.

With a frown upon her lips, Botan could see Hari's face steaming with red anger at her tardiness. But it didn't matter anymore. The pain, the whipping, the torture, they wouldn't mean anything anymore… and the insults they couldn't hurt her anymore. For the first time in years, she found herself drained from the will to live on.

A pounding head and an aching abdomen ebbed away her little strength, barely allowing the weary maid to sit upright on her meager bed. It didn't take very long for her to realize that she was gasping for breath in small portions. It was because I was crying last night, she remembered somberly. Or maybe she was simply dying.

Sagging her shoulders, Botan stared distantly at her shaking pale hands, hands that were so delicate yet so scarred. Memories flooded back to her mind, ones of anger, ones of sorrow, ones of happiness, ones of love.

Love, she reflected on the word, that single word. Mother used to tell me about love, she told herself. She used to tell me how wonderful it felt. Recollecting reminiscences of her mother, a surging feeling coursed through her body, a feeling to once more break down and cry. Yet Botan found there were no more tears to cry.

She had neither emotions nor hopes left to find the comfort in weeping. It had, for the first time, occurred to her that crying would never bring her parents back to her nor would it bring Kurama closer to her heart.

"Kurama…" The name rolled off her tongue as if she had repeated it all her life. It felt so natural… saying his name. But it was all so strange how a single person could change her entire life, her heart, her soul. At first, it seemed he was a savior, the final piece to her puzzle, to her picture, to her life.

Instead, he broke it, shattered her remaining hope left behind by her father and mother. Botan was surprised if there was any scrap of hope left in her body. How foolish she was to think he would ever love her. Hatred swelled in her weak figure and died as quickly as it arose.

She couldn't hate anymore. She was tired of hating.

She couldn't feel anymore. She simply couldn't.

Turning back to the window slowly, Botan wondered how much time had passed since her awakening. Five, ten minutes? Or perhaps an hour had elapsed. If only time did not exist, there would be no point to rush into death, into life, into a future that could never arise.

Her lip quivered hearing the birds chirping. She didn't understand why, but suddenly, her eyes rimmed with crystal tears. Unable to contain her misery, she buried her head into her hands, silently weeping until her racked body could no longer cry.

* * *

The tapping of her impatient foot echoed throughout the elegant hallway, her heel clacking against the marble floor. Hair pulled back in a tight yet ridiculous bun, Hari waited intolerantly, glancing shiftily at the two staircases before her. Morning had past long ago and given way to the early afternoon, and still, her pathetic excuse for a half-sister had refused to awaken.

It didn't matter much to her that Botan was in some world of hurt or that some worry had eaten away at her soul. Either way, it worked towards her favor. What mattered to her was that she wasn't further torturing her step-sister. How dare such an ungrateful piece of dirt try to take her place next to the prince? Only she was worthy of being queen! And only she!

A smirk appeared on Hari's ugly expression as her maid, her own sister, slowly made her way down the stairs. Silence blanketed the two, the incessant tapping ceasing. Step by step, Hari walked casually towards Botan, annoyed at her unusually quiet hush, catching her lifeless eyes and tired expression. But she knew why. She knew why her lowly step-sister was so pained and she, as-a-matter-of-fact, did not care.

Nothing of her sister's pain concerned Hari.

Raising a hand, Hari swiftly attacked, her palm contacting with her sister's delicate cheek.

"Insolence! How dare you be late, wretched slave!" Botan's step-sister hissed. Enraged, the princess-to-be discovered no tears, no resistance at all and absolutely no yelp of pain escaping Botan's pursed lips. Gnashing her teeth together, Hari grew angrier but then composed herself, a cynical grin spreading upon her face. Another slap cracked through the palace followed by another and yet another as drops of blood stained the floor.

Hari would be sure that her pitiful step-sister would remember her place on the ground.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but I had so much to do this year! And I apologize again but I only have a few more days of school so I'm hoping to update more often. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to come up. I have an ending in mind but please give me input, alright? Much love fans!

Luna

* * *

_**Teaser**_

_The worlds seemed to shake around them, fire engulfing the trees in the forest, the heat becoming unbearable. Flames roared in his ears, a red shimmer reflecting upon his emerald eyes. He was unaware that his hair was becoming white and his demon ears appearing on his head; all he could think about was her. Everything was about her, he realized now…_

_Jumping from crumbling rock to crumbling rock, lava bubbled below him. He had to find her. _

_Gritting his teeth, the prince slashed through an incoming boulder, cursing his luck. Where was she?_

_As if an answer, a familiar scream reached his sensitive ears. "Botan!" he immediately thought. Rushing blindly towards the source, he came to circle clearing where the earth had been untouched, the flames parting as if afraid to burn such a ground. Leaping through the wall of fire surrounding the clearing, he winced as pain scorched his skin. Disregarding it, he pushed forward, determined to pass through no matter what._

_Seconds later, he forced his senses to awaken, his body aching all over. He was sure he caught the scent of his own blood. Pushing himself off the ground, swaying as he first stood, he fluttered open his now golden eyes only to widen them. _

_"Botan…" he whispered disbelievingly. His mind registered the angel before him. His mind knew it was angel. Her blue hair blew in the nonexistent wind, a simple white dress upon her. She was screaming in pain, body arched back as white wings sprouted and flapped from her back, ivory feathers falling everywhere. Suspended in the air, every scream she let out, the flames seemed to dance again. Somehow, he knew it was her… _

_Another shrill snapped him from his shock. Running full throttle towards his angel, the prince leaped into the air, ready to snatch her from the sky, only to land square into a spiritual barrier. Skidding across the ground, another wave of pain coursed through his body. Cursing again, he pushed himself up again; almost sure he was going to collapse._

_He looked up weakly at her, only now noticing her screaming at stopped. Her body became limp, her wings fully born. "Botan…" he whispered again. He longed to see her candy eyes, to see her smile at him, but somehow she didn't… Her wings slowly turned an odd color of black, markings of black appearing on her body. Narrowing his eyes, the prince charged again._

_Attempt after attempt, he rushed at the barrier, only to be pushed back again and again. Minutes later, the prince smiled strangely at the irony. So it had come to this… Slowly picking himself off the ground, he walked, swayed to the barrier wall… Putting his hands on the wall, he pounded fiercely. _

_"Botan!" he yelled weakly. "Botan, you need to wake up! Botan, you can't let him do this to you! You can't let him control you…" He pounded again with his fists, ignoring the jolts of the barrier. "I'm sorry, Botan! I realize it now! So wake up, Botan! Wake up! BOTAN!"_

_In her darkness, the lonely darkness of her mind, she heard a voice, an all-so-familiar voice calling her name. Fluttering open her lavender eyes, she saw a face, a name on her tongue._

_"Kurama…"_


	44. Avoided and Trapped

Dear Readers,

Been doing a lot of thinking lately… well… you don't need to know that but let's continue onward! Finally volleyball started and I finally decided to take a conditioning class.

Found out that I hated it! At least the clinics and the camps are so much more fun! Martial arts are also coming along but I find that I'm bushed after all of this stuff.

Taiwan was fun too. Lots and lots and lots of fun! Too bad we couldn't go to China because of the typhoon. But now I'm back in school and man, does it drag on and on.

There just aren't enough hours in the day. At least in school, there are your friends and new friends :3 Well, here's your chapter. Enjoy and review!

Love,

Wolf Princess Aya

* * *

_**Lasting Memories **_

The prince lightly opened his eyes to the early dawn, his body heavy and somehow, he refused to move from its lazy position. Minutes later, he forced himself in an upright position, alone on the bed. Somehow he didn't mind being alone, without Hari. Who knew where she went, he thought.

He sat like that for hours, just sitting there. For some odd reason, he couldn't return to sleep. Frankly, he didn't want to.

That morning, he had found himself compelled to a certain young maid's quarters. He simply woke up that early, firmly deciding to go. Everything he thought there, everything he had mused upon there in that room, and everything he had said there to her sleeping figure rushed back to him in an instant.

Was he wrong to think of such things? He should have just ignored it all, instead of taking everything into account. Why couldn't he be more like her? More like Botan? She always knew her decision. She always stood by those decisions, no matter what anyone said.

No matter what happened to her, she always knew what she had to do.

And now he was here again, alone, in his own bed with his thoughts. Fingering his necklace in a slow manner, he narrowed his distant glare at the door, deep in ponder.

What was he going to do now? He weighed his options carefully… He could always avoid Botan, slink away from their ever-so-delicate predicament. The thought brought back the memory of when she had made the same decision.

It was that decision that brought them closer. He promised her he'd be there… for her, always.

Shaking his head disapprovingly, he knew better than to be a coward. There was always confronting her about the entire thing. And yet, he didn't have the courage to.

His future didn't look so bright.

Burying his head into his hands, the red mane male sighed heavily.

He was the biggest fool he could think of. And he bet Botan knew it.

* * *

Forcing a pleasant smile on her face, Botan slowly made her way through the palace halls after breakfast, to which the prince was strangely absent from. It was better that he wasn't there, she told herself. Things would be easier for her. The smile immediately faded.

Thankfully, Hinagashi had given her an ointment for her many fresh wounds. It did her wonders. Botan was also thankful that Hinagashi hadn't pressed the subject of how she had ever gotten such injuries because she simply wouldn't know what to say. It never occurred to Botan that maybe someone other than Kurama knew about Hari and her beatings.

Leaning against a nearby pillar, she winced and hissed for a mere moment from the pain in her legs, cursing how fragile she had become. Perhaps, the ointment didn't help as well as she thought it would. Sighing, the young maid regained her strength and continued onward to the palace gardens, her favorite place.

It was our place… our special place, she remembered wistfully. Now it was just her… again… Making her way towards a very familiar tree, she outstretched an arm, her palm touching its surface, hand running down the bark. So many memories, she mused with mixed emotions.

Lost in reminiscences and recollections, she failed to notice she had a guest. A heavy hand was placed on her shoulder, instantly awakening her into reality and spinning around, she hoped…

"Lord Yakumo!" she sputtered, trying to hide her thick disappointment. Somehow, she had hoped and at the same time did not hope that it was her prince… no… the prince…

Her plastered expression was met by his usual Cheshire grin and mysterious façade, and she remembered why she felt so uncomfortable under his boring gaze. It was like he wanted something… She was sure she could give nothing of the sort, not that she would give to it him even if in possession.

"Ah, Miss Botan was it?" he spoke slowly. She simply nodded, thinking of nothing else she could do. "It was such a shame I didn't see you after the prince stole you away at the party. I was hoping for a dance."

"My sincerest apologies, my lord," she replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. He didn't seem to notice her tone. After a moment's silence she could no longer take the tension.

"Well if you will excuse me, Lord Yakumo, I must go and attend to some business inside…" Botan managed an excuse, bowing slightly, ready to take her leave. She expected something out of him, something to counter hers.

And yet he smiled that… that nerving smile, that grin… And she found she hated it all over again.

"In such hurry, Miss Botan?" He inched closer to which she stepped back. "Was there something you desperately needed to see to?" Another step forward from him and another step back from her. His grin, if possible, curled up even more so. "Or was there someone you desperately need to see?" He took another bold step forward and when she tried to back up, she found she was corned, her back against the tree.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" Of course she knew what he was talking about. It was bold-faced lie. But she would never let the likes of him get through to her. She wouldn't lose.

She realized how nervous he was making her feel and that he only continued with the torture. Another step closer…

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about…" The smirk never left his face and their proximity only increased until he towered over her shaking figure. She gulped visibly. "It's a high crime to seduce to prince… especially if he's about to be married, my dear…"

"What… what do you want from me?" she found herself saying, despite telling herself to be quiet and despite knowing her voice was only a whisper. Fear grasped her and held her hostage.

The clad-black robed figure put a single finger under her chin for a moment and then pulled back, eyes staring intently into her own fearful ones. Something inside of her pulsated. She thought it was her heart. The Lord knew it wasn't.

"You have something I intend to get. No matter what the cost."

* * *

High up, peering down in the gardens from Botan's maid chambers, the missing soon-to-be queen smirked, pleased at the sight below her. Taking one last glance, savoring the fear on her step sister's face and the sadistic grin on her partner's, she turned away without a shed of remorse.

Soon, she thought. Soon everything would be put into motion.

* * *

Saw War of the Worlds a few months back with my friends and was kind of creepy!

There were these aliens and man, were they weird! They actually took humans into their crazed machines, sucked out our blood and sprayed it back onto the Earth!

Anyways, I cried when Tom Cruise, the dad, had to let go of his son, Robbie, who was quite cute, and instead saved his daughter. Well, it was touching for me.

Thank god Steven Spielberg left Robbie alive in the end.

Did I mention school seems like forever?

Luna


End file.
